Una Edad para Amar
by mepi
Summary: La joven relaciones públicas Isabella Swan estaba emocionada con la idea de que sus compañeras de trabajo la emparejaran con un guapísimo jardinero, a pesar de la química, había entre ellos algo que le resultaba familiar y que no lograba identificar
1. Prefacio

_**Esta historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo la adapto y solo usare a la pareja principal ya que son los personajes que mas me gustan.**_

* * *

_**Una edad para amar**_

_**Prefacio**_

_**No todas las cosas mejoran con la edad**_

_La joven relaciones públicas Isabella Swan estaba emocionada con la idea de que sus compañeras de trabajo la emparejaran con un guapísimo jardinero. Por fin, había llegado el momento de demostrarles a sus amigas... y a sí misma... que era lo bastante mujer como para seducir a un hombre y dejarlo babeando. Al fin y al cabo, ya era mayorcita para saber qué era lo que quería, y lo que quería en aquel momento era a Edward Cullen..._

_Desde luego a Edward no le parecía nada mal que lo desearan tanto. Pero, a pesar de la química que había entre ellos, había algo de Isabella que le resultaba familiar y que no lograba identificar. Aunque tampoco importaba demasiado, lo único que quería era disfrutar desvelando todos sus secretos..._

_

* * *

_Esta es mi primera adaptacion de una historia de un libro, espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo la adapto y solo usare a la pareja principal ya que son los personajes que mas me gustan.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

—¡Alerta roja!

Isabella levantó la mirada. Mientras los dos hombres presentes en la oficina se explayaban con ingeniosos comentarios sobre el descaro femenino, todas las mujeres se acercaron corriendo a Gretchen Davies, que tenía la nariz pegada a la ventana del segundo piso. Al instante, se oyó un coro de gemidos y suspiros.

Viendo la reacción de sus compañeras, Isabella decidió que la vista merecía la pena, de modo que guardó el trabajo en el ordenador y se dirigió hacia la ventana. En esos momentos estaba ocupada con la campaña publicitaria de una tienda de lencería erótica que quería suavizar un poco su escandalosa imagen y mostrar algo más parecido a Victoria's Secret.

Horas de minuciosa búsqueda y estudio sobre los tangas y los bodys transparentes le habían recordado que estaba descuidando la meta que se había puesto a sí misma: convertirse en la mujer que siempre había querido ser. Se había esmerado en su aspecto, por supuesto, pero aún tenía que esmerarse en su actitud personal para ser tan sexy como parecía. La mojigata que aún revoloteaba en su interior parecía controlar a la rompecorazones que mostraba al exterior. Tal vez echarle un vistazo a un buen espécimen de Phoenix hiciera salir a la nueva Isabella.

—Está bien, me toca —se aproximó al grupo de cinco mujeres que le tapaban la vista—. Dos de vosotras no estáis disponibles, así que dadle una oportunidad a una chica soltera.

—Sólo te estaba guardando sitio —dijo Brandy Larson, apartándose con una expresión de culpabilidad. Su novio, Eric, había salido de la oficina para una reunión—. Intenta no manchar de baba el cristal —murmuró.

—Eh, Brandy, voy a decírselo a Eric —dijo Ed Finley.

—No seas cotilla, Ed —lo reprendió Isabella con una mirada de advertencia, esperando que no hablase en serio.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, Isabella —se apresuró a aclarar Ed haciendo un gesto de paz.

—Mejor así —aceptó ella. Se había hecho un sitio en aquella ruidosa oficina, pero se preguntaba qué pasaría si los demás supieran que sólo tenía veinte años. Había acabado la universidad a los dieciocho. Tras evaluar todas las empresas de publicidad en Valley, había centrado su punto de mira en Beckworth, y había conseguido el empleo antes de cumplir los diecinueve. Sólo Arnold Beckworth, el jefe, sabía su edad, y ella quería que siguiera siendo así, para poder ser tratada como una igual.

—Diez dólares a que se quita la camiseta en menos de cinco minutos —dijo Gretchen, aferrando una carpeta contra su abundante pecho.

Isabella miró finalmente por la ventana.

—Dios mío, es Tarzán con una sierra mecánica —justo a la altura de los ojos, un hombre moreno y asombroEdwardente atractivo se balanceaba de pie sobre la rama de un gran mezquite. A medida que iba podando las ramas y éstas iban cayendo al suelo, a cinco metros por debajo, otros dos operarios las cortaban en trozos más pequeños y las apilaban en una furgoneta.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y sus gafas de protección le daban un aspecto tremendamente viril. Sostenía la sierra con firmeza, realizando cortes precisos. Sus músculos se abultaban bajo una camiseta empapada de sudor.

—Acepto la apuesta —dijo Amy Whittenburg, una divorciada pelirroja de cuarenta y tantos años—. Tiene un logo estampado en la espalda de la camiseta. Cullen Landscaping. Seguramente los empleados estén obligados a llevar siempre las camisetas para darle publicidad a la empresa.

—Pues a mí me parece que está haciendo un trabajo inmejorable para promocionar a su empresa —comentó Myra Detmar, la recepcionista—. Mirad esos hombros. Lástima que lleve guantes. No podemos ver su dedo anular.

—Ya estáis otra vez, convirtiendo a un pobre trabajador en un objeto sexual —dijo Jerry Peters desde su escritorio—. Si un grupo de hombres se comportara como vosotras, no dudaríais en crucificarlos —Jerry siempre reaccionaba con indignación ante una Alerta roja.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Gretchen—. Entre la insonorización de la oficina y el ruido de su sierra, no puede oír ni una palabra de lo que decimos, y con el reflejo en la ventana no puede vernos. Es como ver una película.

—Más bien es como la cámara oculta —replicó Jerry—. Creo que voy a salir a preguntarle si sabe que tiene a un puñado de fanáticas al otro lado de la ventana viéndolo como la principal atracción de Chippendale.

Gretchen se volvió y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Hazlo y no volveré a traerte un chocolate expreso en mi ronda del café.

—Bueno, este Tarzán es ciertamente arrebatador —dijo Robbi Harrison, que había vuelto de su luna de miel la semana anterior—, pero yo estoy fuera de juego, así que os lo dejó para vosotras —se encaminó de vuelta a su escritorio—. Sólo he querido echar un vistazo para recordar los viejos tiempos.

—Os aseguro que va a quitarse la camiseta —dijo Gretchen—. Debe de hacer más de treinta grados ahí fuera, y tiene que ser muy incómodo manejar esa sierra. Mirad, la ha apagado y la ha apoyado contra el tronco. Seguro que está pensando en quitársela ahora.

—Apuesto diez más a que lo hace —dijo Isabella, uniéndose al juego. Observó la camiseta en cuestión. El nombre de Cullen Landscaping estaba estampado con letras verdes en la espalda. Por alguna razón, el nombre de Cullen le resultaba familiar, e incluso le parecía conocer a aquel tipo. Los recuerdos empezaban a despertar en los oscuros rincones de su memoria, pero aún no eran suficientemente claros.

—Si vamos a seguir adelante con las apuestas —dijo Amy—, tal vez deberíamos echarlo a suertes por si está disponible. Propongo que nos lo juguemos a la tira más larga.

—Increíble —murmuró Jerry—. Otra vez con esa tontería.

—Es el único modo justo de enfrentarse a una Alerta roja —dijo Gretchen—. Robbi, vuelve aquí. Tienes que ser tú quien sostenga las tiras.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir con fuerza. Estaba obligada a tomar parte en aquel juego si no quería quedar mal. Hasta entonces, nunca se había quedado con la tira más larga, de modo que nunca había tenido que salir a pedirle una cita a ningún hombre, por atractivo que fuera. Siempre se había sentido aliviada de no tener que hacerlo, pero tal vez un poco de presión fuera la mejor manera de sacar su nueva personalidad.

—Vamos allá —dijo Robbi alargando una mano. Cuatro tiras de papel salían de su puño cerrado—. Que gane la mejor.

Isabella observó las tiras de papel. La idea era que la afortunada ganadora saliera con el tipo en cuestión y lo hiciera babear sin llegar a darle nada. Pero en dos ocasiones desde que Isabella empezó a trabajar en Beckworth, una mujer había aceptado el desafío y había acabado comprometida. Y Isabella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo mismo le ocurriera a ella.

La verdad era que estaba en una posición desventajosa, teniendo en cuenta su edad y el hecho de que hasta su graduación había sido una persona tímida y cohibida. No era virgen, pero nunca había ido detrás de los hombres ni habían ido detrás de ella. Su primer trabajo le había parecido la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo y crear a una nueva Isabella Braddock. Aunque, hasta el momento, no había hecho más que cambiar su aspecto.

Ganar aquella apuesta le supondría el verdadero desafío para su cambio definitivo, y tal vez fuera ya el momento. Respiró hondo y agarró el extremo de una tira con la esperanza de que fuera la más larga.

A Edward Cullen le encantaba transformar un buen mezquite en una obra de arte. A sus empleados les había encargado otras labores de poda, pero no confiaba en nadie más para hacer los cortes adecuados en un ejemplar tan bonito como aquél. Además, aún sentía el entusiasmo de su niñez por escalar árboles.

Mientras trabajaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que había visto aquella mañana saliendo de un pequeño Miata rojo en el aparcamiento próximo al edificio. Había estado sentado en su furgoneta bebiendo café mientras esperaba a sus trabajadores, pensando en los posibles modos de expandir el negocio.

Más trabajo sería bueno para él, pero sería mucho mejor para el grupo de su hermano menor, que necesitaba desesperadamente un patrocinador. Aunque Colin y sus compañeros se las arreglaban con muy pocos recursos, los Tin Tarántulas habían montado un club de fans en la zona de Phoenix, y a Edward le encantaría ayudarlos a comprar un equipo mejor y grabar una maqueta. Sabía que los chicos podrían hacerlo si tuvieran los medios.

Había estado reflexionando sobre eso cuando aparecieron los problemas frente a él. El descapotable rojo era bastante llamativo, pero por si fuera poco, la matrícula anunciaba que la rubia que lo conducía estaba dispuesta.

A Edward se le había acelerado el pulso nada más leer la placa. Siempre había tenido debilidad por las mujeres que conducían descapotables rojos, y una que además anunciara que estaba «dispuesta» era verdaderamente prometedora.

Tomó un sorbo de café mientras la conductora se quitaba las gafas de sol y se pasaba un peine por la lustrosa melena que le caía hasta los hombros. Cuando se aplicó un poco de pintalabios, Edward se imaginó que sería tan rojo como el coche, aunque no podía verlo desde donde estaba.

No había tenido muchas citas en los últimos meses, principalmente por ser cada vez más exigente. Si veía que una relación no tenía futuro, se apresuraba a romperla con mucha más rapidez de lo que había hecho en el pasado. A los treinta años, no quería perder más el tiempo. Su última novia no había estado dispuesta a sentar la cabeza, sobre todo a causa de su edad. Edward tenía que admitir que había una gran diferencia entre los veintitrés y los treinta.

Pero aunque había empezado a cuestionarse seriamente el matrimonio, seguía siendo un hombre, y como tal se sentía atraído hacia lo que sus ojos veían. Sí, debería estar dispuesto a ignorar la figura externa y buscar en el alma de una mujer, pero aún no había evolucionado hasta ese punto.

Por tanto, había esperado con impaciencia a ver la clase de cuerpo que salía del coche rojo antes de interesarse. Al fin, la mujer abrió la puerta, y cuando Edward vio su pierna, el interés aumentó radicalmente.

Había dejado su taza en el posavasos del salpicadero y aferró el volante con ambas manos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Lo que siguió a la pierna fue una excelente visión del trasero más perfecto que hubiera visto en su vida, enfundado en una minifalda blanca que muy bien podría ser ilegal. Gracias a Dios, las minifaldas seguían estando de moda.

Tras cerrar la puerta, la mujer agarró su bolso del asiento del pasajero. Excelente. Edward vio con gran deleite cómo la tela se estiraba sobre sus nalgas. Lo contempló extasiado, echándose hacia delante... y apoyándose sin querer en el claxon. El estridente pitido lo echó inmediatamente hacia atrás. El día anterior había estado conduciendo por una zona rural y un enjambre de mosquitos se había estrellado contra el parabrisas. Rezó por que aquello impidiese que la mujer pudiera verlo con claridad.

Ella se volvió y miró hacia la furgoneta. Por suerte, desde su posición, no podía ver el letrero de Cullen Landscaping en los costados del vehículo. Edward agarró el contrato para el trabajo de aquel día y fingió que lo leía mientras la miraba por el rabillo de ojo. Dios, qué poco excitante era tocar accidentalmente el claxon. La mujer se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el edificio meneando las caderas. Sus sandalias de tacón alto resonaban en el asfalto.

Edward dejó escapar el aire en una prolongada exhalación. Antes de acabar la jornada tenía que descubrir quién era esa mujer. Si no se le presentaba otra ocasión, podría dejarle una nota en el volante, pero preferiría hablar con ella en persona.

Mientras podaba el mezquite, se preguntó dónde estaría su oficina. Lástima que las ventanas del edificio tuvieran cristales reflectantes, porque desde su elevada posición podría ver el interior de varios despachos.

Aunque tal vez los cristales reflectantes fueran lo mejor. Si volvía a verla, especialmente si la veía inclinada sobre un cajón, seguramente acabaría cayéndose del árbol. Aquella mujer hacía que la sangre le hirviera. De hecho, pensar en ella le elevaba tanto la temperatura corporal, que el sudor le empañaba los ojos y le caía por la espalda. Pensó que sería mucho más agradable trabajar sin aquella condenada camiseta.

Apagó la sierra y la apoyó con cuidado contra una rama. Entonces se quitó los guantes y las gafas y los dejó junto a la sierra. Finalmente, apretó las rodillas contra el tronco para guardar el equilibrio y agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta.

Isabella tiró de una tira de papel. Tiró, tiró y tiró, hasta que sacó por completo la tira de ocho centímetros, que era claramente la más larga. Las otras tres mujeres suspiraron con decepción. Pero antes de que Isabella pudiera asimilar que había ganado, Gretchen soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡La camiseta!

Todas las miradas volvieron a concentrarse en la ventana mientras Tarzán de la Sierra se quitaba la camiseta y la colgaba de una rama. Un gemido colectivo salió del grupo de mujeres.

—Puedo ver su dedo anular —dijo Myra en voz baja—. No lleva anillo.

Amy se aclaró la garganta.

—No me había dado cuenta. Estaba demasiado alucinada viendo su cuerpo como para fijarme en sus dedos. Chicas, tenemos una verdadera obra de arte.

—Y que lo digas —corroboró Gretchen haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana—. Ahí está la respuesta a mis oraciones, y aquí estoy yo con una tira demasiado corta.

El primer impulso de Isabella fue cambiar su tira con la de Gretchen. Aquel tipo estaba fuera de su alcance. Las citas que ella había tenido habían sido escasas y distanciadas las unas de otras, y ninguno había sido un hombre con un cuerpo como aquél. Pero cambiar la tira no era una opción, no si quería sacar a la luz su nueva faceta de chica atrevida. Una chica atrevida, con una matrícula anunciando que estaba dispuesta, usaría la tira más larga para reclamar su premio.

—Es más que guapo —dijo Amy—. Miradlo. Hasta tiene un tatuaje.

Isabella se armó de valor para echarle otro vistazo a su inminente reto, quien se estaba secando la cara con la camiseta. En efecto, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo, un alambre de espino.

Y mientras contemplaba el tatuaje, se hizo la luz en su cerebro y recordó la información que se le resistía desde que miró por la ventana. Había visto ese tatuaje doce años atrás, en el brazo del mejor amigo de su hermanastro Jim, un chico soñador llamado Edward Cullen.

Aún podía ver a los dos adolescentes tumbados junto a la pequeña piscina familiar, con la radio a todo volumen mientras se bronceaban para el baile de graduación. Ella no era más que una cría de ocho años, que se había pasado la tarde salpicándolos desde el agua. Finalmente, Edward había respondido, dándole una merecida ahogadilla.

El corte que se hizo en el labio fue sólo culpa de ella. Si no se hubiera agitado tanto, no se habría golpeado contra el bordillo. En cuanto Edward vio que estaba sangrando, la llevó corriendo a la casa, mojando el suelo recién fregado. Había insistido en acompañarla a Urgencias, donde el médico le dio un par de pequeños puntos.

Edward se había quedado a su lado, a pesar de haberse puesto verde durante el proceso. Se había disculpado al menos cien veces, y al día siguiente le había enviado un ramo de flores. Fue entonces cuando ella se enamoró perdidamente de él... todo lo que una niña de ocho años podía enamorarse de un adulto de dieciocho.

Después de aquello, no había dejado de preguntarle a Jim cuándo iba a volver Edward, pero, por lo visto, los exámenes finales lo tenían muy ocupado y le impidieron volver a su casa aquella primavera. Entonces Jim le contó que la familia de Edward se había trasladado a Oregon, y que sería allí donde Edward iría a la universidad en otoño. Por su parte, Jim se alistó en los Marines, de modo que los dos amigos perdieron el contacto. Isabella no volvió a ver a Edward... hasta ahora.

—¿Y bien, Isabella? —preguntó Gretchen—. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Isabella parpadeó y regresó del pasado, cuando estaba locamente enamorada de Edward, al presente, donde acababa de ser nombrada como la chica mala de Beckworth para ir a excitar al propio Edward. Aparte de luchar contra su miedo, tenía que decidir si existía la más remota posibilidad de que la reconociera.

Seguramente no. Jim era su hermanastro, así que tenían apellidos diferentes. ¿Y cómo iba Edward a acordarse de una niña llamada Isabella? Además, no se parecía en nada a aquella niña de ocho años. La cicatriz apenas era visible. Un aparato para los dientes, fijador para su vaporoso pelo, y lentillas de colores para su miopía la habían convertido en alguien diferente. Las hormonas y los buenos consejos de Alicia, la que hasta entonces había sido novia de Jim, habían hecho el resto.

Isabella se había esforzado mucho por parecer mayor y más experimentada de lo que era. Con su descapotable rojo y su ropa atrevida, se había creado una imagen que ahora le exigía aceptar el reto y cazar a Edward.

—Creo que parece muy acalorado, ¿no? —le preguntó a Gretchen.

—Oh, cariño, no lo sabes bien. Tengo que saber lo que tienes pensado hacer. No nos queda más remedio que vivir la experiencia a través de ti, así que cuéntanos tu plan.

—Me refiero a que tiene mucho calor.

—¡Eso es lo que digo! ¿Cómo vas a...?

—Voy a llevarle una botella de agua fría de la máquina. Llamaré su atención y se la arrojaré.

—Brillante —dijo Gretchen con una sonrisa.

—Pero entonces, ¿no sabrá que lo hemos estado observando? —preguntó Myra.

—Sabrá que Isabella lo ha estado observando —dijo Amy—. Y creo que eso es parte de su estrategia, ¿verdad, Isabella?

No había sido así, pero al ser pillada con la guardia baja, Isabella se alegró de reunir cuantos consejos de seducción pudiera.

—Por supuesto —se dirigió hacia su mesa, sacó unas monedas de la cartera y se encaminó hacia la sala de descanso, seguida por Gretchen, Myra y Amy.

—¿Qué tal tu puntería? —le preguntó Amy—. No querrás fallar el lanzamiento.

—Mi puntería es fenomenal —respondió ella, metiendo el dinero en la máquina expendedora y pulsando el botón—. Mi hermano me enseñó a lanzar piedras cuando era niña.

—Qué suerte —Gretchen asintió cuando la botella cayó por el tubo—. Un lanzamiento torpe no te ayudaría mucho.

—Será mejor que salgas rápidamente —dijo Myra—. Va a encender de nuevo la sierra, y puede que no te oiga mientras está cortando ramas.

Efectivamente, el ruido de la sierra llegó hasta la sala de descanso. Isabella pensó con rapidez.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo —le tendió la botella a Gretchen—. Sujétame esto un segundo, ¿quieres?

—Claro.

Isabella se quitó la chaqueta blanca del traje. Debajo llevaba un top elástico que realzaba sus generosos pechos.

—Eso es —dijo Amy—, Que se enfrente a dos buenas razones, pequeña.

A Isabella nunca le había gustado la palabra «pequeña», tal vez porque se lo habían llamado demasiadas veces en el pasado. Pero sabía que Amy no lo decía literalmente. Amy, como todas las demás, creía que Isabella tenía más de veinte años, puesto que eso era lo que Isabella les había hecho creer.

—Gracias —dijo. Tomó la botella, volvió a la oficina y arrojó la chaqueta sobre su silla.

Ni siquiera miró por la ventana mientras salía de la oficina, temerosa de que la apetecible visión de Edward hiciera mella en su valor. Sus compañeras le gritaron palabras de ánimo, mientras que Jerry y Ed intercambiaron otra tanda de críticas machistas. Pero ninguno de sus comentarios podía molestar a Isabella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo observando a su hermano mayor como para saber que las mujeres aún tenían mucho camino que recorrer para ponerse a la altura de los hombres en ese campo en particular.

Lo que sí la molestaba era el miedo, así de simple. En teoría, debía estar deseando mirar a un hombre y pedirle una cita. Pero empezar con Edward... Ni en sus sueños más salvajes se había enfrentado a un desafío semejante.

Si conseguía hacerlo sin que él supiera que ella era la niña pesada y delgaducha a la que había hundido en la piscina, sería algo asombroso. Hacer babear a Edward sería toda una hazaña en su particular transformación en chica mala. Una hazaña verdaderamente insuperable.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo la adapto y solo usare a la pareja principal ya que son los personajes que mas me gustan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 2

Aunque Edward les exigía a sus trabajadores que usaran orejeras mientras usaban la sierra, él no las soportaba, así que se las quitaba siempre que podía pasar sin ellas. Gracias a eso pudo oír a Carlos gritándole desde el suelo.

Apagó la sierra con el pulgar y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La señorita quiere saber si te gustaría una botella de agua —dijo Carlos haciendo un gesto a su izquierda.

Edward se quitó las gafas de seguridad y las dejó colgando de su cuello mientras escudriñaba entre las ramas. Casi dejó caer la sierra. Era ella, la mujer del Miata rojo.

Su pelo rubio relucía a la luz del sol matinal. No sólo eso; se había quitado la chaqueta, y la visión de dos bellezas perfiladas bajo el elástico hizo que Edward tuviera que agarrarse a una rama para guardar el equilibrio. Ella levantó el rostro hacia él, entrecerrando los ojos al recibir la luz del sol.

—¡Bonito trabajo!

—¡Gracias! —respondió él. Bonito... Él sí que estaba contemplando lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Pensé que tal vez te gustaría un poco de agua —sostuvo en alto una botella de plástico.

A Edward le vendría bien algo más que agua. Una ducha helada, por ejemplo, y no porque estuviera sudando. Para ser sincero, tenía que reconocer que la intensa atracción que sentía hacia ella era un poco embarazosa. A su edad debería haber superado esa clase de deseo por una chica guapa. Había visto muchas bellezas, e incluso bellezas desnudas. Aun así, estaba alucinado por aquella mujer en particular.

Tal vez hubiera sufrido un golpe de calor. En cualquier caso, se obligó a sí mismo a entablar una conversación normal en vez de hablar como un cavernícola, que era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento.

—Sí, la verdad es que me vendría muy bien —dijo. No tenía por qué decirle que guardaba varias botellas de agua en la nevera de su furgoneta.

—Te la arrojaré —dijo ella.

—No, ya bajo yo —por el modo en que ella lo desconcentraba, no confiaba en su coordinación visual y muscular para agarrar la botella al vuelo. Y nada podría ser peor que fallar en eso.

Bueno, sí. Peor sería perder la botella y al mismo tiempo caerse del árbol. Además de arriesgarse a sufrir graves lesiones, destruiría su orgullo para siempre, por no hablar de las posibilidades de seducir a aquella mujer.

Dejó la sierra contra las ramas y, tras quitarse las gafas, se puso la camiseta y empezó el descenso.

Nunca había bajado de un árbol teniendo público, y aquella conciencia lo hizo moverse con inusual torpeza. En un momento dado su pie resbaló y a punto estuvo de caer. Se agarró con ambas manos a una rama y, durante un par de humillantes segundos, estuvo colgado antes de encontrar finalmente apoyo.

Podía imaginarse a Carlos y a Murphy riéndose por lo bajo mientras contemplaban su actuación estelar. Los dos sabían que tenía agua de sobra en la furgoneta. Lo sabían porque él siempre traía agua para todos. La deshidratación era un peligro muy serio cuando se trabajaba en el exterior en Arizona.

Pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer el tonto delante de ellos y a aceptar la botella de agua que le ofrecía una mujer a la que ansiaba conocer. Le habría gustado conocerla sin estar tan sudoroso, pero se colocaría a favor del viento y esperaría que ella no notase demasiado su olor.

Era ridículo perder una oportunidad de oro sólo por estar sudando. Si todo salía como él esperaba, los dos acabarían sudando juntos. Sí, podía ser difícil, pero aquella conexión era una clara señal del destino.

Llegó al suelo y se dirigió hacia ella, sin hacer caso de sus empleados. Si alguno de ellos aprovechaba el momento para ir a la furgoneta y sacar una botella de agua, se pasaría el resto del verano trabajando con fertilizantes.

—No pretendía interrumpir tu trabajo —dijo ella. Su voz era suave y aterciopelada. A él le gustó. Una voz aterciopelada significaba una naturaleza sensual.

—No pasa nada. Necesitaba un descanso de todos modos.

—Apuesto a que sí. Pareces muy acalorado.

«Y tú también, cariño», pensó él. Sus ojos eran de un azul asombroso; posiblemente llevara lentes de contacto. A él le encantaba el azul, aunque se preguntó cuál sería el verdadero color de sus ojos.

—Pero es un calor seco.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella. Se echó a reír y le tendió la botella—. Toma. Esto te ayudará.

—Me has salvado la vida —aceptó la botella, rozándole la mano con la suya. Pensó que aquélla era la idea. Sin duda ella le había llevado el agua para que pudieran tener un intercambio. Ciertamente, era un modo muy ingenioso de conocer a un hombre.

—Ésa soy yo —dijo ella—. Isabella la Socorrista.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó, desenroscando el tapón—. ¿Es una sola palabra o son iniciales?

—Una palabra.

—Encantando de conocerte, señorita Isabella la Socorrista. Yo soy Edward el Agradecido —vació la mitad de la botella en un largo trago. Además de tener mucha sed, aquello le daba tiempo para pensar. ¿Y si la invitaba a cenar? Sí, buena idea. Llevarla a cenar. ¿Aquella misma noche? ¿Tenía alguna cosa pendiente?

Maldición, sí que la tenía. Los Tin Tarántulas actuaban en un pequeño local del centro, y él había prometido que estaría allí. No le parecía muy apropiado para una primera cita llevar a una mujer al concierto de su hermano, así que mejor le pediría una cita para la noche siguiente. Aunque odiaba esperar tanto.

Tomó un último trago, bajó la botella y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

—Escucha, a cambio del agua, ¿qué te parece si...?

—¿Cómo has subido al árbol sin nada? ¿No sería más seguro usar una grúa o algo así?

Obviamente, no la había impresionado con sus habilidades escaladoras.

—¿Lo dices porque casi me rompo la cabeza hace un minuto? Normalmente lo hago mucho mejor.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, pero no lo decía por eso. A mí me parece muy peligroso estar en lo alto de un árbol con una sierra mecánica.

—Bueno, soy un profesional —aquello sonaba un poco retrógrado, así que sonrió y añadió—: Pero que no se te ocurra intentarlo, ¿eh?

—¡Pues claro que no! Sólo de verte ya me pongo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. He pasado muchas horas en los árboles —dijo, pero el comentario de Isabella le había hecho pensar que seguramente trabajara en la oficina que había junto al árbol y que había estado observándolo desde la ventana. Aquello sí que era gratificante—. A veces uso una grúa hidráulica, para las palmeras y eucaliptos, pero para un gran mezquite como éste, con tantas ramas, prefiero meterme en el árbol para ver la forma que necesita.

—Oh —desvió la mirada hacia el mezquite—. Supongo que es un trabajo más complicado de lo que pensé.

—Créeme, es mucho más complicado de lo que yo mismo pensé al empezar —no quería hablar de su trabajo. Quería hablar de una posible cita al día siguiente—. Escucha, ¿te...?

—¿Por casualidad estás libre para cenar esta noche?

Oh, no. Se le había adelantado.

—Esta noche, no, pero mañana sí. Me encantaría.

Ella dudó un momento.

—Bueno, mañana por la noche tengo que... hacer una cosa. Tal vez pasado mañana... No, espera. Hay...

—Un momento —la interrumpió él. Podía ver que el ambiente se estaba enfriando, y eso era lo último que quería—. Deja que te diga lo que tengo que hacer esta noche. Tal vez quieras acompañarme.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, un poco recelosa—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Mi hermano pequeño tiene un grupo de rock, y esta noche van a tocar en el Cactus Club. No es exactamente mi música favorita, está dirigida más bien a un público juvenil, pero es una actuación muy importante para ellos y quiero darles mi apoyo como les prometí.

En vez de poner una mueca de desagrado, Isabella pareció repentinamente interesada.

—¿Cómo se llama el grupo?

—Los Tin Tarántulas. Seguro que no has oído hablar de ellos.

—¡Al contrario! Los oía tocar cuando estaba en la... eh... en una ocasión en la que me pasé por la universidad el año pasado. Fue un concierto al aire libre. Yo... los chicos de la residencia estaban encantados con su música —se echó el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos, un gesto que alzó sus pechos bajo el top elástico—. No me importaría ir a verlos si es eso lo que estás pidiendo.

—Eso es lo que pido —tuvo cuidado de no bajar la mirada y se concentró en sus ojos—. Podemos cenar antes, por supuesto, pero tengo que estar en el Cactus Club a las nueve. Colin espera mi presencia.

—Descuida —dijo ella sonriendo—. Y no olvides que he sido yo quien te ha invitado a cenar. Así soy.

—De acuerdo —estaba tan atrapado por su sonrisa, que no quiso debatir quién pagaría la cuenta.

Los labios de Isabella, pintados con el mismo rojo que el descapotable, lo hicieron pensar en besos y mordiscos. Pero lo que hacía su boca aún más fascinante para él, a quien le encantaban los detalles, era la pequeña cicatriz en un extremo. Era tan diminuta que había que mirar de cerca para percibirla, pero, por pequeño que fuese, era un rasgo que convertía a Isabella en una mujer única, y a Edward le gustaba eso. Quizá le preguntara aquella noche cómo se la había hecho. Le encantaba oír esa clase de historias. Le daban mucha información sobre las personas con las que trataba.

—¿Qué te parece si te recojo a las siete? —preguntó ella.

Él lo pensó un momento y se echó a reír.

—Está bien, pero yo conduciré. Me haría falta un calzador gigante para meterme en tu coche.

Ella lo miró con sospecha.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Oh, oh. En fin, la confesión era buena para el alma.

—Te vi salir de tu coche esta mañana.

—¿En serio? ¿Fuiste tú quien tocó el claxon?

—Lo hice sin querer —al inclinarse hacia delante para ver mejor su trasero—. Lo siento si te asusté.

—Pensé que alguien intentaba llamar mi atención. Pero cuando nadie gritó mi nombre, supuse que no era por mí.

Y tanto que era por ella, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

—No sabía cuál era tu nombre —dijo riendo—. Y sigo sin saber la mitad del mismo, señorita Socorrista.

—Isabella Swan —dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

Él se frotó la suya contra los vaqueros antes de estrechársela.

—Edward Cullen —notó que su apretón era firme y su piel, fría e increíblemente suave.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante el breve momento de contacto, y él se deleitó con el calor de sus ojos.

Qué gran costumbre la del apretón de manos... Edward lo veía como una muestra de la persona, como saborear un helado servido en una diminuta cuchara. Y en aquel caso, la muestra le hizo desear llevarse a casa a Isabella Swan.

Isabella estaba convencida de que Edward no tenía ni idea de que ya se conocían. Después de haberle revelado su nombre y no ver la menor reacción por su parte, supo que no corría peligro. Naturalmente, no había esperado que reaccionara. Edward recordaría a un amigo llamado Jim Winston, pero el apellido de Swan no le decía nada.

—Así que te llevaré yo —dijo él.

Ella dudó, preguntándose si una mujer atrevida insistiría en conducir, incluso si el coche era demasiado pequeño. No, permitiría que fuera él quien condujera. Ciertamente, Edward no cabría en el Miata.

—O quizá prefieras que nos encontremos en el restaurante —añadió él, sin duda malinterpretando su reticencia—. Después de todo, no me conoces de nada, así que es normal que no quieras darle tu dirección a un perfecto desconocido.

Pero ella sí lo conocía, aunque que no podía decírselo.

—Eres Edward Cullen, de modo que esta empresa te pertenece a ti o a un pariente tuyo.

—Es mía.

Eso había pensado Isabella al oírlo hablar de su trabajo con los árboles.

—Entonces no puedo creerme que vayas a poner en peligro tu reputación profesional por acosarme o algo por el estilo. Me encantará que me recojas.

Él sonrió.

—Te prometo que no llevaré una furgoneta.

—No soy esnob. Puedes traer la furgoneta, si quieres.

—Me alegro de oírlo, pero iré en mi coche de todas formas. Vamos a mi furgoneta a por un papel y un boli.

—De acuerdo —lo acompañó a la furgoneta, aparcada en la calle junto al edificio y rodeada de conos naranjas para desviar el tráfico. Isabella vio que era la misma furgoneta que había estado aparcada tras ella aquella mañana. Le gustó saber que Edward había estado observándola desde el volante.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, agarró un portafolios y volvió a cerrar, pero no antes de que Isabella viera una nevera en el suelo de la cabina.

—Mmm, ¿qué hay en esa nevera? —preguntó, pensando que ya sabía la respuesta.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Botellas de agua.

—Entiendo.

—No podía decirte que no me hacía falta agua después de haberte tomado tantas molestias, ¿no crees?

—Podrías haberlo hecho —dijo ella, pero la tranquilizó saber que Edward había querido aprovechar la excusa para hablar. Tal vez fuera mejor de lo que creía llamando la atención de un hombre—. Pero me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

—Yo también.

Después de darle su número de teléfono y su dirección, Isabella decidió que era mejor marcharse antes de fastidiarlo todo. Seguramente su buena suerte no le durase mucho.

—Te veré a las siete —dijo.

—Hasta entonces —respondió él.

Ella se volvió y se dirigió hacia el edificio, preguntándose si la estaría observando. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo en caminar como una seductora experimentada. Y, ciertamente, estaba en el buen camino para convertirse en una después de haber superado con éxito la primera fase de la operación. Tal vez su pequeño descapotable tuviera algo que ver, si Edward se había fijado en ella horas antes. Pensó en la matrícula y se preguntó si también la habría leído.

A los miembros de su familia, especialmente a su hermano Jim, no les gustaba esa matrícula. Todos habían predicho que le traería problemas. Sin duda también se preguntaban si era eso lo que ella quería.

Su experiencia sexual hasta el momento no podía clasificarse preciEdwardente de emocionante. La pérdida de su virginidad en la residencia universitaria, con un chico tan introvertido como ella, había sido más un experimento social que una noche de pasión. Entonces había decidido que necesitaba un cambio radical para atraer citas mejores, y afortunadamente pudo contar con la ayuda de Alicia.

Por aquel entonces, sus padres habían vendido la casa en donde ella creció y se habían mudado a un apartamento en Gilbert, a una hora de camino. Aquella separación, aunque pequeña, le había proporcionado una sorprendente liberación para cambiar de imagen. Para cuando empezó a trabajar en Backworth Public Relations, ya se había transformado en una chica con glamour.

Para afianzar la confianza en sí misma, había encargado la placa de matrícula y se había propuesto buscar los problemas que su familia tanto temía.

Y parecía que iba a empezar con Edward.

Varias horas más tarde, mientras se vestía para su inminente cita, Isabella reflexionaba sobre su plan de acción. Después de haber buscado un montón de restaurantes en Internet y haberlo consultado con sus compañeras de trabajo, había reservado mesa en un elegante restaurante italiano a poca distancia andando del Cactus Club. De ese modo, Edward no tendría que preocuparse en buscar dos veces un sitio para aparcar.

Gracias a Dios tenía un carné de identidad falso. Se había sentido como una criminal al conseguir uno en la universidad, pero le había resultado muy útil. Y aquella noche volvería a serle de utilidad, pues sin él no le permitirían entrar en el Cactus Club.

La jugada era engatusar a Edward hablando de él mismo. Cuanto menos supiera de ella, menos riesgo habría de que sospechara quién era en realidad, lo que no sería nada conveniente. A Isabella no le gustaría que Edward se pusiera en contacto con su hermano, quien le pondría al corriente de su vida.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería llegar muy lejos con aquella farsa, sólo lo justo para convencerse a sí misma de que Edward la deseaba. Era simplemente una prueba para sus habilidades, que borraría cualquier rastro de inhibición que aún pudiera tener y que verificaría su nuevo estatus personal.

Y entonces estaría realmente dispuesta a disfrutar con todas las citas que el mundo tuviera que ofrecerle, tal vez incluso con más de un hombre a la vez. A sus treinta años, Edward había superado sin duda esa fase de exploración. Ella había visto el cambio en su hermano, quien no había vuelto a salir con nadie desde que rompió con Alicia.

En cuanto a ella, no albergaba la menor ilusión ni interés en iniciar una relación estable con Edward. Sólo tenía veinte años, por amor de Dios. De ningún modo iba a sentar cabeza hasta que fuera tan mayor como su hermano o como Edward, con tanta experiencia sexual como ellos.

Se puso el vestido rojo que había elegido para la ocasión y pensó en la experiencia que podría tener Edward. Un hombre con un aspecto así debía de haber estado con más mujeres de las que pudiera recordar. Se preguntó qué clase de amante sería.

Una imagen le cruzó la mente. Edward sentando en la sala de Urgencias con ella, Jim y su madre, con una expresión de arrepentimiento cada vez que la miraba. Ella había intentado decirle que no había sido culpa suya, pero no podía hablar sin que le sangrara el labio, de modo que tuvo que quedarse en silencio y dejar que sufriera. Él le había llevado una cerveza sin alcohol de la máquina y había metido una pajita en la lata para que pudiera beber sin despegar los labios.

Y al día siguiente le había enviado las flores. Claveles rosas, blancos y rojos, mezclados con hojas de helecho. Ahora Isabella sabía que no había sido un ramo caro, pero como fue el primero, nunca olvidaría lo bonito que le había parecido o el asombro que había sentido cuando su madre la llamó desde la puerta para que firmara la entrega. Y aún guardaba el florero, su único florero, en el armario de la cocina. Se lo había llevado con ella cuando se mudó de casa.

Si con dieciocho años había sido tan encantador, la experiencia lo habría convertido en un amante de ensueño. Pero ella no sería quien lo descubriera. Demasiado arriesgado. Una vez que lo hiciese babear, se apartaría de él y continuaría con su programa particular de citas.

Pensó que su vestuario sería un buen comienzo. Alicia aprobaría el vestido, los zapatos de tacón alto, las joyas y el peinado. Y Edward nunca podría relacionarla con la cría a la que sumergió en la piscina tantos años atrás.

Paseándose por su apartamento, se recordó que no podía mostrar demasiado entusiasmo con los Tin Tarántulas. Aunque su música le había encantado la única vez que los oyó tocar, era un grupo dirigido a un público juvenil y universitario. Ella era ahora una profesional, y como tal, debía comportarse con seriedad.

Tal vez necesitara un poco de práctica en adquirir una expresión aburrida. Volvió al cuarto de baño y ensayó un suspiro y una mueca de hastío frente al espejo. Estupendo. Una sonrisa de resignación, tal vez... Excelente.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta y la sonrisa fingida desapareció al instante. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y el sudor le cubrió las palmas. Edward Cullen había llegado para recogerla y llevarla a cenar. ¿Qué había de fascinante en eso?

Se secó las temblorosas manos con una toalla, se miró por última vez las acaloradas mejillas y decidió que tendría que dejar el ensayo de muecas para más tarde. Ahora su aspecto y sus emociones eran exactamente como las de aquella niña que había recibido su primer ramo de flores doce años atrás.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia pertenece a Vicki Lewis Thompson, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo la adapto y solo usare a la pareja principal ya que son los personajes que mas me gustan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 3

Edward aguardaba frente a la puerta de Isabella con una docena de rosas rojas envueltas en papel verde de seda. En sus años de citas, siempre había recurrido a las rosas baratas, sin entender que no duraban más que unos cuantos días. Las rosas recién cortadas, como las que llevaba en esa ocasión, duraban mucho más, lo suficiente para causar impresión.

Y eso era lo que tenía intención de hacer. Tenía un presentimiento con aquella mujer. Aunque le resultara difícil explicar por qué le parecía adecuada para él, estaba permitiendo que sus instintos controlaran sus acciones. Por eso había comprado rosas de primera calidad en la primera cita. Quería que Isabella supiera que iba en serio.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta y la vio con aquel vestido rojo y aquellos zapatos, se alegró doblemente de haber comprado rosas caras. Una mujer como Isabella Swan había recibido sin duda bastantes ramos, y él quería destacar entre la multitud de pretendientes.

—Hola —lo saludó ella—. Guau... Rosas.

—Y me alegra haberlas escogido de color rojo —le tendió el ramo—. Supongo que es tu color favorito.

—Es mi nuevo color favorito. Entra. Buscaré un recipiente.

—Debería ser tu color favorito —dijo él entrando en el apartamento—. Te sienta de maravilla.

—Gracias —le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz—. Siéntate. Vuelvo enseguida.

Él asintió, aunque no tenía intención de sentarse. De pie podía disfrutar de una mejor vista del apartamento.

Lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco. Aquel apartamento parecía la habitación de una residencia universitaria en vez de la casa de una joven trabajadora. Estanterías improvisadas de ladrillos y tablones, sobrecargadas de libros en rústica y lo que parecían libros de texto. Un futón hacía las veces de sofá; sobre él colgaban varios posters de galerías de arte. Las mujeres con las que había salido recientemente preferían los muebles de verdad y los cuadros enmarcados.

La casa estaba bastante limpia y ordenada, pero no parecía que Isabella se hubiera devanado los sesos pensando en la decoración. Un poto mustio colgaba de un gancho del techo, y la mesita de centro parecía un mueble usado de sus padres.

De acuerdo, no era preciEdwardente una persona con gusto por las labores domésticas. ¿Acaso era eso un problema? A pesar de sí mismo, tuvo que reconocer que tal vez sí lo fuera. El interés por crear un ambiente hogareño y acogedor estaba en su actual lista de prioridades.

Pero entonces volvió Isabella con las flores, que combinaban perfectamente con su pintalabios y sus mejillas sonrosadas, y Edward olvidó sus exigencias caseras. Si de aquello salía algo serio, él mismo le construiría un nidito de amor. Las reglas cambiaban cada día. ¿Qué importaba que Isabella no tuviera un florero decente de cristal y hubiera metido las rosas en un modesto recipiente que parecía haber estado guardado durante años?

—Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas —por su expresión, cualquiera pensaría que le había regalado diamantes.

Su entusiasmo le resultó a Edward muy sexy. Quizá no se molestara en decorar su apartamento ni en comprar cristalería porque tenía muchas otras cosas más interesantes que hacer en su vida, como pedirle a un completo desconocido que fuera a cenar con ella.

—Muy bien —dejó el florero sobre la mesita y recogió un pequeño bolso del futón—. Ya estoy lista.

Edward pensó en la matrícula del descapotable. Sí, el entusiasmo de Isabella lo excitaba realmente.

—Pues vamonos.

A mitad de la comida, Isabella se felicitó a sí misma por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Como el restaurante era de categoría, el camarero no le había pedido su identificación cuando Edward pidió una botella de vino tino para acompañar la pasta. Para Isabella era todo un alivio. Aunque llevaba el carné falso, no quería usarlo más de lo necesario.

Siguiendo su plan, había dirigido la conversación para que hablaran de Edward. Durante los entremeses, había confirmado lo que ya sabía, que su familia se había trasladado a Oregon justo después de que él acabara el instituto. Había ido a la universidad, pero nunca pudo acostumbrarse al tiempo, así que decidió regresar a Phoenix para montar su negocio.

Durante el primer plato, Isabella consiguió que hablara de su trabajo. No lo culpó por sentirse orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, creando una empresa boyante en tiempos de crisis económica. Además, le gustaba escucharlo. Su voz tenía una cualidad ronca y sexy que no había tenido a los dieciocho años.

—El árbol que podaste hoy ha quedado como una escultura —le dijo ella—. Es increíble. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?

Él dejó su copa de vino y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, tengo mucha práctica. Y además es muy divertido. Me gusta trepar a los árboles. No creo que sea muy diferente al entusiasmo que sientes tú por diseñar una campaña publicitaria. A propósito, ¿cómo te las apañas?

Aunque era una pregunta inocente, Isabella la vio como un intento de desviar la conversación hacia ella.

—Créeme, no es ni la mitad de interesante que tu trabajo. Dime, ¿cuál ha sido el mayor reto paisajístico que has tenido?

Él le sonrió.

—Empiezo a pensar que has salido con un montón de egocéntricos.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh, sólo por tu insistencia en que hablemos de mí todo el tiempo. Tal vez a tus otras citas les gustara así, pero a mí a me encantaría oír algo sobre ti.

—Yo no... yo no soy tan fascinante —era cierto. Esperaba ser fascinante, pero para ello necesitaría tiempo. Y Edward iba a ser parte del proceso, aunque él no lo sabía.

—Vamos. Una mujer que conduce un descapotable rojo con una matrícula tan llamativa...

Aquél era el error fatal de su plan. Con el coche, el vestido y los zapatos se había presentado a sí misma como una chica sensual y atrevida, cuando su intención había sido concentrarse en él para evitar ser el centro de atención. ¿Cómo podría estar a la altura de su imagen sin revelarle demasiado?

Entonces recordó el proyecto actual en el que trabajaba.

—Bueno, ahora estoy diseñando una nueva imagen para Slightly Scandalous.

Él la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Te suena esa tienda?

—Eh... sí, he oído hablar de ella.

Por la reacción inicial de Edward, Isabella pensó que su contacto con Slightly Scandolous no había sido únicamente de oídas. En cualquier caso, la lencería sexy parecía ser un tema que encajaba bien con el descapotable rojo y la matrícula.

—Han visto lo bien que lo está haciendo Victoria's Secret —explicó—, y quieren beneficiarse ellos también. Han alquilado un local comercial y quieren ofrecer una imagen más clásica cuando se trasladen.

—¿Y cómo lo haces? Quiero decir, cuando pienso en Slightly Scandalous, pienso en microtangas y bodys translúcidos.

Al mencionar esas cosas, el ambiente que se respiraba en la mesa cambió, y quizá fuera eso lo que Isabella necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a conseguir que babeara si seguían hablando de podas y árboles.

—Exactamente. Todo depende del estilo. Si hago bien mi trabajo, cuando pienses en Slightly Scandalous, visualizarás a una modelo con lencería de seda, lo bastante decente para aparecer por televisión sin dejar de resultar muy sexy.

—¿Así que piensan abandonar su estilo anterior? —parecía decepcionado al preguntarlo.

—Es lo más probable. Hay demanda de sobra para sus artículos, pero parece que quieren cambiar —hizo una pausa y decidió que una chica atrevida sería más descarada—. Confiésalo, ¿alguna vez has ido a esa tienda?

Edward se ruborizó hasta el cuello de su camisa de seda.

—Creo que voy a acogerme a la Quinta Enmienda.

Eso era lo mismo que decir que alguna vez había comprado lencería erótica. Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería que un hombre como Edward le regalara ropa interior. La sola idea le puso la carne de gallina.

—Tengo la sensación de que acabo de declararme culpable —dijo él.

—En absoluto —negó ella. Lo que sí había hecho era conseguir parecer aún más sexy, si eso era posible. Se recordó a sí misma que tenía que mantener su papel de chica sofisticada—. Sé que los hombres tenéis fantasías.

—He oído que las mujeres también las tienen —replicó el clavándole la mirada.

—Bueno, claro que sí... —respondió sin poder ocultar los nervios. Tenía que retroceder un poco—. De eso trata mi proyecto, utilizar las fantasías femeninas en vez de servir a las masculinas. Por lo general, las mujeres prefieren vivir sus fantasías con más sutileza.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te gusta a ti vivir tus fantasías?

—Oh, supongo que como a la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Lo dudo. Sé sincera. Yo he confesado haber comprado algo en Slightly Scandalous. Lo menos que puedes hacer es confesar que has usado esas prendas.

—Eh, bueno, yo...

—Tus mejillas te delatan, Isabella —dijo con una sonrisa—. Reconozco a una chica mala cuando la veo. Pero que conste que me parece muy bien que lleves lencería de Slightly Scandalous.

Isabella sabía que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso, pero ya casi había conseguido su misión. Edward parecía morirse de ganas de estar a solas con ella.

—Yo también me acojo a la Quinta Enmienda —dijo levantando su copa. La apuró y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

Edward dejó escapar el aire.

—Sabes cómo excitar a un hombre, ¿eh? —tomó la botella de vino y le rellenó la copa.

Ella tomó la firme decisión de no beber ni una gota más. Apurar su copa de un trago había sido el gesto propio de una mujer adulta, pero se sentía un poco mareada. Si ingería más de ese delicioso líquido rojo, acabaría contándole a Edward la historia de su vida. Y eso no podía ser, así que tomaría agua durante el resto de la cena. De hecho, un poco de agua tal vez la ayudara a calmar los nervios. Por el modo en que Edward la miraba, presentía que había comenzado algo que no estaba dispuesta a acabar. Agarró el vaso de agua y tomó un largo y refrescante trago.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber una cosa —dijo él—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en el labio?

Isabella se atragantó con el agua. Como maniobra imprevista de distracción funcionó muy bien. Edward se levantó al instante y le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras murmuraba palabras de preocupación.

Ella recuperó poco a poco la respiración y le rogó que volviera a su asiento. Otros comensales los estaban observando, e incluso el camarero había acudido para cerciorarse de que no pasaba nada.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Edward volviendo a sentarse.

—Sí, muy bien. Sólo un poco avergonzada. Pensarás que tengo que aprender a beber agua.

—Espero que no haya sido por algo que dije.

—No, no, nada de eso.

—Si es por la cicatriz, lo siento mucho.

—Cielos, claro que no. Es una vieja herida de la infancia. Casi nunca recuerdo que la sigo teniendo —en realidad, siempre la había complacido tenerla, puesto que le recordaba a Edward. Había sido el hombre de sus fantasías durante muchos años. Y eso era lo malo de haberse encontrado con él. No era probable que pudiera estar a la altura de la imagen que ella se había creado.

—Apuesto a que fue jugando en algún columpio.

—Algo así —tenía que cambiar de tema antes de cometer algún desliz.

—Recuerdo que una vez estaba jugando en una piscina con la hermana pequeña de un amigo. Fui demasiado brusco y la pobre acabó con unos cuantos puntos. Me sentí como un cretino.

Isabella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reaccionar.

—No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo. Seguro que no lo hiciste intencionadamente.

—No, pero debería haber tenido más cuidado. Era sólo una niña, de siete u ocho años. No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero aún puedo ver su carita, con una bolsa de hielo apretada contra la boca.

—Seguro que se recuperó pronto —sí, se recuperó de la herida, pero desde entonces lo llevó a él en el corazón.

—Oh, seguro que sí. A los dos meses hablé con mi amigo para asegurarme. Pero después de eso él se alistó en los Marines y perdimos el contacto. Desde entonces no he vuelto a intentar localizarlo. Y debería hacerlo. Quizá por eso estamos teniendo esta conversación, para recordarme que debo buscar a mi viejo amigo Jim y ver si ha vuelto a la ciudad.

Isabella no podía impedirle eso. Como tampoco podía arriesgarse a que la descubriera. Lo mejor que podía hacer sería disfrutar de aquella velada con Edward, porque era muy improbable que volvieran a verse.

Al final de la cena, Edward no había progresado mucho intentando conocer a Isabella. Y deseaba conocerla, porque físicamente lo estaba volviendo loco. En sus viejos tiempos se habría rendido a sus impulsos sexuales y habría dejado la relación para más tarde. Ahora, en cambio, quería establecer la relación antes que nada.

Pero Isabella no lo estaba ayudando. Parecía que le gustaba ser una mujer misteriosa, y esa actitud anunciaba una aventura de una sola noche. Tal vez fuera eso lo que ella tenía pensado. Después de todo, había sido ella quien dio el primer paso, y había insistido en pagar la cena. Él había intentado hacerse con la cuenta, pero ella se le había adelantado.

Así que tal vez estaba destinado a ser su juguete sexual por una noche. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquel plan. Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera si se sorprendía a sí mismo mirándole la boca y ansiando bajar la vista al pecho.

Quería tocarla... por todas partes. Mientras salían del restaurante, se conformó con tomarla de la mano, pero incluso aquel contacto tan simple lo excitó. Debería estar ofendido ante de la idea de que ella lo deseara únicamente para el sexo, pero en vez de eso lo sentía como un reto.

Por desgracia, la siguiente parte de la velada no iba a permitir mucha conversación entre ellos. Sólo los separaban tres manzanas del ruidoso Cactus Club, donde para comunicarse tendrían que leerse los labios.

—¿Tus padres viven en Phoenix?

—Eh, no. En Gilbert —respondió ella.

—Esa zona se está expandiendo. ¿Es allí donde fuiste a la escuela?

—No exactamente. Vaya, el semáforo va a cambiar. Debemos darnos prisa —le tiró de la mano, pero él se resistió.

—Puede que no me importe.

—Oh —lo miró con sospecha—. De acuerdo. Podemos esperar hasta que cambie otra vez el semáforo.

Él decidió que había llegado el momento para un poco más de intimidad. La tomó de la otra mano y tiró de ella.

—Isabella, ¿por qué te escondes de mí?

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Esconderme? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque cada vez que intento averiguar algo sobre ti, encuentras una manera para evitar responderme —le soltó las manos y la tomó por los hombros. Qué piel tan sedosa tenía—. Quiero conocerte —se preguntó si había sido imaginación suya el brillo fugaz de pánico que creyó ver en sus ojos.

Fuera real o imaginario, enseguida desapareció y Isabella sonrió.

—¿En qué sentido?

«En todos», pensó él.

—Ya sabes... las cosas que te gustaba hacer de pequeña, cuál es tu música preferida, si tienes algún equipo favorito o si odias los deportes...

—Me gusta el béisbol, y mi equipo favorito son los Diamondbacks.

—El mío también.

Entre todas las cosas que le había preguntado, ella había elegido la menos personal para responder. Casi todo el mundo en Phoenix era fan del equipo local. Sin embargo, aunque realmente no sabía más de ella que antes, se encontró acariciándole los hombros y deseando besarla. ¿Cómo era posible? En teoría, no debería besar a una mujer que mantenía sus cartas tan cerca del pecho.

Pero, qué pechos los suyos... Edward se moría por saber cómo sería apretarse contra ellos.

—Bueno, al menos es un comienzo —dijo, y la atrajo más cerca—. ¿Y la música?

—Me gusta todo tipo de música.

—¿Todo? —no podía apartar la mirada de su boca tan tentadora—. ¿Incluso el rap?

—A veces.

A Edward le fascinaba cómo movía los labios al hablar.

—¿Sabes cantar? —era una buena pregunta, pero estaba tan concentrado en su boca, que le pareció absurda.

—No muy bien —levantó la vista y lo miró—. ¿Y tú?

—No muy bien —la tentación lo superó. Se olvidó de por qué no quería hacer eso aún y se inclinó para besarla.

Y fue un tremendo error, porque ella le devolvió el beso. Tal vez no quisiera contarle nada de sí misma, pero estaba dispuesta a besarlo como si el fin del mundo fuera inminente. Entreabrió los labios y puso la lengua en funcionamiento, y cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó, se acomodó contra él y dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer.

Como beso, superó todas las expectativas. Edward se vio invadido por toda clase de ideas que no debería estar teniendo. De hecho, si seguían besándose así, acabarían detenidos. Se separó con dificultad y la miró a los ojos para cerciorarse de que no había malinterpretado su grado de aceptación. Efectivamente... los ojos de Isabella ardían, el pecho le palpitaba y el cuerpo le temblaba. Igual que a él.

—Tenía... tenía un presentimiento sobre esto —dijo.

—Yo... yo no —balbuceó ella.

—A veces... hay algo entre dos personas —eso sí que era una declaración profunda. Qué patético. Le frotó los brazos como si intentara reactivarle la circulación sanguínea, lo cual era ridículo. A juzgar por su reacción, la circulación de Isabella era excelente. Y en cuanto a él mismo, podía sentir el torrente de sangre fluyendo a toda velocidad por sus venas y arterias.

—Algo explosivo —dijo ella. Aún le costaba respirar.

—Cierto, pero creo que antes deberíamos conocernos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Está bien.

—Por desgracia, no tendremos ocasión para ello en el concierto de mi hermano. El ruido será horrible. Y no puedo irme muy pronto o pensará que no me ha gustado.

—En ese caso debemos ir y quedarnos tanto tiempo como sea necesario.

—Eso me temo. Pero después... —no se atrevía a expresar en palabras lo que estaba pensando. Esperó que ella estuviese pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Después de eso... veremos lo que ocurre.

Así que Isabella prefería andarse con evasivas. Pues él no la creía. Había sentido su fuego y sabía lo inflamable que era.

—Creo que ambos suponemos que ocurrirá algo.

—Pensé que querías conocerme primero.

—Quiero conocerte primero —dijo él, y le dio un beso fugaz—. Y lo haré.


	5. Chapter 4

_** La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen yo solo la adapto y solo usare a la pareja principal ya que son los personajes que mas me gustan espero su comprension.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4

De algún modo Isabella consiguió cruzar la calle sin que la atropellaran. Seguramente fue gracias a que Edward la agarraba de la mano y se encargada de velar por los dos. Menos mal, porque ella estaba demasiado aturdida por el beso como para preocuparse del tráfico.

¿Desde cuando un beso era algo tan intenso? Había besado a otros hombres con anterioridad y había podido analizar el proceso con detalle, incluso durante el propio acto. Había evaluado las técnicas y las había catalogado según su firmeza, su sabor y cualquier otro factor importante. También había tenido en cuenta las caricias y los toqueteos, o su carencia, para comprobar si añadían o restaban calidad.

Pero el beso de Edward parecía haber acabado con todas sus neuronas y capacidad analítica. En vez de ser un suave ejercicio bucal, la había arrojado al interior de un tornado, obligándola a aferrarse desesperadamente a Edward mientras un furioso vendaval de deseo la sacudía desde todos los ángulos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que él le estaba ofreciendo, quería recibirlo hasta la extenuación.

Hasta entonces, todas sus experiencias sexuales habían sido motivadas por la curiosidad. Pero aquel impulso huracanado no se parecía en nada a lo que conocía. Era pura desesperación mezclada con deseo carnal, algo que amenazaba con volverla loca si no satisfacía las necesidades creadas por un simple beso. No, nada de simple. Había sido un beso de lo más complicado. Por su culpa tendría que revisar sus tácticas, pues su plan original incluía mucho más control de la situación. Había juzgado su habilidad basándose en sus experiencias anteriores. No había considerado la posibilidad de que un beso le transformara las rodillas en gelatina. Siempre había creído que eso no era más que una exageración ridícula.

Pero por lo visto se había equivocado. Por lo visto, había hombres como Edward que podían transformarle las rodillas en gelatina. En cualquier caso, tenía una situación muy delicada entre las manos. Lo bueno era que él quería acostarse con ella; después de todo, su objetivo era hacerlo babear. Lo malo era que ella también quería acostarse con él.

¿Y ahora qué? Su plan consistía en flirtear con él y excitarlo, no en tener una aventura pasional. Pero eso era preciEdwardente lo que él quería.

Y también ella, aunque sabía que era una acción arriesgada. Una acción arriesgada y extremadamente estúpida. Cuanto más se implicara, más probable era que Edward descubriese su verdadera identidad. Y eso no debía ocurrir bajo ningún concepto.

No, ella quería seguir siendo una mujer sexy y misteriosa. No podía perder el control, de modo que ya no habría más besos. Aquélla sería su primera y última cita con Edward.

Cuando llegó a esa conclusión, Edward estaba abriendo la puerta del Cactus Club. El grupo telonero ya había ocupado el escenario, y el aire vibraba con el sonido de la batería y las guitarras acústicas.

Isabella rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el carné falso. Siempre la ponía nerviosa enseñarlo, pero aquella noche fue aún peor. Nada podría ser peor que la descubrieran delante de Edward. Por suerte, el interior estaba débilmente iluminado y el encargado de la entrada, que además era conocido de Edward, apenas se fijó en el carné.

—Colin te ha reservado una mesa en primera fila —dijo el tipo, inclinándose para hacerse oír por encima de la música—. Dijo que él paga la primera ronda.

—Eso ya lo veremos —respondió Edward con una sonrisa, y condujo a Isabella a una mesa vacía junto a la atestada pista de baile.

Una vez allí, le retiró la silla y se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Ella se volvió para contestarle y sus bocas estuvieron a punto de chocar. Al retirarse, él le sujetó la barbilla con la mano.

—No irás a sufrir un ataque de timidez, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

«Timidez» era la última palabra que Isabella quería que Edward asociara con ella.

—Claro que no —respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Pero no quiero que se burlen de ti si tu hermano nos ve.

—Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por eso —su expresión se hizo más cálida mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con el pulgar—. Ojalá no tuviéramos que estar aquí.

—Pero lo estamos.

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Ella había visto suficientes películas y leído suficientes libros para saber lo que una chica atrevida tomaría para empezar.

—Lo que tengas para ofrecerme, Edward.

Él soltó un gemido.

—Eso después. Más tarde podrás tomar lo que quieras. Ahora sólo puedo ofrecerte una copa.

—En ese caso agua mineral.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó.

—Me gusta. Una mujer que quiere permanecer alerta. Creo que tomaré lo mismo.

—No te abstengas por mí.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Normalmente, disfruto mucho más con el grupo si estoy un poco bebido. Pero esta noche no me hace falta.

—Al menos tómate una cerveza.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Viendo lo que está en juego, no será ningún sacrificio.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando asimiló el significado de esas palabras. Si pudiera seguir la corriente... Pero no se atrevía, no con ese hombre.

—Pareces hacer olvidado que antes hay que conocerse.

—No, no lo he olvidado —dijo, y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

Ella no podía detenerlo sin montar una escena.

Y tampoco quería detenerlo. Una vez más, se perdió en aquel mágico sabor. La música y el bullicio se apagaron. Sólo existía la suave presión de los labios de Edward, y deseaba más, mucho más...

Él se retiró y tomó aire.

—Ya está.

Ella abrió los ojos, sintiéndose como la Bella Durmiente. Pero aquello no era un cuento de hadas y no iba a caer hechizada por el apuesto príncipe. No si podía evitarlo.

—Ya te conozco mejor —murmuró él.

—No puedes averiguar nada de un beso.

—Pues claro que sí. Por ejemplo...

—¿Qué van a tomar, señor? —preguntó un camarero que apareció detrás de él.

Isabella miró por encima del hombro de Edward y miró al camarero, quien le guiñó un ojo. Estar con Edward ya había elevado su estatus. Ningún camarero le había dedicado nunca un guiño.

Edward se enderezó y se giró. Mientras pedía las bebidas, Isabella aprovechó para recuperar algo de su autodisciplina característica. No se había graduado en la universidad a los dieciocho años permitiendo que las distracciones arruinaran sus planes.

Y aquello no era diferente. Bueno, un poco sí... De acuerdo, era muy diferente.

Pero si había sido disciplinada en sus estudios, podría serlo para limitar los besos. No, no para limitarlos; para eliminarlos. No podía permitirse más momentos así. Repasó rápidamente su lista de razones y se obligó a no olvidarlas.

Edward se sentó frente a ella y dejó el bloc del camarero sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? —preguntó ella en voz alta para hacerse oír.

—¡Lo he tomado prestado por un rato! —escribió algo en el cuaderno, arrancó la hoja y se la pasó junto con el bolígrafo que también había conseguido del camarero.

Ella miró la hoja y leyó lo que había escrito: _¿Eres una persona diurna o nocturna?_

Isabella se echó a reír. No era extraño que Edward tuviera un negocio próspero. Era un hombre con muchos recursos, y ella admiraba eso en las personas.

Escribió _Nocturna _en el papel y se lo devolvió. Esa clase de información no le crearía problemas. Lo que tenía que evitar eran los datos biográficos, como por ejemplo a qué instituto había ido, que preciEdwardente había sido el mismo de Edward.

Él escribió _Yo también _bajo su respuesta y sostuvo la hoja en alto para que ella pudiera leerlo. Parecía complacido de que tuvieran algo en común, pero tal vez pensaba que aquello era el inicio de algo espectacular. Isabella empezaba a sentirse culpable, porque no sería el inicio de nada. Por desgracia, veía a Edward como un instrumento de entrenamiento sexual, lo cual no era justo para él ni para nadie. Quizá debería excusarse diciendo que no soportaba la música y marcharse de allí.

No necesitaba quedarse más tiempo para comprobar que tenía habilidades para la seducción ni para tener historias que contarle a sus compañeras de la oficina. Había logrado su objetivo. Edward la deseaba y ella se había ganado el primer galón de Chica Mala, así que ya podía abandonar la farsa.

Edward se quedaría dolido y confuso, y probablemente intentaría contactar con ella, lo cual estaba fuera de toda cuestión. No podía intimar más con él y luego romper. En esos momentos sólo le infligiría heridas superficiales en su ego, pero si seguían, sería mucho peor para él.

Mientras ella reflexionaba, Edward estaba ocupado escribiendo otra pregunta. Empujó el bloc sobre la mesa y le arrojó el bolígrafo.

Era su oportunidad para marcharse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir: _Tengo que irme. La música me da dolor de cabeza. _Edward no podría irse con ella, pues el grupo de su hermano estaba a punto de salir a tocar. Seguramente le pediría un taxi y punto.

Si tenía intención de marcharse, no debería leer la pregunta que le había escrito. Pero la curiosidad era uno de sus rasgos más característicos. Un rasgo que casi siempre le había servido para alcanzar sus propósitos, pero que en esos momentos era una maldición.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma, leyó la pregunta: _¿Cuál era tu libro favorito cuando tenías siete años?_ Maldición, sabía que no debería haberla leído. Edward no sólo estaba jugando a conocerla mejor. Realmente quería saber quién era.

Agarró el bolígrafo y escribió: _«Megatrends», del economista John Naisbitt. ¿Y el tuyo? _Le tendió el papel y esperó a ver su reacción. Una reacción propia de todos los hombres, salvo de los más geniales.

Como era de esperar, Edward puso los ojos como platos y levantó la mirada. Ella casi pudo leer sus pensamientos... «¡Alerta! Intelectual al acecho».Pero entonces sonrió y tomó el boli. Siguió sonriendo mientras escribía cuál era su libro favorito y añadía otra línea, quizá otra pregunta.

Cuando el pasó el papel, ella dudó un momento. Se suponía que ya debería haberse marchado, y sin embargo allí estaba, compartiendo notas con Edward. Pero tenía que averiguar qué había escrito y cuál era su próxima pregunta. Sin darse cuenta, Edward había elegido un método de comunicación que espoleaba la curiosidad natural de Isabella, quien no podía resistirse al suspense creado en cada nota.

Miró el papel y leyó: _Mi libro favorito era «Buenas noches, luna»._ _Creo que eres mucho más lista que yo. ¿Supone eso un problema para ti? _Lo miró y vio la inseguridad en su expresión. Edward no la estaba rechazando porque fuera inteligente... tenía miedo de que fuera ella quien lo rechazara.

El corazón se le encogió un poco. No podía irse ahora. En vez de eso escribió _Ninguno en absoluto _y le devolvió la hoja. El rostro de Edward se iluminó con otra amplia sonrisa. Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y volvió a escribir algo, pero esa vez sólo le tendió el papel, sin el bolígrafo.

Cuando Isabella leyó lo que había escrito, el pulso se le aceleró.

_Prometo compensarte en otras áreas_.

Santo Cielo, aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a garantizarle una pasión tal que la hiciera olvidarse de su coeficiente intelectual.

El número inicial de los Tin Tarántulas acabó con la comunicación escrita, pero a Edward no le importó. Gracias a aquella táctica estaba conociendo a Isabella Swan. Lo que le había parecido una actitud distante podría estar relacionado con su inteligencia superior. Ella no había querido demostrarle que era inteligente, lo cual era comprensible. Edward podía imaginarse los problemas que hubiera tenido con sus otras citas. Algunos hombres reaccionaban muy mal si descubrían que una mujer era más inteligente que ellos.

Pero no era el caso. Le gustaba estar con gente lista. Lo había descubierto desde una edad muy temprana al tener que tratar con Colin, que había heredado más neuronas que él. A veces, cuando discutía con su hermano, era incapaz de seguirlo en sus argumentaciones, pero nunca se aburría. Así que, si a Isabella no le importaba el desfase entre sus habilidades mentales, a él tampoco.

Menos mal que se le había ocurrido la idea de las notas, o quizá nunca hubiera descubierto su secreto. Seguro que ella lo había puesto a prueba cuando él le preguntó por su libro favorito. Quizá había llegado a pensar que aquello acabaría con la atracción de él hacia ella.

Pero esa atracción estaba lejos de acabar. Aquella mujer era hermosa e inteligente. Menuda combinación. Y algo más. Isabella no era ni mucho menos tan sofisticada como quería hacerle creer a todo el mundo.

Edward se preguntaba si habría sido una persona tímida e introvertida en el colegio, para luego transformarse al entrar en el mundo laboral. Lentillas de colores, un peinado diferente, ropa nueva, un coche rojo... Todo eso podrían ser los accesorios de su nueva imagen.

En el negocio de la publicidad, su inteligencia le servía para ascender. Pero en las citas y la seducción, por desgracia, podía suponer un obstáculo. Aún quedaban muchos hombres que necesitaban sentirse superiores a las mujeres. Seguramente Isabella se había tropezado con muchos de ellos, y por eso tenía mucho cuidado en no revelar mucho sobre sí misma.

Todo eso le parecía estupendo a Edward. Si Isabella estaba buscando a alguien que la apreciara por todo lo que era, incluyendo su inteligencia, él era su hombre. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una velada muy emocionante, y eso que ni siquiera iba por la mitad.

En un momento de la actuación, Isabella se inclinó sobre la mesa para preguntarle quién era su hermano. Edward se lo señaló, recordando que Colin era la razón de que estuviera allí, de modo que debía prestar más atención. Colin tocaba la guitarra. El grupo constaba además de un bajista, un batería y un teclista, quien además era el cantante.

Todos iban vestidos con tonos oscuros. Colin llevaba unos vaqueros caídos y una camiseta negra. Su largo pelo negro volaba en todas direcciones, y sus pendientes dorados lanzaban destellos mientras tocaba frenéticamente su guitarra eléctrica. Aquella música parecía satisfacer al público que abarrotaba el local.

Edward deseó que Isabella lo estuviera soportando bien. Al final del primer número, ella se puso a aplaudir con tanto entusiasmo, que él no pudo creerse que estuviera fingiendo. Parecía gustarle de verdad. No paraba de seguir el ritmo con los pies y de moverse al son de la música. Y Edward se quedó tan fascinado observándola, que pasó un rato antes de que se le ocurriera que tal vez Isabella quisiera bailar. Se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

Ella pareció asustada y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Él se inclinó para no tener que gritar. Dios, qué bien olía...

—Oh, vamos —la animó—. No soy un gran bailarín.

—Yo sí que no lo soy —respondió ella, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa.

—Mira, la pista es muy pequeña. Sólo hay espacio para estar de pie y contonearse un poco.

Aparentemente, aquello la convenció. Lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Voy a arriesgarme a ponerme en ridículo sólo para ver cómo te pones tú.

—Buena idea —dijo él. La hizo levantarse y los dos se metieron en la atestada pista de baile.

Hacía mucho que Edward no bailaba entre codazos y empujones, lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco cohibido. Pero quería que Isabella se soltara, y para ello tenía que olvidar que su hermano estaba en el escenario y que podría verlo. Así que se rindió a lo inevitable y empezó a moverse.

Y, alabado fuera Dios, también lo hizo Isabella. Empezó con movimientos pequeños y tensos, pero cuando él la desafió al exagerar los suyos propios, se echó a reír y se lanzó de lleno. A los pocos segundos estaba balanceando sus hermosos pechos.

Edward deseó dejar de bailar y observarla, pero entonces ella también se detendría, y él no quería eso. Siguió bailando y animándola con risas y sonrisas. Isabella era sorprendente. El ritmo del bajo resonaba en sus cuerpos, uniéndolos de un modo casi sexual.

Edward no había bailado así en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba bebido. Aquella noche bailaba bajo la influencia de Isabella, una mujer que sabía cómo hacerlo temblar. 


	6. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 5

Isabella abandonó su aburrida rutina. Le había encantado la música de los Tin Tarántulas cuando los oyó tocar en la universidad. Sentada frente a ellos en el Cactus Club, sintiendo el ritmo en sus venas, había deseado moverse al son de las notas. Pero no había tenido intención de bailar.

Entonces Edward le había propuesto que se levantaran y se movieran un poco, y ella había sido incapaz de resistirse a ver su aspecto en la pista de baile. Perder aquella oportunidad significaría perder el galón de Chica Mala que había ganado antes. Aceptó, y comprobó que Edward sabía cómo moverse.

Y cuando vio que él se abandonaba al momento, experimentó un cambio interno y también ella se abandonó al ritmo. En la universidad había bailado en la intimidad de su habitación para sacudirse el estrés, siempre evitando que alguien la viera. Aquella noche, la combinación del vestido, los zapatos y Edward le ofreció la seguridad necesaria para hacerlo en público.

Al ver que nadie la señalaba ni se reía de ella, se permitió soltarse un poco más con cada tema. Le resultaba muy divertido, y era un verdadero alivio saber que podía estar con gente adulta en un club nocturno.

Edward la miraba como si quisiera encontrar una pista de baile sólo para ellos dos. Ella no sabía cómo tratar con el deseo que veía en sus ojos, especialmente porque el frenético baile la estaba excitando a ella también. Pero de momento quería deleitarse en las sensaciones que la música le provocaba, haciéndola sentirse la dueña de la pista. Nunca había experimentado nada igual, y suponía un gran paso en su evolución personal.

Siguieron bailando hasta que el grupo se tomó un descanso, y entonces volvieron jadeantes a sus asientos. La música de un disco siguió sonando por los altavoces, pero no era tan ruidosa, por lo que la pista de baile se vació. Isabella desistió de arreglarse el peinado y se quitó las horquillas para que el pelo le cayera por los hombros.

Edward se secó la frente con una servilleta.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo para esto.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron pensar. Él pensaba que era demasiado viejo para bailar en el Cactus Club mientras que ella acababa de empezar. Había que ser realista. No importaba lo maravillosos que fueran sus besos; Edward era demasiado mayor para ella o ella era demasiado joven para él.

Pero quería hacerle creer que tenía una edad parecida, así que asintió.

—Te entiendo.

—Lo dudo —dijo él sonriendo—. Pareces más fresca que una rosa, como si te murieras de impaciencia por que vuelva el grupo.

—Me gusta cómo tocan —no tenía sentido fingir indiferencia, después de cómo había reaccionado a su música.

—¡Me alegro de oírlo! —exclamó Colin, que apareció en ese momento. Agarró una silla libre y se sentó a horcajadas—. Hola, soy Colin —se presentó a Isabella tendiéndole la mano—. El incorregible hermano menor.

—Isabella Swan —dijo ella estrechándole la mano—. Tu música es genial —supuso que tendría veintipocos años, mucho más cercano a su edad que Edward. En teoría, sería más compatible con ella. Alguien que estaría encantado de bailar toda la noche. ¿Por qué, entonces, le parecía demasiado joven para ella?

—Buen concierto, hermano —dijo Edward—. Todo el mundo parece entusiasmado.

—Sí, creo que les gustamos —corroboró Colin con una sonrisa—. Además, la gente ha traído a sus amigos. Sólo conocemos a la mitad del público. Se ha hecho correr la voz.

—Y tanto —dijo Isabella—. Os vi tocar el año pasado en la universidad, y también entonces reunisteis bastante público.

—Sí —dijo Colin frunciendo el ceño—. Ojalá hubiéramos podido aprovecharnos de eso, pero tuvimos algunos problemas con el equipo.

—Alguien les robó los amplificadores —aclaró Edward con la mandíbula tensa.

—Y no teníamos seguro, puesto que no podíamos permitírnoslo —Colin puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano—. Este grandullón nos compró unos nuevos, aunque... —hizo una pausa y se acercó a Isabella—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero no le gusta nuestra música.

—¡Claro que me gusta vuestra música! —protestó Edward—. ¿Cuándo he dicho lo contrario?

Colin sonrió.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo hay que ver las tres cervezas que te tomas mientras tocamos. Después de todo, no se puede decir que seas un gran bebedor —agarró el vaso de agua mineral de Edward—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Vodka?

—Agua —respondió Edward cruzándose de brazos—. Como ves, no necesito tres cervezas para disfrutar del concierto.

Colin tomó un trago del vaso.

—Demonios... ¡Es agua! Bueno, quizá necesitas cerveza o una mujer atractiva con la que bailar —le hizo un guiño a Isabella.

—Deja de tontear con mi pareja, sinvergüenza —le espetó Edward.

Su tono era jocoso, pero la expresión de sus ojos, no.

—¿Te parece que estoy tonteando?

—Desde luego que sí.

—Bueno, pero no lo hago en serio —dijo Colin, y se volvió hacia Isabella—. Aunque me imagino que debe de ser muy embarazoso bailar con un viejo como mi hermano. Así que si quieres...

—¡Eh! —lo interrumpió Edward agarrándolo por el hombro—. Ya vale.

Colin se echó a reír.

—Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo. Oye, te agradezco de verdad que hayas venido esta noche. Y quiero que pidas otra cosa aparte de agua. En serio.

—El agua fue idea mía —dijo Isabella—. No culpes a Edward. Antes de venir tomamos un poco de vino, y yo tampoco bebo mucho. Pero gracias por invitarnos.

—De nada —respondió él irguiéndose—. Ojalá pudiera hacer más —miró a Edward—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece nuestra música cuando estás sobrio?

—Sorprendente —dijo Edward mirando a su hermano a los ojos—. Haré otra contribución a la causa muy pronto. Tengo una idea para atraer más clientes a mi negocio, y estoy pensando en contratar a Isabella para que me ayude a promocionar la empresa. Isabella es publicista.

—¿Contratarme? —preguntó ella, horrorizada—. No creo que...

—¡Eh, eso es genial! —Colin devolvió la silla a su lugar original y miró a su hermano—. Pero no pienses que tienes que hacerlo para darnos dinero. Estamos bien.

—Tranquilo. Encontraré la manera para deducírmelo de los impuestos. En realidad, me haréis un favor.

Isabella intentó pensar en una explicación razonable para rechazar su oferta.

—La verdad es que no estoy muy informada sobre el negocio de la jardinería.

—Puedo ponerte al día —dijo él.

—No vayas a hacer nada radical —advirtió Colin—. Yo soy el radical, no tú. Bueno, tengo que irme. Encantado de conocerte, Isabella.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella, y lo vio alejarse con sus vaqueros caídos y camiseta negra. No era extraño que Edward quisiera ayudarlo. Era un chico estupendo. Casi soltó una carcajada al pensar eso. Un chico estupendo... Seguramente era mayor que ella. ¿Y Edward quería contratarla? Tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

—Para que lo sepas, aún sigue mascando chicle —dijo Edward.

Ella se volvió y lo vio ligeramente preocupado, como si estuviera pensando que había una posibilidad de que se sintiera más atraída por su hermano menor que por él. Pero eso era imposible. Elegiría a Edward antes que a cualquier joven como Colin, aunque a Edward no le gustase pasar horas bailando.

Pero hablar de Colin le permitiría evitar el tema del proyecto publicitario de Edward.

—No me digas que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso? No, pero quiero que estés bien informada antes de actuar. Colin puede ser un encanto, y lo quiero, pero es un crío.

—Está claro que lo quieres. Tiene suerte de tenerte como hermano —dijo, pensando que podía recomendar a alguien de la oficina para el proyecto de Edward. Pero aun así tendría que seguir viéndolo, por lo que lo mejor sería recomendarle una empresa distinta.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme por él —tomó un sorbo de agua—. Espero que triunfe como músico, porque es un inútil para cualquier trabajo. Intenté meterlo en mi empresa, pero tuve que dejar que se fuera antes de que se mutilara. Estaba usando una sierra eléctrica como si fuera una guitarra y sin querer la encendió.

—¡Cielos! ¿Y no gana lo bastante con el grupo para mantenerse?

—No. Ha pasado por muchos empleos mediocres. No tiene problemas para que lo contraten, pero entonces empieza a fantasear y siempre lo acaban despidiendo. Se mudó aquí porque necesita tener cerca a su familia, y no podía quedarse en Oregon porque mis padres siempre lo estaban agobiando con el trabajo. Yo también le doy la lata, pero no tanto como ellos.

—¿Entonces vive contigo?

—No. Vive con otros dos músicos, a quienes no les importa que sea un vago y un cerdo —le sonrió a Isabella—. ¿Qué tal lo hago? ¿He conseguido desanimarte para que salgas con él?

—En ningún momento he querido salir con él.

—¿No se te he pasado esa idea por tu cabeza? Es más listo que yo.

—¿Y qué?

—Y tiene razón al decir que te divertirías mucho más bailando con él.

—Me he divertido mucho bailando contigo —lo miró por encima de la mesa y entonces se olvidó del proyecto publicitario y de todo excepto de Edward, el hombre con el que había soñado durante doce años. El hombre que la deseaba lo bastante como para luchar por ella.

El calor generado entre ellos era suficiente para derretir el hielo de los vasos. Isabella se preguntó cómo iba a acabar la velada sin volver a besarlo. Y si se permitía a sí misma ese placer, ¿cómo se negaría a los demás placeres que él tenía para ofrecerle?

Edward estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por haber hablado tan mal de Colin. Aunque todo lo que había dicho era cierto, la única razón por la que se lo había contado a Isabella era para que no se interesara por su hermano menor. Y era extremadamente mezquino. Si Isabella se sentía atraída por Colin, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Pero ella le había dicho que no sentía la menor atracción, y por el modo con que ahora lo miraba, Edward la creía. Y por eso su conciencia le remordía por haber dicho esas cosas de Colin, quien no podía evitar ser un artista y un soñador incapaz de trabajar.

—En el fondo, Colin es una gran persona a la que merece la pena tener cerca —dijo—. Es divertido y más optimista que yo. La gente se lo pasa muy bien con él.

—Eso es bueno si va a ser un artista. Se necesita carisma para entretener a la gente.

—Carisma no es preciEdwardente lo que le falta.

—Tú tampoco andas corto.

—¿Yo?

—Ajá. Es...

El grupo eligió ese momento para volver a tocar, apagando con su ruidosa música la conversación íntima. Isabella se encogió de hombros y sonrió, desistiendo en su intento por que la oyera. Se puso de pie y señaló con la cabeza la pista de baile, mirando a Edward con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró él, y retiró la silla para levantarse. Un hombre con carisma debía ser capaz de bailar otra vez.

Una canción rápida y estruendosa siguió a otra, y lo único que mantenía en movimiento a Edward era ver a Isabella, quien parecía eternamente dispuesta a bailar. Tenía la energía de una adolescente. Con la piel enrojecida y el maquillaje arruinado, incluso parecía una adolescente. Tal vez no apreciara aparentar menos años de los que tenía, pero algún día estaría encantada.

Él, sin embargo, se estaba cansando. Justo cuando se preguntaba si caería desfallecido, Colin tomó el micrófono para anunciar el último tema de la noche. Y para sorpresa de Edward y del público, dijo que sería una canción lenta.

—Para que mi hermano mayor pueda descansar —añadió.

Si Edward no hubiera estado tan cansado, habría saltado al escenario a darle su merecido. Pero en vez de eso se volvió hacia Isabella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Al instante sintió que recuperaba las energías.

Era una mujer tan cálida, tan llena de pasión y vida... Él le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, donde encajó a la perfección. Entonces posó la mejilla contra su pelo y aspiró su olor. El champú y el perfume se mezclaban en una dulce fragancia que le hizo olvidar el cansancio de sus piernas.

La letra de la balada no tenía ningún sentido, como tampoco ninguna de las otras canciones de los Tin Tarántulas. Pero a él no le importaba, siempre que pudiera mecerse en la pista de baile con Isabella, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus pechos y sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Ella suspiró y cambió ligeramente de postura para apretarse más contra él. Aquello bastó para encender la excitación de Edward. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo por impedir una erección, y más o menos lo consiguió. Pero si ella volvía a moverse...

Y volvió a moverse. Con la pelvis le frotó la bragueta. Edward gimió e intentó desesperadamente mantener el control, preguntándose si Isabella le estaba mandando una señal o si sus movimientos eran accidentales.

La pista de baile estaba llena de otras parejas en la misma posición que ellos, ajenas al mundo. Muchos de los hombres ya se habían tomado las libertades que Edward ansiaba.

Entonces decidió lanzarse y le deslizó las manos por la espalda, hasta agarrarle el trasero. Y qué trasero tenía...

La reacción de Isabella fue apretarse más. Y la de Edward fue una dura erección. Ella también debió de notarla, y como no hizo ademán de apartarse, debía de estar encantada.

Se le ocurrió pensar que hacer el amor con una mujer de alto coeficiente intelectual no debía de ser muy distinto a hacerlo con una mujer cualquiera. Las hormonas volvían estúpido a todo el mundo. Aun así, le gustó que ella fuera de una inteligencia superior y lo hubiera elegido a él. Pensó en su casa y en si la había limpiado lo suficiente antes de irse. Pensó en si había hecho o no la cama. Pero entonces recordó que Isabella no era preciEdwardente una fanática del orden, y eso lo relajó un poco.

La duda principal era si tenía o no preservativos en el cajón de la mesilla. Seguramente sí. Aunque hacía meses que no tenía relaciones sexuales, siempre mantenía la esperanza y un buen surtido de protección por si acaso.

Y a juzgar por cómo iba la noche, sus esperanzas estaban a punto de hacerse realidad.

Isabella nunca había bailado así con un hombre, nunca se había presionado contra un cuerpo masculino para asegurarse de que estaba duro como una piedra y desesperado por poseerla. Pero con Edward lo había hecho, porque la decisión que estaba tomando requería su rendición incondicional.

Tal vez no estaba pensando con claridad. O quizá no estaba pensando en absoluto. ¿Cómo podía pensar una mujer estando tan caliente y dispuesta a acostarse con un hombre que tenía las manos en una de las partes más eróticas de su anatomía? Podía sentir la impronta de cada dedo, y cada vez que él la apretaba un poco, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

Sin embargo, por muy excitada que estuviera, tenía que asegurarse de que su próximo movimiento fuera el adecuado. Edward le había desbaratado los planes al decir que pensaba contratarla. Sí, podía mandarlo a otra empresa y... Oh, Dios, qué duro estaba.

No, tenía que concentrarse en el problema, en la erección... em, en la dirección que deberían tomar. Presentía que Edward era un cabezota. Y un semental... Oh, sí...

¡Tenía que concentrarse, demonios! Tal vez no quisiera recurrir a otra empresa e insistiera en contratarla a ella.

Y en llevársela a la cama... Qué encantada estaría de tomar esa dirección. Nunca en su vida había sentido un deseo semejante, y si no hacía nada al respecto, tal vez acabara en un manicomio.

Sólo veía un modo de salvar su cordura y de que Edward cambiara de idea en su intención de contratarla. Y ese modo era pasando por el dormitorio de Edward. Harían el amor esa noche. Tendrían una maravillosa y salvaje aventura sexual. Una neblina le cubrió la mente al imaginarse a Edward desnudo y dispuesto.

No había pretendido que la noche acabara así, pero él no le había dejado opción. Según lo veía ella, acostarse con él era la única solución. Una vez que pasaran la noche juntos, Edward no podría pensar en contratarla. Y una vez que ella satisficiera su ardiente deseo, le daría las gracias y se alejaría.

Técnicamente, iba a convertir a Edward en una aventura de una sola noche. No había sido su intención, pero la culpa era sólo de él.

* * *

**Bueno chica nos leemos el fin de semana, cuidense**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 6

Una vez que tomó su decisión, Isabella se concentró en asegurarse de que Edward estaba de acuerdo. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para mover hacia delante las caderas, acentuando el punto de unión entre ellos. Gracias a la altura de sus tacones, su posición era la correcta. Podrían hacerlo contra la pared si estuvieran solos en el club.

Con sus ojos llameantes y la mandíbula tensa, Edward parecía un hombre dispuesto a echar a todo el mundo, pero ella tenía que asegurarse. Él había dicho que necesitaba conocerla mejor antes de que hubiera algo entre los dos. Y Isabella no quería que ningún obstáculo de última hora arruinara su plan.

Se humedeció los labios, igual que había visto hacerlo en la televisión.

—¿Crees que ya me conoces lo suficiente? —le preguntó.

Él parpadeó, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Dijiste que querías conocerme antes de... —le acarició la nuca—. Ya sabes.

—Oh, sí... Desde luego.

—¿Quieres decir que recuerdas haberlo dicho o que crees conocerme ya lo bastante bien?

—Las dos cosas —respondió con un suave gemido—. Tienes que dejar de mover las caderas así.

—Sólo estoy bailando —sí, definitivamente Edward estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

—Pues deja de bailar, por favor. No puedo... no sé cómo voy a volver a la mesa.

—¿A la mesa o al coche? —se compadeció de él y dejó de moverse.

—Eso también —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Gracias. Oh, demonios. La música ha acabado, y estoy... No te vayas a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré.

—El problema es que al rozarme ahí abajo me has excitado, pero no puedo apartarme de ti sin que todo el mundo en la pista de baile vea mi estado. Y mi hermano está en el escenario.

—Tal vez quieras mover tus manos a otro sitio. Quizá eso te ayude.

—Buena idea —deslizó las manos hacia arriba—. Pero sigo estando duro como una roca.

—Vamos a esperar un minuto.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que llamemos la atención si nos quedamos aquí.

—¿Cómo habías solucionado esto hasta ahora?

—Con fuerza de voluntad. Pero contigo no tengo ninguna.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No podrían quedarse mucho tiempo más en la pista de baile. Los aplausos y silbidos habían cesado y la gente estaba volviendo a las mesas. Pronto, Edward y ella quedarían solos allí de pie, inmóviles, como una estatua del parque.

—Piensa en algo más aparte del sexo.

—Ya lo he intentado. No funciona.

—Tendré que ayudarte yo. ¿Cuál era la asignatura que más odiabas en el colegio?

—Biología. Me puse enfermo cuando tuvimos que diseccionar una rana en segundo grado.

—Yo también —Isabella recordó cómo había salido del laboratorio nada más entrar—. ¿Cómo te fue ese curso?

—Casi suspendí la asignatura.

Isabella había podido salir del laboratorio porque sólo tenía doce años, y su profesor había aceptado que en lugar de diseccionar a la rana hiciera un trabajo sobre la vida de la misma.

—Muy bien. Piensa que estás en el laboratorio. Huele a formol. Agarras un bisturí y empiezas a...

—¡De acuerdo, lo has conseguido! —la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y la sacó de la pista de baile—. Espera un momento a que deje la propina.

—No me voy a ninguna parte.

—Eso espero —sacó varios billetes de la cartera y los dejó junto al vaso de agua—. Y espero también que no estuvieras bromeando con lo que dijiste en la pista de baile.

—No, no estaba bromeando.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí —dijo él apretándola a su lado.

—¿No tienes que despedirte de Colin?

—Colin estará ahora rodeado de admiradoras y no le gustará que lo interrumpan —la guió entre las mesas hacia la salida—. Siempre hablamos en los descansos, pero nunca después del concierto. Nos dejamos en paz para que cada uno haga lo que tenga que hacer.

—Entiendo.

—Y resulta que yo tengo algo importante que hacer.

Una ola de calor inundó a Isabella.

—Y resulta que yo también.

—Me alegra oírlo —le dio un suave apretón—. Porque tu historia de la rana se debilita por momentos.

El aire nocturno enfrió la acalorada piel de Edward, lo que no supuso un gran alivio mientras cubrían la distancia que los separaba del coche.

—¿Voy demasiado rápido? —le preguntó él, al darse cuenta por el entrecortado ritmo de sus tacones que tal vez le estuviera costando seguirle el paso.

—No, no vas demasiado rápido.

Pero quizá sí lo fuera en un sentido más amplio, pensó él. La relación había progresado hasta el sexo mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado, pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente para ir más despacio. Además, a una mujer tan dispuesta como Isabella no le gustaría perder el tiempo.

Había reconocido la expresión de sus ojos en la pista de baile. Isabella necesitaba urgentemente a alguien que sofocara su fuego. En los tiempos actuales, las mujeres no querían ir despacio cuando su intención era llegar hasta el final.

Se levantó un poco de brisa. La temperatura en el desierto de Arizona podía bajar de los treinta grados del mediodía a los quince de medianoche. Él llevaba una camisa de manga larga, pero ella tenía los brazos al descubierto.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó.

—Créeme, estoy bastante caliente.

Él soltó una carcajada y la apretó contra su costado.

—Doy fe de ello.

—Y tú también lo estás —dijo ella—. Así que no aminores el paso por mí ni te preocupes por la temperatura.

—Como quieras —Dios, cuánto le gustaba una mujer ansiosa. Por lo visto, los dos necesitaban acostarse antes que progresar en la amistad. El sexo impedía tener una conversación decente, así que primero celebrarían una sesión bajo las sábanas y luego hablarían largo y tendido.

Y cuando llegara el momento, tenía mucho de qué hablar. Ahora que sabía que era inteligente, quería averiguar más de su infancia, la cual debía de haber sido muy distinta a la suya. Quería saber cosas de sus amigos, de su familia y de sus aficiones.

Además, tenía verdadera intención de contratarla para su proyecto publicitario. Cuando ella le habló del nuevo estilo de Slightly Scandalous, se le había ocurrido que a su negocio también le iría bien un cambio de imagen. Eso le proporcionaría una gran excusa para verla, además de asegurar la prosperidad de su empresa.

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar de negocios o amistades, tenían que ocuparse del placer. Estaba convencido de que el sexo sería fantástico con Isabella, sobre todo si ella le aplicaba el mismo entusiasmo que al baile. En menos de una hora, los dos serían muy felices mutuamente.

Una vez en su Mustang, se mantuvieron callados y con las manos unidas salvo cuando él tenía que cambiar de marcha. Las palabras eran innecesarias cuando ambos sabían a lo que iban y cuando los dos estaban igualmente impacientes por llegar. Edward ni siquiera se molestó en encender la radio, puesto que una canción equivocada podría alterar el mágico ambiente que se respiraba en el coche.

Había muy poco tráfico a esa hora, pero aun así mantuvo una velocidad moderada. No quería arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente y echar a perder aquella oportunidad única. La oportunidad de disfrutar del mejor sexo de su vida.

Pero aun yendo despacio, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa, situada junto al campus universitario.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo él mientras detenía el coche en el camino de entrada. Decidió que no quería perder tiempo metiéndolo en el garaje. Y además, quería hacer pasar a Isabella por la puerta principal.

—¿Tienes una casa?

—Es del banco y mía, aunque principalmente del banco —la había comprado con la intención de probar sus ideas paisajísticas en el jardín trasero, y en cuanto se trasladó, había empezado a considerar tener una relación seria y estable.

Se preguntó si llegaría a ver esa noche como el comienzo de una relación definitiva. Hasta el momento, todo parecía apuntar a que sí.

Ella salió del coche antes de que él pudiera rodearlo para abrirle la puerta.

—Una casa parece algo propio de una persona mayor —dijo.

—Tiene sus ventajas —la tomó de la mano mientras subían por un camino curvo hacia la puerta. Por la ventana del salón se veía la luz de la lámpara que él había dejado encendida. Pensó que eso daría un aire acogedor a la casa.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Por ejemplo, no tienes vecinos al otro lado de la pared, así que puedo hacer todo el ruido que quiera —y eso era preciEdwardente lo que quería en esos momentos: hacer mucho ruido estando los dos desnudos.

—¿Eres ruidoso?

Con el corazón desbocado, metió la llave en la cerradura y se volvió para mirarla. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba su hermoso rostro.

—Depende de lo que ocurra —le dijo—. ¿Y tú?

—Depende de lo que ocurra —respondió ella con una mirada de pura seducción.

Edward no paraba de temblar por la necesidad de poseerla.

—Vamos —giró la llave y empujó la puerta—. Entremos y hagamos algo de ruido.

Isabella se había quedado perpleja al ver que Edward vivía en una casa propia. Justo cuando había decidido que no había tanta diferencia entre ellos, se encontraba con una prueba más del abismo que los separaba. Ella no podía ni imaginarse alquilando una casa, y mucho menos comprándola. Le quedaban muchos años hasta poder dar ese paso.

Pero no importaba, se dijo a sí misma mientras entraba en el salón de Edward. Estaba allí para satisfacer sus deseos y para asegurarse de que Edward desistiera de contratarla. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, y que su cama estuviera en un apartamento alquilado o en una bonita casa cerca del campus no suponía la menor diferencia.

Su motor sexual había estado acelerándose desde que comenzó aquella cita hasta acabar explotando en la pista de baile. Estaba completamente concentrada en llegar a la cama de Edward. Una vez allí, todo iría sobre ruedas.

Echó un rápido vistazo a las grandes macetas, el suelo de madera pulida y los muebles de color beige. Entonces Edward cerró la puerta, se guardó las llaves y la tomó de la mano.

—Por aquí —le dijo en tono apremiante, y la condujo por un pasillo a oscuras. De repente se detuvo y suspiró—. Me estoy comportando como un idiota obsesionado. Quizá te apetezca beber algo antes, ver la...

—Más tarde —no quería darse más tiempo para seguir pensando. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban de acuerdo en un solo objetivo, y quería que siguiera así.

—Genial —le apretó la mano y siguió por el pasillo hasta una puerta del fondo. Al entrar en la habitación, pulsó un interruptor y se encendieron dos lámparas en sendas mesillas.

La cama también era propia de una persona adulta. Grande, con un sólido cabecero de madera y una colcha de tejido escocés. Edward retiró la colcha, dejando al descubierto unas sábanas cremosas, y estrechó a Isabella entre sus brazos.

—No hemos hablado de la salud —le deslizó las tiras del vestido por los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos;—. Deberíamos hablarlo antes.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se frotó contra él.

—Estás a salvo conmigo —murmuró.

—Y tú conmigo —dijo él con voz ronca—. Ahora me alegro de haber sido tan condenadamente precavido todos estos años, porque puedo subirte a las estrellas sin temor alguno.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. No tenía la menor duda de que Edward era capaz de hacerlo.

—Para eso estoy aquí.

—Lo sé —dijo él. Le tomó un pecho por encima del vestido y le acarició el pezón con el pulgar.

Ella empezó a temblar de anticipación.

—Quería tocarte así en la pista de baile, pero no me atreví. Bailando tan rápido, vestida así, sin sujetador... ¿Querías que me diera un ataque?

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Sólo si me hubieras dicho que no al final de la noche —siguió acariciándola—. Pero dijiste que sí, así que no fuiste mala, sólo provocativa.

A Isabella le costaba cada vez más respirar.

—Me... gustaba la música.

—Y a mí me gustó verte bailar. ¡Y pensar que estuve a punto de no llevarte al concierto de mi hermano!

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Y aquí estamos —dijo con una dulce sonrisa—. Dime cómo se desabrocha esto. Me estoy impacientando y no quiero romperlo.

Isabella siempre había soñado con tener un amante directo y franco en vez de los chicos indecisos con los que se había acostado en el pasado. De hecho, le había puesto el rostro de Edward a ese amante imaginario. Ahora la fantasía y la realidad se unían, y ella sabía cuál era su papel.

—Deja que te enseñe cómo se quita —dio un paso atrás, agarró el borde del vestido con ambas manos y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal?

El gemido ahogado de Edward le dijo que le había causado la impresión adecuada, estando allí de pie con tan sólo sus braguitas negras y sus zapatos rojos. Había visto muchas modelos así en páginas desplegables, y había ensayado la pose ante el espejo, pero ésa era la primera vez que lo intentaba frente a un hombre.

Cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies, la mirada de Edward descendió hasta sus pechos desnudos y sus endurecidos pezones. Ella lo dejó mirar, excitándose a sí misma con la excitación que le provocaba a él. Nunca había explotado el poder de su cuerpo desnudo. Y era más emocionante de lo que había imaginado.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Isabella, eres tan... tan hermosa. No puedo encontrar las palabras. Estás...

—Aún no estoy desnuda del todo —estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. Se desprendió de los zapatos con una floritura y se quitó las braguitas.

Edward volvió a gemir y empezó a quitarse la ropa a tirones. Un botón de su camisa saltó, pero él no le prestó la menor atención. Su mirada permaneció fija en Isabella mientras arrojaba la camisa al suelo.

Y allí, en su brazo, estaba el tatuaje. A los ocho años se había quedado fascinada por aquel tatuaje, el primero que había visto de cerca. Ahora, su portador iba a estar aún más cerca de ella...

Se moría de impaciencia por poner las manos en aquel cuerpo, pero no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa. Edward no tenía que saber que era el mejor espécimen que ella había visto desnudo en su vida, sin contar los chicos de la revista _Playgirl. _Esperó que no estuviese tan inmenEdwardente dotado como ellos. Algunos tenían unas dimensiones que podían resultar escalofriantes.

Para intentar disimular sus nervios, se acercó a la cama y se estiró sobre las sábanas. Desde allí observó el bulto de su entrepierna, luchando por escapar de su prisión de algodón. Parecía bastante grande, pero enseguida descubriría si era un superdotado.

Entonces Edward se quitó los calzoncillos y ella descubrió con entusiasmo que poseía unas proporciones maravillosas, perfectas para darle placer sin llegar a intimidar. Desde su posición ventajosa en la cama, los atributos de Edward le parecían realmente inspiradores; sus partes íntimas habían respondido con una corriente de humedad.

Edward sacó una caja de un cajón de la mesilla y la dejó junto a la lámpara.

—Y ahora ven aquí —dijo, acostándose junto a ella.

* * *

**_Hola chicas gracias por leerme nos vemos cuidense_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 7

El momento en que tomó el cálido cuerpo de Isabella y la besó con pasión fue tan increíble que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero aquella mujer había encajado en su vida y en su cama como la pieza perdida de un puzzle. Poseía el tacto perfecto, el olor perfecto, la voz perfecta...

Pertenecía a aquella casa, a aquella cama, a sus brazos. Y él iba a demostrárselo. Besándola con toda la convicción que sentía, la acostó de espaldas. Ella separó los muslos y él tuvo la oportunidad de penetrarla sin ponerse un preservativo, pero no lo hizo. Se preguntó si algún día podría hacer eso porque ya no hubiera necesidad de guardar precauciones.

Tal vez. Pero antes tenían que pasar muchas cosas. Y lo primero era una noche de puro placer. Aunque no había nada que deseara más que entrar en ella, sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres esperaban llegar poco a poco a ese punto. Y él estaría encantado de guiarla.

Aquella noche estaba decidido a emplear todos los recursos de la sensualidad. Cualquier cosa que ella necesitara para hacer de aquélla una experiencia inolvidable, él se la proporcionaría.

—Dime lo que te gusta. Dime cómo puedo darte placer.

Isabella expulso el aire entrecortadamente.

—Apuesto a que... ya... lo sabes.

San le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Puede que lo sepa en general. Pero quiero que seas específica.

Ella gimió y se retorció bajo él.

—Y yo quiero algo... muy específico.

—Pues dímelo.

Jadeando, Isabella metió la mano entre los dos cuerpos ardientes y le agarró el miembro.

—Esto.

A Edward le retumbaron los latidos en los oídos. La suave presión de los dedos de Isabella causaba estragos en su autocontrol.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora, Edward —movió peligrosamente los dedos a lo largo del miembro.

Él se apartó, temeroso de llegar al final antes de lo esperado.

—Pero iba a... ¿Qué pasa con los preliminares?

—Hemos tenido... horas de... preliminares. Házmelo.

Él la creyó. Sólo un tonto seguiría dudando cuando una mujer hablaba tan claramente.

—Como quieras —se tumbó de costado y abrió rápidamente un preservativo. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, la encontró mirándolo con manifiesto deseo.

Se situó entre sus muslos, con la sangre fluyéndole a hirvientes borbotones por las venas.

—Creía que sólo a los hombres nos gustaba ir directamente al grano.

—Falso —dijo ella agarrándole las caderas.

—Me alegra estar equivocado —mirándola a los ojos, hizo una suave tentativa y encontró la dulce entrada al nirvana. Y en la expresión de Isabella vio lo que quería ver, el mismo goce subliminal que él sentía. Había tenido muchas relaciones sexuales en su vida, pero aquélla era completamente diferente.

Era como si los dos hubiesen sido creados para conectar a la perfección, sin ninguna barrera intermedia. Por alguna razón, él había sabido que conectarían así. Y tal vez ella también, y por eso había insistido en que se saltaran los preliminares.

—¿Mejor ahora? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Mucho mejor —respondió ella. Su acelerada respiración hacía que los pechos le temblaran.

—Quiero besarte por todo el cuerpo. Tienes unos pechos exquisitos. Quiero pasar mi lengua por los pezones y... ¿por qué sonríes?

—Porque pienso en lo maravilloso que será... más tarde. Pero ahora quiero otra cosa y no puedo esperar.

Él se retiró y volvió a empujar.

—¿Ni siquiera si te beso hasta llevarte al orgasmo?

Los ojos de Isabella centellearon.

—Me encantaría.

—Lo sabía.

—Pero ahora te necesito dentro de mí.

—Entonces sé lo que necesitas —empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento. Gracias a la perfecta unión entre ambos, sabía que ella sentiría cada embestida en los lugares adecuados.

—No te equivocas —dijo ella con un suave gemido.

—Recuerda que no hay vecinos —aceleró un poco el ritmo—. Puedes gritar lo que quieras —él nunca había probado a ser ruidoso en su casa. Aquélla sería la primera vez, y se alegraba de que fuera con Isabella.

—Mmm... —murmuró ella. Cerró los ojos y alzó ligeramente las caderas—. Sí, ahí, justo ahí...

—Levántate un poco más —dijo él agarrando una almohada.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Pero es... está muy bien así.

—Lo sé, pero en esa postura te cansarás pronto. Levanta —ella lo hizo y él le puso la almohada debajo—. Dime qué tal ahora —se deslizó dentro y fuera con un ritmo constante.

—Es... increíble —dijo ella con la vista desenfocada y los labios entreabiertos—. Como hacerlo en una nube. Oh... sí.

Edward se sentía ridículamente feliz de haber encontrado un modo para compartir su experiencia con ella e incrementar el placer de ambos. Pero aquella postura también le resultaba especial a él, así que tendría que ejercitar algo más el control. Moverse de aquella manera elevaba la tensión hasta un nivel peligroso.

Cuando sintió que ella empezaba a tensar los músculos, señal de que estaba en el límite, se mordió el labio inferior para impedir la explosión de su propio orgasmo. Isabella lo afectaba tanto, que tendría que trabajar su resistencia cuando hiciera el amor con ella. Pero qué trabajo tan excitante sería.

Ella empezó a gemir.

—Eso es —dijo él acelerando el ritmo, lo que lo acercó peligroEdwardente al clímax. Tuvo que pensar en ranas y sapos para impedirlo—. Vamos, grita para mí, Isabella. Enséñame de lo que estás hecha.

Los gemidos de Isabella se transformaron en gritos y le clavó los dedos en la espalda.

Él se movió con más ímpetu, haciéndola gritar más alto.

—¡Quiero oír tu orgasmo! —exclamó—. ¡Hazlo por mí!

Y como si obedeciera sus órdenes, Isabella llegó al orgasmo, gritando, riendo y tensando todo el cuerpo.

Sólo la imagen de las ranas impidió que él la siguiera. Mientras ella se estremecía, él empujó suavemente, absorbiendo los temblores con la esperanza de mantenerla en el borde.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogativamente.

—Otra vez —murmuró él—. Muévete así otra vez.

—No... no puedo.

—Claro que puedes —llevó una mano hasta abajo y le frotó el punto exacto con el pulgar.

Ella ahogó un grito de placer.

—¿Lo ves? —siguió acariciándola en círculos con el pulgar y vio cómo su expresión cambiaba de la duda a la excitación.

Esa vez el grito de Isabella fue alto y fuerte. Lo rodeó con las piernas y se rindió a la posibilidad de otro orgasmo. La dinámica había cambiado entre ellos. Edward podía sentir cómo ahora confiaba en él para llevarla a donde ella quería ir. Y él iba a hacerlo.

Pero mientras volvía a complacerla, supo que esa vez no podría aguantar. La sensación de tocarla allí donde podía sentir la presión del miembro era demasiada estimulación. Y cuando ella explotó por segunda vez, también lo hizo él, soltando un fuerte grito de satisfacción sexual y deleitándose con la intimidad que le permitía hacerlo.

El sexo en una casa era bueno. El sexo en una casa con Isabella era perfecto.

No mucho después, Isabella fue a dar una vuelta por la casa vestida únicamente con la camisa de Edward. No estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez aquella noche fuera la primera y última que pasara con Edward, pero él se había comportado como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Había confesado que tenía la casa sólo desde hacía seis meses y que ella era su primera invitada femenina.

Eso también la preocupaba. Tal vez Edward le daba demasiada importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, aunque ella no le había dado motivo para eso. Por sus amigas sabía que a mucha gente le gustaba una noche de sexo sin compromiso alguno. Edward tenía treinta años, por amor de Dios. Tenía que conocer aquella posibilidad.

«Pero tú no se lo has dicho», le susurró una voz en su cabeza. Debería haberlo hecho. En la pista de baile, o en el coche, o antes de entrar en la casa, o antes de que él se desnudara. Pero nunca se había visto en una situación así, y las palabras no le habían salido.

Sin embargo, tendría que decírselo, y pronto, ya que aquella aventura no podía ir a ninguna parte. Él era un hombre adulto con una casa propia. Ella, una joven de veinte años sin el menor deseo de echar raíces. No podían ser más distintos.

Tenía que centrarse en ese pensamiento, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta lo estupendo que había sido el sexo con Edward. Nunca antes había tenido más de un orgasmo seguido. Y si a eso añadía la intimidad de estar solos en una casa, un lujo que ella nunca había experimentado, y esa cama tan cómoda, y el truco de la almohada...

Pero había otro problema: había iniciado aquella cita estando ya enamorada de Edward, y él había cumplido con creces sus expectativas. Los dos se llevaban tan bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, que en más de una ocasión Isabella se había sorprendido preguntándose si podría alargar aquel episodio más de una noche. Pero sabía que eso sería un error que podría meterla en serios problemas.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, fue a ver la casa porque él parecía necesitar que la viera. Tal vez les pasara lo mismo a todos los nuevos propietarios, esa imperiosa necesidad por enseñar sus hogares a todo el que entrara. Ella no sabía nada al respecto, pero tenía que admitir que era una casa muy bonita.

—Aún me queda mucho por hacer —vestido con unos shorts que había sacado de un cajón, la tomó de la mano mientras la llevaba al salón—. Pero al menos los anteriores dueños quitaron la moqueta y pulieron el suelo de madera.

—Es agradable —nunca había caminado descalza sobre un sueño de madera, y le gustaba mucho la sensación.

Él bajó la mirada hasta sus pies.

—Te entiendo. Rara vez llevo zapatos cuando estoy en casa —levantó la mirada hasta el borde de la camisa en los muslos—. Lástima que haya quitado las cortinas. De lo contrario no tendríamos que llevar ropa alguna —sus ojos brillaron de deseo.

La idea de caminar desnuda por la casa de Edward avivó la excitación de Isabella.

—Creo que me sentiría muy rara haciendo eso —dijo, aunque en el fondo no lo creía. En realidad, sospechaba que se sentiría muy sexy.

—Te acostumbrarías. Yo nunca me di cuenta de lo harto que estaba de compañeros de piso y de apartamentos pequeños hasta que me mudé aquí. Vamos, quiero enseñarte la mejor parte.

Ella ya había visto la mejor parte, la gran cama del dormitorio, pero prefirió no decirlo. Mientras más alabara la experiencia sexual de Edward, más difícil le resultaría decirle adiós.

La condujo a través del comedor, amueblado tan sólo con la mesa del ordenador, y la llevó a la cocina, donde encendió otra luz.

—Ésta no es la mejor parte. Hay que reformarla por completo, pero estoy esperando a... Las cocinas no son mi especialidad.

Isabella supo lo que Edward estaba esperando: una mujer que quisiera compartir la casa con él, una mujer con las ideas claras para la cocina.

—A mí me parece que está muy bien así —dijo, para darle a entender que ella no estaba rediseñando mentalmente la estancia. Ni siquiera le gustaba cocinar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De momento funciona bien. Lo que me recuerda una cosa; ¿quieres tomar algo? Tengo vino y cerveza, y creo que quedan galletas y queso, por si tienes hambre.

—No, no, gracias —se apresuró a negar, alarmada por la súbita necesidad que tuvo de aceptar y así poder ver cómo se desenvolvía en la vieja cocina. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado cómoda allí. Era hora de volver al sexo.

—De acuerdo, entonces deja que te enseñe la parte trasera —abrió la puerta de la cocina—. Algún día instalaré puertas francesas, puede que cuando reforme la cocina. Y también pondré puertas francesas en el dormitorio —sin soltarla de la mano, hizo ademán de cruzar la puerta.

—Espera —dijo ella—, ¿vamos a salir así?

—¿Por qué no?

—Sólo llevo puesta tu camisa, y le falta un botón.

—No importa. Hay un patio de losetas, rodeado por un muro de dos metros y medio. Es como un jardín secreto. Nadie puede vernos. Este patio fue la principal razón por la que compré la casa.

—¿Entonces puedes celebrar fiestas?

—Supongo que sí, pero más para mí mismo. Es una especie de escondite —le dio un apretón en la mano—. Confía en mí. Nadie puede verte.

Ella había sido una chica de Arizona toda su vida y no se atrevía a salir descalza a un jardín.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con los escorpiones? ¿Y las serpientes?

—No hay serpientes en el jardín. El muro es demasiado alto. Y suelo inspeccionar la zona con una luz ultravioleta y nunca he visto un escorpión. Creo que estamos demasiado apartados del desierto —la miró con una sonrisa—. Pero si vas a sentirte mejor, iré a buscar algo para tus pies.

—No, confío en lo que dices —casi deseó que Edward se hubiera burlado de sus temores en vez de ser tan comprensivo. Iba a ser muy difícil alejarse de él. Aunque, claro, cuando lo hiciera, él no sería tan comprensivo. Seguramente la odiara con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Qué pensamiento tan deprimente aquél!

La brisa nocturna le enfrío las piernas desnudas cuando pisó las losas del suelo. El patio estaba iluminado con luces bajas tipo pagoda. Había una mesa de cristal con sillas y una hamaca colgada de una estructura metálica. Olía a flores y se oía el murmullo del agua. A pesar del muro, que Isabella podía distinguir bajo la tenue luz de la luna, se sintió muy atrevida al pasear por allí semidesnuda.

—¿No es fantástico? —preguntó Edward extendiendo el brazo—. Esos dos mezquites dan sombra durante el día, y en cuanto los pode, tendrán un aspecto estupendo.

Isabella levantó la mirada hacia las hojas del mezquite que apuntaban al cielo. Las luces de la ciudad impedían ver las estrellas. Aunque podía oír el zumbido del tráfico, el sonido del agua y el canto de los grillos convertían el patio en un oasis de tranquilidad en medio del caos urbano.

Podía imaginarse a sí misma tendida en la hamaca, leyendo un buen libro. También podía imaginarse en la hamaca con Edward, pero enseguida apartó esa imagen. Una hamaca era para holgazanear en una tarde de domingo, pero no servía para el sexo. Todo lo que quería de Edward era satisfacción sexual, no una amistad duradera.

—Comprendo por qué te gusta tanto —dijo.

—El estanque y la cascada los hice yo mismo —dijo él con orgullo.

—Puedo oír el agua. ¿Dónde están?

—Por aquí —la llevó a un lateral del jardín, junto a la hamaca—. Intenté que pareciera lo más natural posible.

Isabella se inclinó y pudo ver los reflejos plateados de la luna en el agua, que resbalaba sobre las rocas hasta un pequeño estanque.

—Qué buena idea. ¿Tienes peces?

—Aún no, pero he pensado en ello —le acarició la palma con el pulgar mientras contemplaba la cascada junto a ella.

—Estaría mucho mejor con peces —a pesar de haberse obligado a no meterse en su vida, el entusiasmo de Edward al hablar de su jardín la había cautivado.

—Así es como quiero expandir Cullen Landscaping. Se me conoce por crear y mantener instalaciones comerciales, pero quiero llegar hasta el propietario individual que quiera algo como esto. Quiero que mi negocio esté enfocado a los jardines privados en vez de a los lugares públicos.

Ese era el momento de hacerlo cambiar de idea, pensó ella. Luego, podría abordar el tema del sexo sin compromisos.

—Edward, respecto a esa idea de contratarme, no creo que...

—Yo sí lo creo —la interrumpió el, estrechándola suavemente entre sus brazos—. Nunca me había gustado la idea de contratar a una experta en publicidad hasta que te conocí, y sé que harás un gran trabajo. Este proyecto consiste en algo más que comprar unos cuantos anuncios. Necesito una nueva imagen —le deslizó la mano por debajo de la camisa y le agarró el trasero.

—Puede ser, pero no puedo ser yo quien lo haga —aunque sí quería hacer otra cosa con él. En cuando Edward había empezado a acariciarla, había recordado su promesa de besarla hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Y por cómo se sentía ahora, no harían falta muchos besos.

—¿Por qué no? —empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Por esto... por lo que estamos haciendo —cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando él le abrió la camisa y le acarició el pecho.

—Eso es ridículo —se inclinó y le rozó el cuello con la nariz—. Esto es algo personal —murmuró—. No tiene que afectar a nuestra relación profesional, salvo para mejorarla.

Ella se sentía confusa, por no decir excitada. Había creído que había ciertas reglas que impedían acostarse con los clientes. Y si no las había, debería haberlas, ¿no?

—No creo que esté bien. No... —se interrumpió, incapaz de recordar lo que iba a decir, porque él había empezado a lamerle un pezón.

—Mmm... —murmuró él, y pasó al otro pecho—. Estás deliciosa.

Un soplo de viento le provocó un hormigueo en los húmedos pezones. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que tenía la camisa abierta hasta los muslos.

—Tal vez... tal vez deberíamos entrar.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él.

De eso nada. De hecho, tenía cada vez más calor.

—Sólo pensaba que...si vamos a... hacerlo... deberíamos volver al... dormitorio —las rodillas le temblaban peligroEdwardente, y dentro de poco ya no podría ni hablar.

Él la besó a medida que volvía a su boca.

—O podríamos quedarnos aquí.

—Pero...

—Vamos a probarlo. Siéntate aquí —la guió hasta el borde de la hamaca.

Ella estaba tan débil y temblorosa, que se sentó inmediatamente. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que Edward tenía en mente. No podía imaginarse haciendo el amor en la hamaca.

—Vamos a ello —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó en los labios—. Quiero que te tumbes de espaldas.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Quedarme aquí.

Ella empezaba a imaginarse la escena, ¡y menuda escena! Edward quería que se tumbara transversalmente sobre la hamaca, con las piernas colgando, mientras él la penetraba. El pulso se le aceleró.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie puede vernos?

—Completamente —la voz le temblaba por la excitación.

—¿Ni siquiera los helicópteros de la policía?

—Si los oigo acercarse, te cubriré con mi cuerpo —le mordisqueó el labio inferior— Lo único es que no puedes gritar aquí fuera.

Ella necesitaba decirle que aquella noche era lo único que tenían, y acabaría diciéndoselo. Pero ahora no, no antes del experimento de la hamaca.

—De acuerdo, guardaré silencio.

—Estupendo. Ahora échate —se inclinó sobre ella y la hizo tumbarse de espaldas. A continuación, le pasó la boca por los pechos y el vientre, y cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en el extremo opuesto de la hamaca, la besó en la entrepierna—. Perfecto.

Isabella no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, acostada en una hamaca, mirando a la luna, con la camisa abierta y el corazón desbocado porque de un momento a otro Edward iba a... Y entonces lo hizo, usando su lengua de un modo que la hizo jadear y aferrarse a los nudos de la hamaca como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cielos, Edward era bueno con la lengua. Era realmente bueno.

Entonces, cuando creyó que las sensaciones no podrían ser mejores, él introdujo dos dedos en la abertura y profundizó hasta el fondo. Increíble. Mientras con la lengua seguía lamiéndola, con los dedos la acariciaba rápidamente hasta que el orgasmo fue incontenible y estalló con tal fuerza que Isabella tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no soltar un gemido de culminación.

—Delicioso —murmuró él, besándola por la cara interna de los muslos.

Isabella se quedó tumbada y jadeando, incapaz de moverse. Lentamente fue abriendo los puños. Edward tendría que llevarla adentro. De ningún modo podía caminar. Y tal vez él tuviera pensado hacer eso, porque le levantó las caderas y la arrastró hacia el borde.

—Intentaré caminar —dijo ella tomando aire.

—Aún no. Quédate aquí.

Ella no tenía ningún problema en obedecerlo. Se quedaría inmóvil y contemplaría la hermosa luna. El sexo era lo mejor del mundo, sobre todo si era con Edward.

—Voy a apoyar tus tobillos en mis hombros.

—¿Vas a qué? —alzó la cabeza tanto como pudo y vio que Edward se había arrodillado junto a la hamaca y que se había colocado sus tobillos en los hombros. Entonces sintió cómo la penetraba suavemente—. ¿Edward?

—No te muevas —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¿Te has puesto un...?

—Sí. Tomé uno antes de que saliéramos al patio.

—¡Tenías pensado hacer esto!

—Esto exactamente no —su risa fue profunda y sexy—. Ha sido una inspiración repentina. Ahora voy a mecer suavemente la hamaca. Puede que no funcione, o puede que...

—Estás loco.

—¿Quieres volverte loca conmigo?

Isabella pensó que tendría que haber escogido a cualquier otro hombre para su primera aventura. Edward era demasiado para ella. Sentía que su carisma la envolvía como las cuerdas de la hamaca. Con un hombre así, siempre estaría dispuesta a descubrir lo que vendría a continuación.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

* * *

_**Cada vez se pone mas emocionante verdad? Felices fiestas nos leemos la proxima semana cuidense.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella.

* * *

**_

Capítulo 8

Edward se preguntó si había sido tan creativo porque sabía que Isabella era una superdotada intelectual. O quizá fuera por la casa y aquel jardín especial que tanto le gustaba. Habían hecho el amor en una cama normal y corriente, y había pensado que deberían probar otra opción.

Y se le había ocurrido que la hamaca era ideal. No tenía que mecerla muy rápido para conseguir una fricción excelente. Había leído algo parecido a aquello, una especie de técnica asiática con cuerdas, pero la hamaca resultó ser estupenda. Más aún.

Los suaves ruiditos de Isabella indicaban que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Pero quizá fuera mejor asegurarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras seguía empujando la hamaca.

—Oh. sí —respondió ella intentando tomar aire—. Es... es increíble. No tengo que... hacer nada y aun así...

—¿Entonces te gusta? —a él le gustaba tanto que no creía poder aguantar más de treinta segundos antes de estallar.

—Claro que sí. Me gusta, me encanta, me vuelve loca...

—Estupendo —se aferró con fuerza al borde la hamaca. El chirrido de la estructura metálica se confundió con el canto de los grillos. El suelo de losas le hacía daño en las rodillas, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba tan excitado que le daba igual—. Estoy... estoy a punto de llegar...

—Yo también.

—A punto...

—Sí. Así... Ahora. Oh... oh, oh.

Mientras los espasmos de Isabella le sacudían el miembro, Edward detuvo la hamaca y se abandonó a su propio orgasmo, apretando la mandíbula para intentar sofocar los gritos que se elevaban por su garganta, sin éxito. Su intención había sido guardar silencio, pero el placer era demasiado intenso. Esperó que los vecinos estuvieran durmiendo, porque si alguno de ellos había salido a pasear, sabría exactamente lo que estaba pasando en aquel jardín.

Pero eso tampoco le importaba. No le importaba lo que pensaran los vecinos. No le importaba nada, salvo disfrutar de aquella maravillosa noche con Isabella.

Isabella dejó que Edward se apartara para así poder tenderse a lo largo de la hamaca. Le murmuró su agradecimiento, sintiéndose más sexy y sofisticada que nunca. No todas las mujeres podían hablar de una experiencia así. Aunque ella no tenía intención de decir nada, y menos en la oficina.

A su lado, la cascada seguía su flujo incesante, haciéndole imaginar que estaban en un bosque junto a un arroyo. No quería moverse ni pensar en nada.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí un ratito más —dijo, y enseguida se estremeció cuando la brisa le enfrió la piel.

—De acuerdo, pero necesitamos una manta —le dio un beso en la boca y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Una manta sería muy acogedora, pensó Isabella. Tal vez demasiado acogedora. A medida que los fuegos del orgasmo se apagaban, empezaba a preguntarse cuándo debería pedirle a Edward que la llevara a casa. No quería hacerlo, pero tendría que obligarse en algún momento.

Cuando él la dejara en su apartamento, ella le diría que no iban a volver a verse. Sacar el tema con antelación no era buena idea. No tenía la voluntad necesaria para reafirmar su argumentación. Pero cuando estuviera en la puerta de su casa, podría decir lo que tenía que decir y luego entrar, y así sería más fácil para ambos.

Debería pensar en marcharse pronto. Cuanto más tiempo se quedara, peor sería la despedida. Pero ahora había accedido a refugiarse bajo una manta, y él había ido a buscar una.

Debía de haber algún problema, porque Edward tardaba en regresar. Cuando finalmente apareció, traía una botella de agua en una mano, una caja de galletas en la otra y una manta bajo el brazo.

—Pensé que nos vendría bien comer algo —dijo.

—Buena idea.

Así que había tardado tanto porque estaba buscando un refrigerio. Era un gesto encantador por su parte. Además, le había llevado una botella de agua cuando había sido eso mismo lo que ella le había ofrecido aquella mañana. Odiaba pensar que tendrían que separarse. Se preguntó si habría algún modo de evitarlo y analizó rápidamente la situación. No, no había modo alguno. Tenían que separarse.

Él dejó la botella y la caja de galletas en el suelo.

—Un hombre no puede vivir sólo del sexo, y menos una mujer —le sonrió mientras la arropaba con la manta—. Pero seguro que sería divertido intentarlo.

—Ajá —aparte de las estrellas de cine, Isabella no había visto a ningún hombre al que prefiriera antes que un buen plato de pasta. Edward le había demostrado que el sexo con él era lo mejor del menú.

En cuanto hubo acabado de arroparla, Edward hizo ademán de subirse a la hamaca con ella, lo que casi la tiró al suelo.

—¡Eh! —Isabella se echó a reír mientras se aferraba a la hamaca—. ¡Creí que sabías cómo hacer estas cosas!

—¿Estás de broma? —desistió de subirse y la agarró para detenerla—. La compré la semana pasada. Acabamos de estrenarla.

—¿En serio? —ojalá no se lo hubiera dicho. Cuando ella lo abandonara, la hamaca tal vez dejara de tener sentido para él, y sería una lástima desperdiciarla.

—La compré con la idea de echarme en ella a leer, pero aún no he tenido tiempo —empezó a subirse de nuevo—. No puede ser tan difícil.

—Espera. Tengo una idea —ella tampoco sabía mucho de hamacas, pero se le daba bien resolver problemas—. Pondré un pie en el suelo. Cuando subas, deja tú también un pie en el suelo. Entonces los dos nos balancearemos y levantaremos el pie al mismo tiempo.

—Tiene sentido —dijo él. Esperó a que ella bajara el pie y entonces se sentó a su lado manteniendo un pie en el suelo.

—Eso es. Ahora, a la de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres! —la hamaca se meció ligeramente, pero los dos estaban ya subidos, acurrucados bajo la manta.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de las mujeres listas —dijo él—. Siempre están llenas de ideas.

—Gracias —no todos los hombres pensaban que ella estaba llena de ideas. Había conocido a unos pocos que insistían en hacer las cosas a su manera, incluso si eso resultaba inútil. Pero Edward no permitiría que su orgullo masculino lo controlara. La verdad era que sería un buen partido para la afortunada mujer que lo cazara.

—Y ahora para celebrarlo —dijo él, alargando un brazo y agarrando la botella de agua—, toma un trago.

—¿No te importa? —quitó el tapón y bebió un poco. No era agua—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Vino?

—Sí. A los entendidos les daría un ataque si me vieran servir un Chardonnay en una botella de agua, pero así es más fácil de beber, y además, la botella de agua simboliza cómo nos conocimos.

Ella no quería que Edward se volviera sentimental. Eso sólo complicaría aún más lo inevitable.

—Ciertamente, es un buen sistema si estás en una hamaca.

—Eso pensé —abrió la caja de galletas y se la ofreció—. Espero que te gusten las galletas saladas de trigo.

—Me encantan —tomó una y se la llevó a la boca—. Toma un poco de vino —le dijo, pasándole la botella.

—Podríamos fingir que esto es una de esas petacas de piel de cabra que usaban antiguamente —se vertió un chorro de vino en su boca abierta.

Ella lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Esto es muy divertido.

Él se tragó el vino y la miró a los ojos.

—Sí que lo es. Gracias por inaugurar la hamaca conmigo. Ha sido increíble.

—Y tanto que sí —aún se estremecía al pensar en las sensaciones—. ¿Crees que nos habrá oído alguien?

—Si nos han oído, al menos no han llamado a la policía. Pero es tarde. Seguro que todos están durmiendo.

—Tú también deberías estar durmiendo. Mañana hay que trabajar.

Él se tragó una galleta de dos bocados.

—Pregúntame si me importa.

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó ella, riendo.

—No. ¿Y a ti?

—No.

—Estupendo. Toma un poco más de vino.

Ella bebió como lo había hecho él, dirigiendo un chorro de líquido hasta su boca.

—Estoy sintiendo el deseo de besarte de nuevo —dijo él.

Isabella acabó de beber el vino y lo miró. Él se había puesto de costado y la miraba como un zorro acechando un gallinero. Pero si Edward se dejaba llevar por el impulso que brillaba en sus ojos, los dos acabarían en el suelo.

—Es imposible hacer nada en la hamaca.

—Lo sé. He intentado imaginar si sería posible, y creo que uno de los dos acabaría rompiéndose algo —dejó la caja de galletas en el suelo y metió la mano bajo la manta hasta encontrar el pecho de Isabella—. Sólo quiero jugar un poco —le dijo, acariciándola suavemente—. Nada fuerte.

A Isabella le encantaba que la acariciase así, y ahora que él había declarado su deseo, sintió que ella también quería que volviera a besarla.

—De acuerdo —dejó la botella al otro lado de la hamaca y se volvió hacia él.

—Muy bien —él le tomó la mejilla en una mano y se acercó un poco más. La hamaca se movió, pero sin que supusiera una amenaza de caer—. Ahora, no te muevas.

—Ya he oído eso antes.

—Y me obedeciste a las mil maravillas —le rozó la boca con la suya y le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Sentía curiosidad por ver si lo conseguías.

—Lo conseguimos los dos —corrigió él; se colocó en posición y empezó a besarla en serio.

Isabella se deleitó con las caricias de Edward. Le aplicaba la presión exacta mientras le masajeaba los pechos y jugueteaba con los pezones. Pero enseguida se olvidó de evaluar y calificar sus manos masculinas. Los besos de Edward le provocaron una dolorosa oleada de deseo que la incitó a devolverle las caricias. Y sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Cuando le pasó la mano por el bulto de los calzoncillos, descubrió que Edward no había dicho la verdad al declarar que sólo pretendía jugar un poco. Estaba listo para la batalla.

Él se separó unos centímetros y la miró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Probar. Pensé que esto iba a ser un poco de sexo suave, tan sólo.

—Reconozco que no puedo besarte sin excitarme. Demándame, si quieres.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Quieres ir adentro?

—No. Me gusta más estar aquí fuera. Haremos un descanso, tomaremos vino, y tendremos una agradable conversación.

La idea de hablar la ponía nerviosa, así que le desabrochó los calzoncillos.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

—Isabella, vamos a caernos.

—No si te quedas quieto —poco a poco se desplazó hasta los pies de la hamaca, que se tambaleó ligeramente.

—Algo me dice que sería conveniente seguir tus órdenes.

—Eso mismo creo yo —no era ninguna experta en eso, pero por lo poco que sabía, los hombres no exigían la perfección. Tampoco tenía mucha libertad de movimientos, por culpa de la inestabilidad de la hamaca. Pero sí podía introducirse el miembro endurecido en la boca, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Y tuvo que gustarle mucho a Edward, a juzgar por su gemido de placer.

Con cuidado de no balancear la hamaca, hizo lo mejor que podía hacer con la lengua. Por la acelerada respiración de Edward, supo que estaba consiguiendo algo bueno. Con una ligera succión y un movimiento circular de la lengua, hizo que Edward se pusiera a temblar tan violentamente, que decidió acabar antes de que cayeran de bruces al suelo.

Succionó con más fuerza al tiempo que movía la cabeza arriba y abajo, lo suficiente para provocar algo de fricción. No hizo falta nada más. Edward soltó el aire entre sus dientes apretados y se vació.

Aún estaba jadeando en busca de aire cuando ella volvió a tenderse junto a él. Era sorprendente lo vulnerable que se volvía un hombre en un momento así, pensó. Su intención había sido retrasar la conversación. La conversación sólo podía acabar en problemas, pero de todos modos ella ya estaba metida en problemas. Cada vez se sentía más culpable por el propósito de abandonar a Edward Cullen.

Edward tenía que admitir que no estaban hablando mucho, pero no conocía a ningún hombre que se quejara de una situación como aquélla, considerando cómo habían empleado el tiempo. No se imaginaba que Isabella estuviera tan dispuesta a hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Qué mujer...

—¿Vino? —preguntó ella cuando Edward recuperó la respiración.

—Eres fantástica —la rodeó con un brazo y la besó en sus talentosos labios—. Gracias.

—Estaba un poco limitada por culpa de la hamaca.

—Quién lo diría... —agarró la botella y tomó un par de tragos, felicitándose a sí mismo por haber pensado en un modo de poder beber en la hamaca sin derramar el vino. Tal vez la inteligencia de Isabella lo hubiera influido.

Cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado, él le devolvió el vino.

—¿Galletas?

—Claro.

Edward puso la caja entre los dos y esperó a que ella tomara algunas antes de agarrar un puñado para él mismo.

—Creo que lo que me gusta de este jardín es lo sencillo que parece todo cuando estoy aquí fuera.

—Eso no es más que una ilusión —dijo ella masticando una galleta.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. Mira por ejemplo cómo nos hemos conocido. Nos vimos hoy, concertamos una cita y aquí estamos. Sin complicaciones.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —le tendió la botella.

Él tomó otro trago. El vino era suave y exquisito, pero sabía un poco a plástico. El ejercicio físico, el sexo y ahora el vino estaban haciendo mella. Los ojos se le cerraban de sueño, pero parpadeó repetidas veces para despejarse. Tarde o temprano tendría que llevar a Isabella a casa. Los dos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, y ella no tenía ropa limpia para quedarse allí.

Algún día la situación sería distinta. Normalmente, él no estaría planeando una relación estable después de una aventura, pero aquella cita había estado lejos de ser normal. Y Isabella estaría de acuerdo en eso.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —le preguntó, esperando que dijera que sí—. Estoy seguro de que los pájaros nos despertarán lo suficientemente temprano.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Isabella? —giró la cabeza para mirarla.

Con la mejilla apoyada en su brazo, Isabella dormía plácidamente.

Edward dejó con mucho cuidado la caja de galletas y la botella en el suelo. Se recostó con un suspiro y contempló la media luna. En pocos días sería llena. Le gustaría estar allí con Isabella en una noche de luna llena. Y por el modo tan rápido con que se habían sucedido los acontecimientos, no veía razón por la que eso no pudiera ocurrir.

Un camión de basura que pasaba por el callejón al otro lado del muro despertó a Edward de un maravilloso sueño en el que estaba a punto de casarse. ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño así fuera tan maravilloso? Entonces recordó la noche que había pasado con Isabella, y comprendió cómo había trabajado su subconsciente.

Pero de momento tenía otras preocupaciones, como llevar a Isabella a su casa para que no llegase tarde al trabajo. El camión de la basura pasaba alrededor de las siete y media, así que no tenían tiempo que perder. Sin embargo, no quería despertarla de golpe. Los dos podían acabar en el frío suelo de losas si ella se movía con demasiada brusquedad. Se le había dormido el brazo que ella había usado como almohada, de modo que la sostuvo con el otro y le susurró su nombre.

—¿Qué? —Isabella se despertó al instante e intentó enderezarse.

—Tranquila, nena. Tranquila —por suerte tuvo la paciencia de poner un pie en el suelo a modo de anclaje, o de otro modo hubieran volcado. Había seguido la idea de Isabella. Realmente le gustaba que fuera tan lista.

Ella gimió y volvió a tumbarse de espaldas sobre el brazo dormido de Edward.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete y media, más o menos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que irnos! Oh. Dios mío. ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí, Edward!

—Saca un pie, igual que hicimos para subir —era obvio que tendría que ser él quien guardara la calma en una crisis. No importaba. Le gustaba ese papel.

—Oh. Está bien... Ya está. Tengo un pie fuera. ¿Y tú?

—También. Buenos días, por cierto.

—No tenemos tiempo para los buenos días. ¿Listo? A la de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Él se levantó rápidamente de la hamaca y permaneció de pie sacudiendo el brazo.

—Muy bien. Ahora...

—Me visto en dos minutos —dijo ella, corriendo descalza por el patio hasta la puerta de la cocina.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Isabella estaba más horrorizada de lo que él había esperado. Llegar tarde al trabajo no era una buena idea, eso seguro, pero tampoco era un desastre total. Diez años antes quizá hubiera pensado lo contrario, pero había aprendido que el mundo no giraba en torno a él. Tal vez Isabella hubiera tenido la mala costumbre de llegar tarde en el pasado y no tuviera tantas libertades con su jefe.

En ese caso, él haría todo lo posible por llevarla a su casa a tiempo. Recogió la caja de las galletas y la botella de agua y entró en la casa para buscar su cartera y sus llaves.

No tuvo que buscar mucho. Isabella ya iba hacia él con sus zapatos en una mano y la cartera y las llaves en la otra.

—Supongo que llegar tarde al trabajo es realmente malo —dijo él.

—No quiero que mi jefe piense que soy una irresponsable —respondió ella tendiéndole los zapatos.

Por suerte eran mocasines, por lo que pudo ponérselos con facilidad. Tomó la cartera y las llaves y decidió que la llevaría en coche sin necesidad de ponerse una camisa.

—¿Por llegar tarde una vez te tacharía de irresponsable?

—Puede que no —parecía mucho más joven, sobre todo ahora que su maquillaje había desaparecido—. Pero no quiero correr el riesgo.

—Siento haberte puesto en esta situación —abrió la puerta delantera y la hizo salir—. Te llevaré a casa lo más rápidamente posible.

—Gracias.

Edward decidió que era mejor no hablar de camino a casa de Isabella. Así ella pensaría que estaba totalmente concentrado en la conducción. La llevaría en un tiempo récord y se sentiría orgulloso de sí mismo. Si Isabella se daba una ducha rápida y se saltaba el desayuno, llegaría a tiempo al trabajo.

Ella salió disparada en cuanto él detuvo el coche.

—Gracias, Edward.

—¿Puedo verte esta noche?

Ella dudó un momento, con una expresión incómoda en el rostro.

—Bueno, el caso es que...

—Ah, sí. Tienes algo que hacer esta noche. Ya lo recuerdo. Te llamaré más tarde para ver qué hacemos.

—De acuerdo. Adiós —se marchó corriendo hacía el complejo de apartamentos.

Él la vio alejarse y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse despertado antes. No era así cómo se suponía que acababa su noche de fantasía, con una separación tan brusca que ni siquiera había tiempo para despedirse ni para quedar de nuevo. Ojalá al menos ella le hubiera sonreído y le hubiera dicho que lo había pasado muy bien. Por lo visto, su preocupación por llegar tarde no le permitía hacer eso.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso en marcha para regresar a casa.

* * *

**_Hola perdon por dejarlas abandonadas no fue mi intencion pero seguimos aqui con mas capitulos les agradesco que me leean. nos leemos y cuidense_**


	10. Chapter 09

_**Los personajes no pertenecen ni la historia yo solo juego con ella. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo disfruten.  


* * *

**_

Capítulo 9

—¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! —mascullaba Isabella mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba frenéticamente. No había sido capaz de acabar con aquello. ¿Cómo iba a poder, si no había habido tiempo para romper amablemente con Edward?

Sólo una persona mezquina hubiera sido capaz de acabar con las ilusiones de Edward sin tiempo para una despedida en condiciones. Ella no había pensado en darle un largo discurso de compasión, pero sí explicarle al menos que no había sido culpa de él.

Tal vez estuviera exagerando con su paranoia por llegar tarde, pero el señor Beckworth había expresado sus reservas por contratar a alguien tan joven, alegando que una mujer de su edad no podría realizar el trabajo con la seriedad requerida. Era un prejuicio absurdo por su parte, pero ella se había propuesto demostrar lo responsable que era. Además, aquella mañana había una reunión de personal, y su retraso no pasaría desapercibido.

Como no podía explicarle todo eso a Edward sin revelarle su edad, le había dejado que pensara que era una fanática de la puntualidad. Realmente le gustaba llegar a tiempo, y en su trabajo se había asegurado de no llegar nunca tarde. El mismo señor Beckworth le había expresado en más de una ocasión su agrado por esa virtud.

Pero lo que más la molestaba en esos momentos era darse cuenta de que había echado a perder su papel de Chica Mala. Todo lo que había pensado hacer con Edward era hacerlo babear un poco y luego dejarlo con las ganas. Pero en vez de eso se había acostado con él, después de convencerse a sí misma de que una aventura sexual le quitaría de la cabeza su idea de contratarla para su proyecto publicitario.

De hecho, ella había estado buscando una excusa, cualquiera, para satisfacer su acuciante deseo. Su razonamiento no había sido válido, porque Edward no podía entender por qué el sexo significaba que no podían trabajar juntos. Y tenía razón... siempre y cuando ella no le dijera a nadie lo que había hecho, algo que de ningún modo iba a hacer. Si sólo se hubiera limitado a flirtear, podría haber hablado del tema con sus compañeras. Pero había traspasado todos los límites. No podía presumir de haber hecho lo inconfesable.

Cuando aparcó junto al edificio de oficinas, le pareció increíble que sólo hubiera pasado un día. La mañana anterior había aparcado su coche en el mismo sitio, y había sido vagamente consciente de la presencia de un hombre en la furgoneta que había tras ella. Un hombre que había hecho sonar accidentalmente el claxon. Un hombre que luego resultó ser Edward Cullen, el amor platónico de su infancia, que estaba podando un árbol frente a las ventanas de la oficina. Y ella había sacado la tira más larga.

Se alegró de que hubiera una reunión, pues así tendría una hora o más para ensayar su historia. Y llegaría a tiempo por los pelos. Edward la había llevado a casa como si fuera un piloto de Fórmula 1.

El árbol que había podado parecía una verdadera obra de arte, con sus ramas inferiores peladas y onduladas hacía una cubierta frondosa. Isabella recordó lo duro que Edward había trabajado el día anterior, para luego pasar una noche físicamente agotadora con ella. Debía de estar en muy buena forma para sus treinta años, porque en ningún momento se había quejado de cansancio.

Ella había tenido un día mucho más tranquilo, y sin embargo había sido la primera en quedarse dormida. La dulce voz de Edward y la música de la cascada la habían transportado al país de los sueños. Qué noche... Y qué desastre había montado.

Subió sola en el ascensor y entró en la sala de conferencias justo cuando Arnold Beckworth abría la sesión. Mientras el jefe hablaba sobre la imperiosa necesidad de nuevos proyectos, las colegas de Isabella la miraban con una sonrisa desdeñosa o con expresión interrogante. Obviamente estaban deseando saber los detalles de su cita con Tarzán de la Sierra.

Qué irónico resultaba que Beckworth estuviera buscando nuevos clientes y ella estuviese intentando deshacerse de uno. Pero tendría que esperar a que Edward la llamara, porque ella no tenía su número de teléfono y en ningún momento de la excitante noche se le había ocurrido pedírselo. No quería llamarlo al trabajo, porque lo más seguro era que estuviese podando árboles y tampoco quería hablar con un contestador. Además, no quería hacerle pensar que estaba ansiosa por contactar con él.

Pero cuando él la llamara, y seguro que lo haría, ella pensaba sugerirle otra cita para esa noche, pero en esa ocasión sería para algo mucho más simple, como tomar un café. Si quedaban a una hora temprana, alrededor de las siete, tendría tiempo para ir después a la fiesta que había en casa de su madre. Le tocaba a ella ser la anfitriona en su reunión periódica para comprar cestas. Isabella había decidido encargar algo para ella. No sería una sorpresa, pero era un regalo que su madre deseaba para su cumpleaños.

Edward necesitaba a una mujer más hogareña, que se preocupara por las fiestas, los accesorios de cocina y el jardín. De lo único de lo que se preocupaba ella era del sexo. Eso podría interesarlo por el momento, pero al final demandaría unos intereses más maduros. Después de todo, tenía una casa propia. No podía olvidar ese dato, pues tenía la esperanza de que si pensaba en Edward como en el dueño de una casa, conseguiría dejar de verlo como el amante tan fabuloso que era.

Naturalmente, no sólo era cuestión de sexo. Además, era un hombre encantador; le había llevado una botella de plástico llena de vino y una caja de galletas. Y parecía tan orgulloso de su casa y del jardín, ese oasis de calma... Aunque no había sido una noche de calma precisamente. Más bien al contrario.

—¿Isabella? Isabella, ¿sigues con nosotros?

Sobresaltada, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Beckworth la estaba mirando. Y ella había estado soñando despierta con Edward. Se aclaró la garganta y esperó que las mejillas no estuvieran tan rojas como las sentía.

—Por supuesto, señor Beckworth. Precisamente estoy devanándome los sesos para intentar expandir el negocio.

—Ésa ha sido mi pregunta, Isabella —la miró por encima de sus gafas, con su calva reluciendo bajo la luz del techo. Su reacción a la calvicie había sido afeitarse el poco pelo que le quedaba—. Todos nosotros tenemos contactos que podrían convertirse en clientes... Feligreses de la iglesia, amigos del club de campo, incluso familiares cercanos. ¿En quién has pensado tú?

Debería haber sabido que su jefe iba a arrinconarla. Beckworth estaba convencido de que los jóvenes no tenían capacidad de atención, y la había pillado con la mirada perdida cuando se suponía que debía estar concentrada en todo lo que allí se decía.

—Estoy hablando con un cliente potencial, y puede que me conduzca a otros objetivos en su campo —respondió.

—Excelente. ¿Quién es?

—No creo que deba desvelar su identidad hasta haber resuelto unos cuantos detalles —no tenía intención de llevar a cabo ese plan, pero al menos le daría algo de tiempo.

Beckworth frunció el ceño.

—Puedes darnos su nombre, Isabella. Todos entendemos que un proyecto puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Sí, pero me ha pedido que mantenga nuestras negociaciones en privado hasta que se haya decidido. Es una situación muy delicada.

—Muy bien —estaba claro que a Beckworth no le gustaba, y seguramente querría hablar con ella a solas, pero de momento dejó aparcado el tema—. Está todo dicho, entonces. Espero los informes con vuestros progresos a finales de esta semana.

La reunión acabó y, como era de esperar, llamó a Isabella antes de que ella pudiera salir de la sala.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Isabella? —se levantó y empezó a meter sus papeles en un maletín de piel.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella. Cuadró los hombros e intentó parecer mayor.

Beckworth esperó hasta que los demás abandonaran la sala.

—En general estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo —le dijo—. Muestras una sorprendente habilidad para ser tan joven.

—Gracias, señor Beckworth —aceptó la actitud paternalista de su jefe porque le debía mucho. Beckworth era conocido en todo Valley, y un buen rendimiento en la empresa era fundamental en su curriculum para buscar un trabajo fuera de Arizona. Sus compañeras le habían suplicado que esperara al menos un par de años para trasladarse, pero ella estaba decidida a irse a una ciudad más importante, como Los Ángeles.

Beckworth carraspeó.

—De hecho, esta mañana es la primera vez que te veo distraída. No sé si me creo del todo tu explicación. ¿Va todo bien?

Oh, Cielos. Ahora sí que estaba siendo paternalista, cosa que ella no merecía. Había estado toda la noche con un hombre, razón por la cual no podía rendir al máximo esa mañana. No quería que su jefe fuera tan amable y atento.

Eligió tomar la salida del cobarde.

—Creo que me he puesto enferma —desde luego que sí, enferma de estupidez terminal.

—Entonces deberías irte a casa y descansar —la miró como si fuera a darle una palmadita en el hombro, pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último segundo—. Esto no es ninguna galera de esclavos. Y ciertamente tu aspecto no es muy bueno. Tienes las mejillas encendidas.

Y tanto que sí. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlas si se enfrentaba a un desastre que empeoraba por minutos? No podía irse a casa porque entonces no podría responder a la llamada de Edward. O, peor aún, la recepcionista podría decirle que se había ido enferma a casa, y entonces él no tardaría en aparecer.

Para hablar con él necesitaba que estuviesen en terreno neutral, en algún sitio donde él no pudiera usar sus artimañas contra ella. Nunca le había encontrado sentido a esa expresión, pero ahora sí. Edward estaba lleno de artimañas, a las que ella era demasiado sensible.

—Me lo tomaré con calma hoy —le prometió a Beckworth—. Gracias por su preocupación.

—Pues claro que estoy preocupado. Admito que te contraté en contra de mi buen juicio, pero has demostrado lo que vales en el tiempo que llevas aquí. Por eso me ha desconcertado tu comportamiento en la reunión. No parecías ser tú misma.

—No volverá a ocurrir —se dio cuenta de que su jefe se había dirigido a ella durante la reunión porque estaba preocupado—. Y gracias por guardar el secreto de mi edad. Creo que eso ayuda mucho en la dinámica de la oficina.

—Completamente de acuerdo —le dedicó una sonrisa, algo poco habitual en él—. Tienes un gran potencial en este campo. Sigue así.

—Gracias —Beckworth nunca la había alabado de esa manera. Qué irónico que hubiera elegido el momento en que ella se sentía como una completa inútil—. Y hablando de trabajo, será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra —esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante como le fue posible y se apresuró a salir de la sala de juntas.

De vuelta en la oficina, ignoró las miradas de Gretchen y Amy mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa y encendía el ordenador.

A los dos minutos se acercó Gretchen con una carpeta en la mano, una pobre excusa para disimular su impaciencia.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le habló en voz baja. Sin duda temía que Beckworth pudiera pasarse por allí.

—Por favor, no me digas que te has pasado toda la cita con ese tipo tan macizo vendiéndole la idea de una campaña publicitaria.

Isabella se mordió el interior del labio para no reírse.

—Eh... no.

—Oh, Cielos. Eso significa que lo pasaste realmente bien y que estabas pensando en eso cuando Beckworth te hizo bajar de las nubes.

—Más o menos —era inútil intentar engañar a Gretchen.

—Dios mío... Escucha, Myra dice que Beckworth va a marcharse pronto a una partida de golf. Así que podrás darnos todos los detalles en cuanto se vaya, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella tosió ligeramente.

—Bueno, no hay mucho que contar —casi todo lo ocurrido se lo llevaría a la tumba.

—Y un cuerno. Nunca te había visto con una expresión tan soñadora durante una reunión. Supongo que... —de repente desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la sala—. Vaya, vaya. Si no me equivoco. Tarzán de la Sierra acaba de entrar en la oficina. Y viene hacia aquí.

Con el corazón desbocado, Isabella se giró en su silla y se encontró con los ojos de Edward.

Se acercaba a ella, fresco como una rosa, vestido con unos pantalones beiges y un polo blanco con el logotipo de Cullen Landscaping bordado en el bolsillo. Nadie podría creerse que se había pasado despierto casi toda la noche. Una vez más, sintió cómo las mejillas le ardían al recordar las actividades que habían llevado a cabo en el jardín trasero de su casa.

—Hola —dijo él con una cálida sonrisa—. He pensado en pasarme por aquí para que podamos hablar de la campaña publicitaria. La recepcionista me ha dicho que podía venir a hablar contigo, pero, si estás muy ocupada, podemos hacerlo en otro momento.

—Hola, Edward —respondió ella. Sin duda Myra había estado encantada de enviarlo directamente a ella sin avisarla primero. A la recepcionista le encantaban las sorpresas.

—Edward, soy Gretchen Davies —extendió la mano—. A todas nos ha encantado tu trabajo.

—Gracias —dijo él estrechándole la mano—. Supongo que tuvisteis una buena vista ayer.

—En efecto. Muy inspiradora.

Isabella vio cómo Gretchen batía las pestañas y entonces tuvo una inspiración.

—Sobre ese proyecto, Edward, creo que Gretchen es la persona indicada para llevarlo a cabo. Tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, y estoy segura de que se le ocurrirán grandes ideas para la nueva dirección que quieres darle a tu empresa.

—Pero tú ya has comprendido mi concepto —dijo Edward—. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Davies es una gran profesional, pero quiero que te encargues tú.

—Deberías hacerlo tú, Isabella —intervino Gretchen, la muy víbora, con un guiño—. No quiero arrebatarte lo que con tanto esfuerzo has conseguido. No cuando el señor Beckworth nos ha pedido esta mañana que consigamos nuevos clientes. Es obvio que en la reunión te referías a Edward. Es todo tuyo.

—¿Me has mencionado en la reunión? —preguntó Edward, claramente complacido.

—No he mencionado tu nombre —dijo Isabella, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que pronto se despertara.

—Podrías haberlo hecho —replicó él—. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería contratarte. Quiero llevar a cabo ese proyecto, y si tu jefe te ha pedido que consigas nuevos clientes, mejor que mejor. Aquí tienes a uno.

—Os dejaré solos para que lo discutáis —dijo Gretchen—. Ha sido un placer, Edward.

—Lo mismo digo, Gretchen —respondió él, y se volvió hacia Isabella—. Puedo volver más tarde si éste no es un buen momento. Pareces un poco agobiada.

¿Un poco agobiada? Era como si la hubieran metido en una licuadora.

—Eh, no... Está bien. Siéntate.

—De acuerdo —se acomodó en el sillón tapizado junto a la mesa de Isabella—. Tengo verdadera intención de contratarte —dijo en voz baja—, pero sobre todo quería volver a verte. El trabajo que teníamos previsto para esta mañana se ha cancelado, así que me he encontrado con un tiempo libre inesperado. Quería pedirte disculpas por las prisas de esta mañana. No tuvimos ocasión de hablar.

—No fue culpa tuya —dijo ella. No quería hablar del tema en esos momentos.

—Sí fue culpa mía. Yo era el anfitrión, lo que significa que tendría que haberme asegurado de que nos levantáramos con tiempo suficiente.

A pesar de que hablaba en voz baja, Isabella temió que pudieran oírlos. Si alguna de sus compañeras oía «asegurado de que nos levantáramos», no necesitaría escuchar el resto de la frase para sacar conclusiones.

—Entiendo que quieras levantar tu empresa —dijo en voz alta y clara—. ¿Qué presupuesto tienes pensado para la campaña?

Él le dedicó una lenta sonrisa.

—Lo que haga falta.

A Isabella se le aceleró aún más el pulso. Tenía que afrontar el hecho de que la estaba cortejando. Y tenía que ponerle fin, desde luego, aunque no fuera fácil. De hecho, la firme determinación en los ojos de Edward le decía que iba a ser condenadamente difícil.

Y para rematarlo todo, en ese momento se acercó el señor Beckworth.

—Isabella, siento interrumpir. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Por supuesto, señor Beckworth —sabía lo que su jefe pretendía. Quería que le presentara al hombre que estaba en su mesa porque había supuesto que era el misterioso cliente del que había hablado en la reunión.

Beckworth confirmó su sospecha al detenerse y observar a Edward.

A Isabella no le quedaba más remedio que hacer las presentaciones.

—Eh... Edward Cullen, me gustaría presentarte a Arnold Beckworth, presidente de la empresa.

Edward se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

—Encantado de conocerlo.

Beckworth miró el logotipo bordado en el polo de Edward.

—Lo mismo digo... Cullen Landscaping, ¿eh? ¿Por casualidad le interesa una campaña publicitaria?

—La verdad es que sí. La señorita Swan y yo estábamos discutiendo algunos detalles. Es una mujer extremadamente creativa, aunque seguro que usted ya lo sabe.

Beckworth sonrió, obviamente complacido de haber satisfecho su curiosidad y de tener a un nuevo cliente a la vista.

—Lo es, sin ninguna duda —dijo—. No podría estar en manos más expertas.

—Opino lo mismo.

Isabella quería arrastrarse debajo de su mesa. Si Edward no había estado pensando en sexo antes, ahora lo estaría haciendo, después del comentario de Beckworth.

—Aprecio la confianza que tienen puesta en mí —dijo. Entonces recordó que Beckworth aún no había explicado el motivo por el que había ido a verla—. ¿Qué era de lo que quería hablar conmigo?

—Puede esperar. Siento haberte interrumpido. Tengo una partida de golf a las diez y media. Hablaremos mañana —le tendió la mano a Edward—. Estoy encantado de que haya elegido Beckworth para su proyecto, y le aseguró que quedará muy satisfecho con nuestros servicios.

—Gracias —dijo él—. La verdad es que ya estoy muy satisfecho.

Isabella tragó saliva. Eso era lo que había conseguido por pensar que podía jugar con las personas adultas.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras anonimas y disculpen por no responder a cada uno aunque si los leo y les agradezco sus alertas. Pero ya sin mas rollo disfruten del capitulo._**

**_La historia no pertenece ni los personajes yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_Cuidense y nos leemos luego.

* * *

_**

Capítulo 10

—¿Llegaste a tiempo esta mañana? —preguntó Edward. Le parecía que Isabella se comportaba de un modo extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo sexy y abierta que se había mostrado la noche anterior.

—Sí, por poco —se giró y escribió algo en el ordenador. A continuación volvió a girarse hacia él y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. ¿Prefieres pagarme por horas o darme un anticipo?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —intentó mantener su mente centrada en los negocios, en vez de fijarse en cómo la blusa azul de Isabella se ceñía a sus pechos y cómo se ondulaban sus rubios cabellos cada vez que movía la cabeza.

—Si me pagas por horas, te cobraré cada vez que hablemos del proyecto. Si me pagas un anticipo mensual, tendrás tiempo ilimitado para las consultas. Si crees que podemos resolverlo en diez horas como mucho, es mejor la primera opción. Pero si esperas que lleve más tiempo, como quince horas, por ejemplo, es más recomendable la segunda.

—En ese caso me quedo con la segunda opción —tiempo ilimitado con Isabella le parecía perfecto. Y no se sentiría culpable si el tema de los negocios aparecía en una cita. Así no parecería que estuviera intentando conseguir consejos gratis.

Por eso había ido a verla a su oficina lo antes posible, para que no se pensara que estaba intentando aprovecharse de su relación. Sin embargo, la actitud de Isabella le extrañaba. Por lo visto, se había interesado lo suficiente en el proyecto como para mencionárselo a su jefe aquella mañana, pero unos minutos antes había intentado ofrecérselo a su amiga Gretchen.

—Entonces, un anticipo —dijo ella, tecleando en el ordenador—. Necesito tus números... Trabajo, casa, fax, móvil...

—No puedo creer que no te los diera ayer — sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y la dejó sobre la mesa—. Esa es otra razón por la que he venido. Me di cuenta de que no podías llamarme porque no tenías mi número.

Ella tomó la tarjeta y rellenó las casillas pertinentes en el monitor.

—Ya está —se apartó de la pantalla y lo miró con el mismo entusiasmo que si estuviera en un funeral—. Tenemos que realizar unos preliminares antes de que pueda diseñar una campaña para tu aprobación. Puedo hacerte las preguntas ahora o darte un cuestionario para que lo rellenes.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Isabella, ¿por qué no quieres hacer esto?

—Pues claro que quiero —dijo con la mandíbula rígida.

—No, no quieres. Y necesito saber por qué. ¿Podemos tomar un café mientras hablamos de ello?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella con expresión recelosa.

—Estaba pensando en Coco's, que está cerca de aquí —le hubiera encantado llevarla a casa, pero eso podría causarle problemas a Isabella.

—Mmm... sí, quizá sea una buena idea.

—Pues vamos —esperó a que agarrara su bolso, aunque dejó la chaqueta del traje colgada del respaldo de la silla, como una señal de que pensaba volver pronto.

Obviamente era una trabajadora muy concienzuda, y él respetaba esa cualidad. Se detuvo en la puerta mientras ella se dirigía a la recepcionista, una mujer llamada Myra. Myra había sido muy amable con él cuando llegó a la oficina, mucho más que Isabella, puestos a pensar en ello. Le sonrió a Isabella como si las dos compartieran un secreto. Y tal vez fuera así, porque cuando Isabella se volvió hacia él estaba colorada.

—Esta vez he traído mi furgoneta, lo siento —dijo él mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

—No hay problema.

Edward se la imaginó subiendo a la furgoneta con aquella minifalda y esperó que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo. Un caballero ayudaría a una dama en una situación semejante, pero aupar a Isabella al asiento podría causarle estragos en sus hormonas. Tendría que volver a pensar en la disección de las ranas.

Aunque se cruzaron con un par de personas en el pasillo, tuvieron el ascensor para ellos solos.

Edward se mantuvo a cierta distancia, pues no quería empezar algo que no pudiera terminar, pero al menos ahora podía hablar libremente.

—Siento mucho que esta mañana hayamos tenido que salir con tanta prisa —dijo—. Cuando dos personas comparten tanto como nosotros, deben tener la oportunidad de hablar entre ellos antes de seguir con sus cosas.

Kasev volvía a tener una expresión impenetrable.

—Tal vez fuera mejor así.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ahora eres un cliente.

A él no le gustó el modo que tuvo de decirlo, como si hubiera contraído una enfermedad contagiosa. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él la hizo pasar al vestíbulo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Te lo explicaré en la cafetería —respondió ella, y se volvió para sonreír a dos ejecutivos que entraban en ese momento en el edificio—. ¡Buenos días!

Los dos hombres la saludaron y Edward se sintió como un niño al que hubieran reprendido por hablar durante la clase. Y así se lo hizo saber a Isabella cuando salieron a la calle.

—No quiero que mis colegas piensen que tengo una relación personal con un cliente —dijo ella poniéndose las gafas de sol.

—¿Por qué no? —él también se puso sus gafas y sacó las llaves del bolsillo mientras caminaban hacia el aparcamiento.

—No es profesional.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Estás diciendo que si un pariente tuyo quisiera contratarte para una campaña publicitaria, te negarías a hacerlo sólo porque ya lo conoces?

—No es lo mismo.

—Claro que es lo mismo —al acercarse a la furgoneta, pulsó el botón del llavero y las puertas se abrieron—. Voy a pagarte un anticipo, así que eso simplifica nuestra relación, ¿no crees?

—No.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. La situación se volvía más complicada por momentos, pero Isabella merecía la pena. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Tendré que ayudarte a subir.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola —puso un pie en el escalón y se volvió hacia él—. En serio. No necesito ayuda.

Los dos se miraron en silencio el uno al otro. Finalmente, Edward se encogió de hombros y rodeó la furgoneta. No había duda de que ella podía subir sin él. En realidad había querido ayudarla porque así podría tocarla de nuevo, pero no había tenido suerte. Isabella era toda una mujer de negocios. Y a él le costaba creer que fuera la misma persona que había estado bailando y restregándose contra él la noche anterior, la misma persona que había accedido a acostarse semidesnuda en una hamaca mientras...

Soltó un gemido y sacudió la cabeza. Pensar en eso no era buena idea. Incluso pudo sentir las repercusiones de esos pensamientos mientras subía al asiento del conductor. Cuando se sentó al volante, ella ya había cerrado la puerta y se había abrochado el cinturón.

—Pondré el aire acondicionado —dijo él—. Hace calor aquí dentro —arrancó el motor y encendió el aire al máximo.

Ojalá tuviera un mecanismo similar para bajar su excitación. Estar sentado junto a Isabella en la pequeña cabina de la furgoneta le recordaba lo mucho que se habían divertido la noche anterior. Y él quería que siguiera siendo así.

—¿Te parece bien que vayamos a Coco's? —le preguntó, pensando que sería mejor ir al hotel más próximo.

—Sí.

—Entonces vamos a Coco's —puso la furgoneta en marcha y salió del aparcamiento, intentando ignorar a la mujer tan sexy que tenía sentada al lado. Fracasó estrepitoEdwardente. Su perfume impregnaba la cabina, y Edward estaba tan sensible que podía oír cada respiración y cada crujido de su ropa.

—Oye, si el que yo sea un cliente hace que estés tan tensa, podemos olvidarnos de esa parte —le dijo—. Creo que podrías ayudarme y no confío en nadie más para este trabajo, pero no quiero echar a perder lo que hay entre nosotros.

—Deberías... —empezó a decir, pero tosió un par de veces y carraspeó—. Deberías dejarme hacer el trabajo. Si tu empresa prospera, será bueno tanto para ti como para tu hermano.

—Cierto, pero algo se ha interpuesto entre nosotros desde anoche. Si es por culpa del trabajo, quiero...

—Te has pasado Coco's.

—¡Ups! —dio medio vuelta en medio de la calzada y volvió a la cafetería—. Bueno, como iba diciendo, nuestra relación es muy importante para mí —entró en el aparcamiento y encontró un sitio libre cerca de la puerta—. No quiero que este proyecto que tengo para mi empresa cause problemas entre nosotros.

—Edward, a pesar de todo tendríamos problemas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. En vez de apagar el motor, dejó la furgoneta en punto muerto y puso el freno de mano para que el aire acondicionado siguiera encendido. Entonces se desabrochó el cinturón y se volvió hacia Isabella. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ella tuviese que decir, él quería que lo dijera sin una mesa entre ellos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró con expresión triste.

—Somos muy diferentes. Tú has comprado una casa mientras que yo aún vivo en un apartamento, un apartamento que ni siquiera me he molestado en decorar.

—¿Y eso importa? —tal vez no debería haberle enseñado la casa—. No me importa si tu apartamento está decorado o no, Isabella. Quizá te he dado una idea equivocada de mí. No estoy obsesionado por tener una casa propia —pero sí estaba obsesionado por ella, y no paraba de preguntarse cuándo podría volver a besarla, entre otras cosas.

—Quizá deberíamos ver lo de anoche como un experimento divertido, algo que los dos recordaremos con cariño.

—¿Que recordemos con cariño? —empezó a sentir miedo—. Mira, no debería haber permitido que durmiéramos tanto. No estuvo bien y te pido disculpas, pero...

—No tiene nada que ver con haber dormido más de la cuenta.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —se quitó las gafas de sol para poder ver su expresión tan bien como ella la suya—. Te lo pasaste muy bien anoche. Lo sé. ¿O acaso fingiste tus orgasmos?

—No, no los fingí —respondió con ella con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—Así que te gustó lo que te hice.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Qué he hecho para que estés así? ¿Acaso ronco? ¿O...?

—¡No, no, no! No se trata de ti. Soy yo. No estoy lista para algo tan intenso, eso es todo.

Edward la miró fijamente. Así que era eso. Isabella era simplemente una chica a quien le gustaban las aventuras sexuales pero que no quería una relación estable. Por otro lado, él se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre que quería un compromiso. Había llevado a Isabella a su casa y ella había supuesto que le estaba asignando un papel permanente en su vida. Pero él no había hecho eso... al menos de momento.

Así que tenía a una mujer asustadiza en sus manos. Ya se había visto antes en esa situación, con Verónica, quien había sido demasiado joven para aceptar un compromiso. Y después de pasar por aquello, no quería repetir el mismo error y forzar a Isabella a alejarse de él.

Había asumido que era de una edad cercana a la suya, pero tal vez no lo fuera. Podía preguntárselo, pero eso enfatizaría aún más sus diferencias. Tal vez debería dejar que se fuera, pero después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, le resultaba imposible alejarse sin más.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y respiró hondo—. Entiendo porque has pensado que quería atarte. La verdad es que te llevé a mi casa porque sabía que allí tendríamos intimidad y eso mejoraría el sexo. Pero podríamos haber ido a la tuya.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Tuve... tuve la impresión de se trataba de algo más que sexo.

—Lo siento si te hice pensar eso. Sólo se trata de sexo —alargó un brazo y le deslizó una mano bajo el pelo para acariciarle la nuca—. Te deseo, Isabella. Te deseo demasiado. Si pensara que podemos hacerlo aquí mismo, en el aparcamiento, lo sugeriría sin dudarlo. Y por el modo en que te comportaste anoche, pensé que tú sentías lo mismo.

—Así fue, pero...

—Pero si estoy buscando una compañera para una relación estable, tú no eres la persona adecuada, ¿verdad?

—Eso es. Tienes razón.

—Entonces deja que te tranquilice —dijo, e intentó parecer convincente en su mentira—. No estoy buscando una pareja estable —le masajeó la nuca y sintió cómo se estremecía. Seguramente fuera un ingenuo por intentar alimentar algo que a todas luces parecía ser una repetición de su fracaso con Verónica, pero Verónica no lo había afectado tanto en sólo veinticuatro horas. Y Isabella sí—. Lo que busco son más noches como la de ayer —dijo, y eso era cierto.

Isabella lo miró con ojos ardientes.

—Pero eres... eres un cliente.

—¿Quieres que anule nuestro acuerdo?

—No. Eso no tiene sentido. No puedes echar a perder tu plan sólo porque quieras acostarte conmigo. Además está el problema de Beckworth. Tendría que explicarle por qué te perdido como cliente. Supongo que podría hacerlo, pero...

—¿Pero por qué hacerlo? Yo no apareceré por tu oficina. Así nadie nos verá juntos. Trabajaremos en privado y haremos lo demás en privado. Tú te ocuparás del proyecto y nadie se enterará de la relación sexual que mantenemos a la vez. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

La respiración de Isabella se aceleró.

—No sé...

—Te prometo que tendremos mucho cuidado.

—¿De verdad que no se lo dirás a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a tu hermano?

—A nadie. No te meteré en mi vida ni tú me harás parte de la tuya. Sólo estaremos juntos para llevar a cabo la campaña publicitaria y para disfrutar del mejor sexo —aunque no era así como lo hubiera preferido, sabía que la situación excitaba a Isabella—. ¿Qué dices?

—Creo que será mejor que me lleves de vuelta a la oficina.

Edward sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—¿Eso es un no?

Ella sonrió.

—Es un sí. Pero si no me llevas inmediatamente a la oficina, voy a lanzarme sobre ti, y eso echaría a perder nuestra tapadera.

Isabella sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo, pero si Edward mantenía su palabra, podría seguir acostándose con él sin tener que revelar su edad o identidad. Y quería seguir acostándose con él. Sólo el estar sentada en su furgoneta mientras le acariciaba la nuca la volvía loca.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré a la oficina —dijo él con una sonrisa sensual—. Y de alguna manera conseguiré controlarme para no besarte ahora, que es lo realmente me gustaría hacer.

—No sería buena idea. Tenemos que actuar como si no hubiera el menor interés sexual entre nosotros.

—Eso será difícil, teniendo en cuando lo mucho que deseo desnudarte y lamer tu...

—Edward, llévame a la oficina. Ahora —una ola de calor la recorría, empapando sus braguitas y haciéndola temblar.

Él suspiró y dejó de acariciarle la nuca.

—No soy un hombre paciente —dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón—. ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo?

A ella le encantaba su impaciencia, sobre todo ahora que él le había prometido que no quería nada permanente. Pensar en la relación sexual que los aguardaba la hacía estremecerse de deseo.

—Tengo que hacer... una cosa esta noche.

—¿Cuándo acabarás? —sacó la furgoneta del aparcamiento y tomó el camino de vuelta a la oficina.

Ella hizo un rápido cálculo del tiempo y la distancia. Si salía del trabajo a las cinco, en plena hora punta, estaría en casa de su madre a las seis y media, cuando la reunión estuviese a punto de comenzar. Haría acto de presencia y se marcharía. El viaje de vuelta sería mucho más rápido.

—Habré acabado a las ocho y media —dijo.

—¿En tu casa o en la mía?

—En la mía. Un complejo de apartamentos es más anónimo. Temo que tus vecinos puedan reconocerme. Los míos no prestan tanta atención a las idas y venidas de los inquilinos.

—Podríamos encontrar un modo de evitar a mis vecinos, pero me alegra ir a tu casa —dijo él—. Incluso estaría dispuesto a plantar una tienda en medio del desierto si me dejaras usar la lengua para...

—¿Cómo esperas que haga hoy mi trabajo si me dejas con esa imagen en la cabeza?

Él se echó a reír.

—Quiero dejarte con esa imagen en la cabeza. Estás tan condenadamente dedicada a tu trabajo, que necesito asegurarme de que aún me desees cuando llegue esta noche a tu apartamento.

Eso sí que era completamente seguro, pensó Isabella. Edward no tenía ni idea de su potencial masculino, ni de lo tentada que había estado ella de olvidarse de sus precauciones y así poder estar con él. Por suerte, él se había tomado en serio sus protestas y había creado una situación en la que ella podía sentirse relativamente a salvo.

Ahora, incluso si hablaba con su hermano, no mencionaría a la mujer con la que se estaba acostando. No hablaría de ella con su hermano ni con nadie. Y tampoco ella. Las chicas de la oficina podrían especular todo lo que quisieran, pero no iban a saber nada. Tal vez la mejor táctica de una chica mala fuera ser misteriosa.

En cualquier caso, tendría una oportunidad para descubrir si lo de la noche anterior había sido casualidad o si realmente era multiorgásmica. Descubriría si Edward podía ser tan imaginativo en su modesto apartamento como lo había sido en el jardín trasero de su casa, y averiguaría también si ella misma podía tener sus propias ideas sexuales. Sí, continuar aquella aventura con Edward podía ser peligroso, pero la posible recompensa era tan excitante que era imposible resistirse.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras anonimas.  
_**

**_La historia no pertenece ni los personajes yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_Cuidense y nos leemos luego._**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Isabella lo tuvo muy difícil para escabullirse de la fiesta. Ninguna de las amigas de su madre la había visto desde su cambio de imagen, y todas quisieron hablar con ella y comentarle lo distinta que parecía. Al menos ya no la trataron como a la pequeña Isabella Swan, la genio. Había soportado aquella imagen toda su vida, y estaba feliz por deshacerse de ella.

El único inconveniente era que ahora, en vez de adularla por su inteligencia, las mujeres se concentraron en su vida social. Isabella no estaba segura de que ser una chica popular fuera mejor que ser una superdotada intelectual. Le resultaba muy extraño que las amigas de su madre le preguntaran por sus citas, considerando lo que había hecho la noche anterior y lo que seguramente volvería a hacer en muy pocas horas. De camino a casa tenía pensado comprar un montón de preservativos...

Y no podía decir que había ganado una apuesta en la oficina por el privilegio de ligar con Edward. Aquello escandalizaría a su madre, sin duda, y además, Edward era su secreto y ella era el suyo. De modo que repartió sonrisas entre las asistentes y evitó sutilmente las preguntas sobre los novios. Luego, encargó el regalo de su madre, le dio un abrazo a todo el mundo y finalmente escapó.

Después de conducir como una maníaca y comprar los preservativos en un tiempo récord, llegó a su apartamento con veinte minutos de adelanto. Aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa y ordenar el dormitorio, recordando que debía esconder todas las fotos familiares en un cajón. Luego, fue al salón y sufrió un repentino ataque de nervios.

Comparado con la casa de Edward, su apartamento no era gran cosa. Se había gastado todos sus ahorros en sus principales prioridades: una visita al salón de belleza cada dos semanas, un nuevo guardarropa y un pequeño descapotable. El apartamento no le había parecido importante porque no se podía decir que recibiera muchas visitas de hombres.

Hasta ahora. Miró a su alrededor y gimió de desesperación. Muebles viejos, plantas marchitas... El único toque agradable lo ponía el florero con las rosas, cortesía de Edward. Tendría que haber pensado en poner un poco de vino a enfriar y en comprar unas cuantas velas. Un momento... ¡Tenía velas! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarlas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de vaciar todos los cajones de la cocina, había encontrado una caja de velas rojas y otra de velas verdes. Alguien se las había dado por Navidad dos años antes, pero nunca había encendido ninguna. Después de haber pasado un sofocante verano en aquel apartamento, no estaban en muy buen estado, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Entonces recordó por qué nunca las había encendido... No tenía ninguna palmatoria. Quienquiera que se las hubiese dado debía de haber supuesto que todo el mundo tenía palmatorias en casa. Pero Isabella no. Aunque seguro que se le ocurriría algo.

Cuando Edward llamó al timbre, ya tenía ocho velas encendidas. Dos en la cocina, dos en el salón, tres en el dormitorio y una en el cuarto de baño. Había apagado todas las luces, y comprobó que era cierto lo que la gente decía sobre la luz de las velas. El apartamento tenía mucho mejor aspecto así. Hasta los destartalados muebles despedían un brillo romántico. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Edward aguardaba con otra docena de rosas, blancas en esa ocasión, y una botella en una bolsa de papel.

—Hola, Isabella —la miró de arriba abajo con ojos voraces.

—¡Más rosas! —exclamó ella, con el corazón desbocado por el calor que despedían sus ojos. Tomó el ramo y se miró sus shorts caquis y su top blanco—. Siento que no voy vestida para la ocasión.

—Yo creo que llevas demasiada ropa —dijo él en tono sugerente mientras entraba—. En mi opinión, tendrías que haber abierto la puerta llevando nada más que una sonrisa.

¿Se hubiera atrevido?, pensó ella. Seguramente no, pero una mujer más sofisticada sí, y no quería que él supiera que ni siquiera se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza.

—No quería ponértelo demasiado fácil —murmuró.

Un destello de excitación brilló en los ojos de Edward.

—Los desafíos también pueden ser muy estimulantes —le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y la besó.

La magnitud de aquel beso hizo que Isabella deseara tirar las rosas al suelo y arrastrar a Edward al dormitorio, pero eso no sería apropiado. Aquello era una aventura entre dos personas adultas, y ella quería comportarse como si conociera bien la rutina.

Él retiró lentamente los labios.

—Vamos a soltar las rosas y el champán para tener libres las manos.

Qué estupendo, pensó ella. Parecía que, después de todo, no tendría que preocuparse por la rutina de los adultos.

—¿Has traído champán?

—Sí —alzó la botella—. Para después.

—¿Celebramos algo?

—Por supuesto —miró alrededor—. Por cierto, esto está muy bonito con las velas.

—Gracias —se preguntó si Edward se daría cuenta de que había usado cinta adhesiva para sujetar las velas a unos vasos corrientes de zumo. Ahora tenía que pensar dónde podía poner las rosas. Su único florero ya estaba ocupado—. Buscaré algo para las rosas —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta —no quería tenerlo cerca mientras rebuscaba entre su escaso material de cocina.

Pero él la siguió de todos modos.

—No voy a perderte de vista, señorita. Llevo esperando todo el día para estar contigo, y no pienso desperdiciar ni un solo segundo. Puedo meter el champán en la nevera mientras tú te ocupas de las rosas.

—Eh... de acuerdo —así que la vería hurgar en los armarios. Al menos, lo estaría haciendo a la tenue luz de las velas—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos celebrando? —le preguntó mientras entraban en la diminuta cocina, apenas lo bastante grande para contener un fregadero y poco más. Por lo que ella sabía, el champán se servía en las citas, en las bodas y en los aniversarios.

—Otra noche de sexo increíble.

A Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero intentó mostrarse indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de deseo y anticipación.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que será así?

—¿Habría traído champán si no lo estuviera? —replicó él sacando la botella de la bolsa.

—Ah, esta presión...

—Seguro que puedes con ella —le dijo arqueando las cejas—. Y con cualquier cosa, como han dicho esta mañana.

Ella puso una mueca.

—Eso sí que fue embarazoso. Mi jefe diciendo que no podrías estar en manos más expertas y tú corroborándoselo.

—Él no tenía ni idea de que me estaba refiriendo a algo más aparte de tu trabajo.

—Él no, pero yo sí. Querías que me pusiera como un tomate.

—¿Quién, yo? —intentó parecer inocente sin éxito.

—Menos mal que no vas a volver a la oficina. Sinceramente, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—No puedo pensar en nada cuando estoy cerca de ti. Ése es el problema. Todo mi flujo sanguíneo se concentra en la parte inferior de mi anatomía, y me convierto en un adolescente obsesionado por el sexo.

—Estás loco —dijo ella sin poder evitar una carcajada.

—Loco por estar desnudo contigo, sí —abrió la nevera y dejó la botella en la bandeja superior.

Aquella charla no la estaba ayudando precisamente a encontrar una solución para las rosas. Abrió todos los armarios, con la esperanza de que un florero de cristal se materializara ante sus ojos, pero todo lo que encontró fueron vasos de agua. E incluso si repartía las rosas en varios vasos, éstos se volcarían.

Sólo tenía una cosa que podía servir... Su cuenco para las palomitas de maíz. Pero en ese caso tendría que dejar las flores bastante inclinadas. Finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación, sacó el cuenco de un armario.

—Contempla mi estupendo florero.

Él se apoyó contra la encimera y le sonrió.

—Interesante. Apuesto que has recibido un millón de flores en los últimos años.

—Oh, no tantas —llenó el cuenco con agua del grifo y desenvolvió las rosas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los hombres se han sentido tan intimidados por tu inteligencia?

Sí, así era, pero no quería dar la patética impresión de que apenas había salido con hombres.

—Bueno, es posible que sea muy exigente —dejó las rosas en el cuenco, apoyando los tallos en el borde. Tal vez iniciara una nueva tendencia florista con aquel improvisado arreglo.

—Deberías serlo —dijo él, cubriendo la corta distancia que los separaba y abrazándola—. Una mujer tan increíble como tú debe tener lo mejor.

Ella dejó las rosas y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Con Edward, empezaba a sentirse una mujer tan increíble como exigente. Aquella mañana él le había suplicado que le permitiera volver a verla. Y a lo largo del día había recordado un millar de veces esa escena en el aparcamiento de Coco's, impresionada por haberlo llevado a un estado semejante.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo, de modo que su erección resultara obvia.

—No quiero ser pesado, pero las flores ya están en agua y el champán en la nevera.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, cada vez más acalorada por dentro. La insinuación de Edward la hacía temblar de deseo.

—¿Te gustaría ver mi apartamento?

—Sí.

—Entonces ven conmigo —se soltó de su abrazo y lo agarró de la mano.

—¿No crees que deberíamos apagar las velas antes de empezar la visita?

—Oh —miró las velas, que apenas se habían consumido un centímetro.

—Será mejor que lo hagamos —insistió Edward. Se acercó a la encimera y apagó las dos llamas—. Y también las del salón —se volvió hacia ella—. Supongo que la visita a tu apartamento empieza por tu dormitorio, ¿no?

Ella lo deseaba tanto, que la boca se le hacía agua.

—Ajá.

—En ese caso, si no apagamos las velas ahora, cuando nos acordemos de hacerlo tal vez la casa entera haya ardido.

Edward estaba desarrollando un profundo afecto por la encantadora falta de sofisticación de Isabella en lo relativo a los asuntos domésticos. Tenía un florero barato y ninguna palmatoria, a juzgar por los vasos con cinta adhesiva que había usado para sostener las velas. Incluso esas velas combadas parecían tener bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, veía su mente sagaz en las soluciones que encontraba para esos pequeños detalles, y además había procurado que su modesta casa fuera lo más acogedora posible. Era un gesto conmovedor.

Obviamente, ella no sabía que crear aquella atmósfera era una pérdida de tiempo. Por lo que a él concernía, la desearía con la misma intensidad estuvieran donde estuvieran, y sólo necesitaba una superficie para aguantar sus pesos. La deseaba más que nada, y sólo quería arrancarle la ropa y colocarla en posición horizontal. Aunque también podría ser en posición vertical...

El mismo pasillo por donde ella lo estaba guiando sería perfecto, de pie contra la pared, contra la puerta o sobre el suelo enmoquetado. Estaba realmente desesperado por saciar su deseo, pero quizá tuviera que reprimirse y no mostrarse tan ansioso. Ya la había asustado antes. No quería repetir el mismo, error.

Ella había colocado los mismos vasos de zumo con velas en el dormitorio. A la luz del fuego, Edward vio una cama de matrimonio con las mantas revueltas. Le gustó imaginarse a Isabella en aquella habitación un rato antes, revolviendo las sábanas y pensando qué harían juntos en la cama.

La cama de matrimonio no era muy grande, por lo que no permitiría mucha libertad de movimientos, pero aun así era muy acogedora. En cualquier caso, a Edward no le importaba. Se hubiera conformado con un saco de dormir en el suelo con tal de estar con Isabella.

Tendría que pedirle que encendiera la lamparita de la mesilla. Isabella era tan hermosa, que quería deleitarse otra vez con su visión. Todas las ventanas tenían contraventanas, incluso en el salón y en la cocina. Tal vez pudiera convencerla de que se tomaran el champán desnudos...

—Bueno, ésta es mi cama —dijo ella—. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero...

—¿Estás de broma? —replicó él mientras se quitaba los zapatos—. Tú haces que cualquier cama sea especial.

—No tengo un colchón gigante.

—Tanto mejor para encontrarte, querida —la hizo tumbarse en la cama y se colocó sobre ella—. ¿Lo ves? Ya está —aquello era como estar en el Cielo. Con su entrepierna presionada contra la pelvis de Isabella, empezó a quitarle el top.

—Y hay vecinos al otro lado de la pared.

—¿Alguna vez se han quejado? —le subió el top por encima del sujetador.

—No.

Edward estaba tan fascinado por el modo en que sus pechos se hinchaban bajo el sujetador de encaje, que tardó un momento en asimilar la respuesta de Isabella.

—¿No? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Has tenido siempre cuidado de no hacer ruido?

—Yo no hago ruido.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo haces. Puedes pensar que no, pero te he visto y te aseguro que haces ruido. Si has tenido un orgasmo en esta cama, los vecinos se han enterado, sin duda.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada.

—¿No has tenido orgasmos en esta cama?

A pesar de la poca luz de las velas, pudo ver cómo ella se ruborizaba.

—No de esa clase.

—No sé si te entiendo —dijo él, pero entonces se lo imaginó—. Oh, supongo que cuando tienes un orgasmo tú sola, puedes controlar mejor el ruido que haces.

—No.

—Te has puesto roja —le pareció lo más encantador del mundo, que una mujer del nuevo milenio se sintiera avergonzada de la masturbación.

—No puedo evitarlo. Nunca he hablado de esto con un hombre.

—Estupendo. Quiero que hables conmigo —le complacía enormemente haber descubierto algo que ningún otro hombre había compartido con ella—. Pero antes levanta los brazos para que pueda quitarte el top.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso —dijo ella, levantando los brazos.

—Pero a mí me gustaría mucho —arrojó el top al suelo y le deslizó ambas manos por debajo de la espalda, buscando el cierre del sujetador. Eso era otra cosa que lo intrigaba de ella. Casi todas las mujeres a las que les gustaba la seducción llevaban sujetadores de cierre frontal, pero Isabella no. Y por alguna razón él prefirió que no fuera así.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de ello?

—Porque... —le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al contemplarla. Tenía buena memoria, pero había olvidado el pequeño lunar en la superficie inferior del pecho izquierdo. Se inclinó para besarlo y ella se estremeció.

Y también se estremeció él. Aquella piel era tan suave que, aunque tenía intención de seguir con la prometedora conversación que habían iniciado, antes tenía que dedicarse un rato a aquellos espectaculares pechos. Su miembro latía con fuerza, recordándole lo que debía hacer, pero Edward pensó que podría aguantar un poco más. Y además, los pechos de Isabella invitaban a jugar y entretenerse con ellos, algo que no había hecho la noche anterior.

Se apoyó en un codo y la acarició, masajeándole los pechos mientras oía cómo se le entrecortaba la respiración.

—Cuando te masturbas, ¿te tocas aquí? —le preguntó.

—Eh...

—Apuesto a que sí —la miró a los ojos, que se hacían más oscuros a medida que la acariciaba. Pero aún seguía llevando las lentillas azules. Tendría que convencerla para que se las quitara, y así poder ver el verdadero color de sus ojos—. Vamos, confiesa. Te gusta jugar con tus pechos.

—Tal vez —dijo ella batiendo las pestañas.

—Lo haces. Lo sé, porque te gusta que te toque ahí.

—Eh... sí.

—Pero hay algo que no puedes hacerte a ti misma —sopesó el pecho en la mano y se agachó para besarla en el pezón. La punta le recordó una frambuesa redondeada. A él le encantaban las frambuesas, pero preferiría aquel pezón antes que un cuenco lleno de jugosa fruta. Le pasó la lengua por encima, se lo introdujo en la boca y fue recompensado con un suave gemido de Isabella.

Entonces empezó a chupar, deleitándose con la sensación, el sabor y la esencia floral que lo embriagaban. Ella volvió a gemir y levantó las caderas. Edward se moría de impaciencia por desabrocharse los pantalones y quitarle los shorts para poseerla, pero tenía pensada otra cosa que podría enseñarle mucho más acerca de Isabella. Quería conocerla mejor que nadie.

Le soltó el pecho a regañadientes y se tumbó de costado. A continuación, le desabrochó los shorts y le bajó la cremallera. Cuando se los quitó, le dejó las braguitas a propósito.

—Tengo... tengo preservativos —dijo ella con voz ronca.

—Yo también —había metido varios en su bolsillo, para no arriesgarse—. Nunca son demasiados.

Isabella soltó una carcajada casi sin aliento.

—Supongo que no.

Él deslizó la mano en el interior de las braguitas. Tenía una idea para excitarse enormemente, pero no creía que ella lo hiciera a menos que se dejara las braguitas puestas.

Isabella estaba húmeda y caliente, y a Edward se le aceleró el pulso cuando le introdujo el dedo corazón.

—¿Es así como lo haces? —movió el dedo lentamente, sabiendo por su respiración agitada que no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar el clímax.

—Yo... más o menos.

—Enséñame —dijo él retirando la mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero los ojos le brillaban de excitación.

—Quiero verlo —insistió él—. Por favor.

—No puedo...

—Claro que puedes. Así —volvió a meter la mano por dentro de las braguitas y la tocó en el punto más cálido—. Me encantaría ver cómo llegas al orgasmo tú misma.

—Por favor... no te pares... —pidió ella con un gemido.

—Hazlo por mí —volvió a retirar la mano.

—Quiero...

—Lo sé. Quieres llegar al orgasmo. Hazlo. Enséñame.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los ojos y, lentamente, se deslizó la mano por el vientre. Dudó durante un breve instante y entonces metió la mano por debajo de la cinta elástica.

Edward hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver aquello cuando ella estuviese desnuda, pero eso requería más tiempo y paciencia. Debería conformarse y estar agradecido por presenciar aquella pequeña concesión, algo que Isabella nunca había hecho por ningún otro hombre. El corazón le latía frenético mientras veía cómo su mano, delimitada por la suave tela de las braguitas, empezaba a moverse rítmicamente; mientras, con la otra mano se masajeaba el pecho y se pellizcaba el pezón.

Demonios, más le valía tener cuidado si no quería llegar al orgasmo con ella.

Isabella separó los labios y soltó un jadeo. Sus movimientos se aceleraron cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se arqueó hacia arriba con un grito ahogado.

Edward la contempló a través de la neblina del deseo. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, lo que podía significar que Isabella tal vez fuera la mujer con la que necesitaba compartir su vida. Pero ella le había pedido una aventura sin compromisos. De algún modo, algún día, tendría que convencerla para que cambiase de opinión.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios y a las lectoras anonimas y a su aceptacion de esta historia.  
_**

**_La historia no pertenece ni los personajes yo solo juego con ellos._**

**_Cuidense y nos leemos luego.

* * *

_**

Capítulo 12

Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos, se sintió distinta. La chica tímida que se había avergonzado por masturbarse delante de su amante había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una mujer sensual que disfrutaba con el placer extra de que Edward la observara. Y ahora estaba lista para dar a conocer sus propios deseos.

Lentamente, se quitó las braguitas.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó a Edward—. ¿Te ha gustado?

—Sí —su voz ronca rasgó la el silencio del dormitorio—. Ahora me toca a mí —se irguió hasta sentarse en la cama—. Quiero que te tumbes de espaldas.

—¿Por qué...? —se interrumpió para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

—Porque quiero jugar. Y los juguetes más interesantes están por delante —la idea se iluminó en su cerebro como un relámpago. Sabía cuánto afectaba ella a Edward, así que vería de lo que era capaz y se deleitaría con su propio poder.

—De acuerdo —dijo él mientras se tumbaba—. ¿Con o sin ropa?

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —respondió ella levantándose de la cama—. Enseguida vuelvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Ya lo verás —su primer impulso fue sacar la bata del armario, pero lo ignoró y atravesó el vestíbulo y el salón completamente desnuda. Nunca había hecho algo así en su vida. Y la sensación era exquisita.

Fue a la cocina y encendió la luz. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó un bote de nata montada. ¡Y pensar que la había comprado para rociar con ella un pastel de chocolate! Aunque... también podía usar el pastel de chocolate.

Dio media vuelta y volvió al frigorífico a por él. Edward podía tener una hamaca en un jardín privado, pero ella tenía nata montada y pastel de chocolate. Los vecinos podían oír algo, pero eso era inevitable. Era el inconveniente de vivir en un apartamento. Apagó la luz de la cocina y volvió al dormitorio... y a Edward.

—Ya llego —gritó mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo.

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? —preguntó él con la voz un poco tensa.

Ella se echó a reír.

—En esta ocasión no estoy llegando a un orgasmo, me temo. Ahora es tu turno, no el mío —atravesó la puerta y vio el bulto sobresaliente de su entrepierna—. No empieces sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Nata montada? —preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oh, sí. Y pastel de chocolate. Hoy me he saltado el postre —también se había saltado la cena, pero, ¿y qué?

—Eh... comprendo.

—Más te vale. Primera regla: yo estoy al mando —se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso el bote de nata y el pastel en la mesilla.

—Has caminado desnuda por tu casa —dijo él con una sonrisa, alargando una mano hacia su pecho.

Ella le dio un manotazo para apartarla.

—No me toques. Soy yo quien va a tocarte ahora. Y sí, he caminado desnuda por mi casa, ¿y qué?

—Apuesto a que no lo habías hecho antes.

—Puede que no.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Bien... —empezó a desabotonarle la camisa—. Y ahora estate quieto.

—No te prometo nada.

—Intenta no moverte, al menos —le sacó la camisa de la cintura y se la abrió.

Tenía un pecho increíble, ligeramente recubierto por una fina capa de vello oscuro, y lo suficientemente musculoso para ser varonil sin resultar tan excesivo como un culturista. No era extraño que las mujeres de la oficina se hubieran pasado casi todo el día observándolo mientras podaba el árbol.

Y ahora ella tenía el privilegio de disfrutar de aquel cuerpo para ella sola. Gretchen había intentado sonsacarle los detalles de su relación con Edward, pero ella había declarado que sólo eran amigos. Le había dicho a Gretchen que Edward era ahora un cliente, y que su ética profesional le impedía intimar con un cliente. Gretchen había protestado alegando que por aquel cliente en particular merecía la pena romper unas cuantas reglas.

Mirando a Edward, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Gretchen. Le pasó las manos por el pecho y lo miró a los ojos, viendo cómo éstos se oscurecían por la reacción a su tacto. Entonces le acarició los brazos y se detuvo en el tatuaje.

—¿Por qué te hiciste esto? —le preguntó, trazando el dibujo con un dedo.

—En el instituto tenía fama de ser demasiado bueno.

—No lo dudo —le presionó las palmas contra los pezones.

—Pensé... pensé que un tatuaje así ayudaría a cambiar esa impresión.

Ella sonrió. Edward se estaba excitando más y más con cada caricia.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Oh, sí. Al instante me convertí en un chico duro.

—Estoy segura —se inclinó sobre él y le mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Por cierto, tenemos vecinos cerca, pero no me importa si hacemos ruido.

—Puedo controlarlo.

Ella lo besó por la mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo, y le dio un mordisquito en el lóbulo—. Ya lo veremos, chico duro —entonces se sentó y agarró el bote de nata montada.

Edward estaba fascinado por la transformación de Isabella. Seguramente había sufrido un cambio al masturbarse delante de él. Su intención sólo había sido darle un pequeño empujón para que avanzara en la senda de la sensualidad. Pero, por lo visto, la había lanzado a la autopista de la sexualidad desenfrenada.

No tenía ninguna queja, pero tendría que mantenerse alerta si pretendía seguir en aquel juego. Con su inteligencia, Isabella podría dejarlo atrás antes de que él se diera cuenta. Y tenía miedo de que si llegaba a aburrirse con él, lo dejara.

Sin embargo, era obvio que aún no se estaba aburriendo, pues acababa de descubrir la nata montada. Ahogó un grito cuando le vertió un chorro de la sustancia fría y blanca en el pezón. No había pensado que sus pezones fueran tan sensibles, pero cuando ella empezó a lamer la nata, comprobó que así era. Isabella le limpió el pezón por completo y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Era increíble la dedicación que le ponía a algo tan pequeño. Y él sabía exactamente cuál sería el siguiente objetivo de la nata, pero no estaba tan seguro de lo que pensaba hacer con el pastel, ni si él podría sobrevivir a tamaña tortura.

Sabía que el objetivo de Isabella era hacerle perder el control por completo. Pero como el suyo era seguir desafiándola, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el límite para hacer lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba. Presentía que lo inesperado la mantendría interesada.

Cuando ella acabó de jugar con sus pezones, le quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos. Él tuvo que quedarse quieto y dejar que lo desnudara, y eso fue toda una experiencia, porque Isabella no parecía tener mucha experiencia en quitarle la ropa a un hombre. A pesar de todo, ella no dejó de reírse y de frotar su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Cuando el miembro erguido chocó contra su pecho, Edward estuvo a punto de vaciarse por completo en el más puro éxtasis.

—¿Cómo te va por ahí abajo? —le preguntó ella, una vez que arrojó los pantalones y calzoncillos al suelo y le agarró el miembro.

—Estupendamente —dijo, tensando todos los músculos para no perder su autocontrol. Sabía que Isabella estaba a punto de volver a usar la nata, y se preguntaba cómo iba a soportar otra degustación semejante, sobre todo si incluía esa parte de su anatomía que ella sujetaba en la mano.

Pero, en vez de la nata, Isabella agarró el pastel. Edward empezó a barajar las posibilidades. Había esperado que, antes de que acabase la noche, ella estaría bebiendo desnuda el champán. Pero en la última media hora Isabella había superado con creces esa expectativa y se había lanzado a unas ocurrencias mucho más excitantes.

—¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate? —le preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto.

—A mí también —metió dos dedos en el pastel y los sacó cubiertos de chocolate.

Él esperaba que le untase alguna parte del cuerpo, pero en vez de eso Isabella empezó a lamerse los dedos.

—Está delicioso —volvió a meter los dedos en el pastel y repitió el proceso.

Edward empezaba a comprender su malévolo plan. Isabella estaba jugando con él, permitiéndole mirar cómo se lamía los dedos mientras se imaginaba lo que ella podría hacer con su miembro.

—¿Quieres un poco? —extendió la mano hacia él, sosteniendo un pedazo entre los dedos.

—Me encantaría —intentó fingir que no tenía una considerable erección y que Isabella no lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Le sorbió el chocolate de sus dedos y usó la lengua para limpiar hasta el último resto. Los dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

Ella respondió de inmediato al movimiento de su lengua. Su respiración se aceleró mientras lo veía en acción.

—¿Quieres más? —murmuró.

—Claro —respondió él mirándola a los ojos. Había suficiente pastel para los dos, y se tomó su tiempo para lamer el chocolate de sus dedos cuando ella le ofreció un segundo bocado. Le chupó el dedo corazón más tiempo del necesario y notó cómo se estremecía.

—Vamos a probar otra cosa —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, lo que revelaba que no tenía todo el control.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Veamos qué te parece esto —le puso un poco de chocolate en la punta del miembro.

Edward soltó un gemido. No pudo evitarlo. La fría y cremosa texaira contra su sexo duro y ardiente lo volvía loco. Se aferró a las sábanas y apretó todos los músculos. Deseaba llegar al orgasmo más que la vida misma.

Entonces ella empezó a lamer.

Él no resistió mucho tiempo.

—Isabella... —se retorció violentamente contra el colchón—. Isabella, no... no puedo parar...

—Adelante —murmuró ella, justo antes de introducirse el miembro en la boca y empezar a succionar con fuerza.

Edward fue verdaderamente escandaloso. Todo su orgullo masculino se volatilizó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Gritó a pleno pulmón, asegurándose de que todo el condado se enterara. Y cuando acabó, se quedó inmóvil, jadeando, con los ojos cerrados, habiendo apurado hasta la última gota de energía.

Sintió cómo ella lo soltaba y se acostaba a su lado, cómo se arrimaba a su oreja y le mordisqueaba otra vez el lóbulo.

—Listo —susurró.

Isabella yacía junto a Edward, con las manos tras la cabeza y mirando las sombras danzarinas que creaba la luz de las velas. De modo que así era la liberación sexual. Siempre se había preguntado si tendría el temperamento necesario para ser una mujer fogosa. Edward la había ayudado a aclarar esa duda.

Aunque finalmente tendrían que separarse, siempre le estaría agradecida. Tal vez había necesitado a alguien mayor que ella para guiarla en aquel proceso. Un hombre con menos experiencia quizá no la hubiera incitado a explorar su potencial.

Qué bien se lo había pasado con la nata y el pastel... El único efecto indeseado había sido su propia excitación. Se preguntó si Edward se dormiría y dejaría que ella se ocupara de eso por sí misma. Después de todo, la había enseñado a tomar lo que quisiera.

Y lo que quería era otro orgasmo. Estar con Edward había elevado su libido a cotas insospechadas, y un solo orgasmo no le resultaba ni mucho menos suficiente. Lo miró y vio que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho trabajar mucho las dos últimas noches. Seguramente necesitara un bien merecido descanso.

Lentamente, se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, donde estaba húmeda y caliente. Sí, necesitaba otro orgasmo, tal vez dos. No se había comprendido a sí misma hasta ahora, pero la realidad era que su sexualidad no conocía límites. Y una mujer así necesitaba satisfacción.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Con la mano en posición, Isabella giró la cabeza y vio que la estaba observando.

—Depende de ti.

La risa de Edward fue baja e íntima.

—Qué progreso el tuyo... ¿Ibas a ofrecerme una repetición de tu actuación estelar?

—¿Por qué no te duermes? Quizá necesites descansar un poco para reponer fuerzas.

—¿Estás dudando de mi resistencia? —preguntó él arqueando las cejas.

—Pareces agotado.

—Bueno, pero ya me he recuperado —le agarró la muñeca y le levantó la mano para llevársela a la boca—. Y tengo hambre —empezó a lamerle los dedos húmedos.

Ella se estremeció, recordando la escena de la hamaca. Tal vez aquello había supuesto el comienzo de su transformación. Ningún hombre le había proporcionado jamás un placer semejante. Edward había elevado el sexo oral a la categoría de arte.

—¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate con o sin nata? —le preguntó él rozándole la palma con los labios.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Depende.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de lo que prefiero —le soltó la mano y se quitó la camisa—. Levántate.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, aunque en fondo lo sabía.

—Ahora es mi turno para jugar. Levanta.

Cuando ella levantó las caderas, él le puso debajo la camisa doblada y agarró el bote de nata y el pastel. Acto seguido, se levantó y rodeó la cama, sin dejar de observar el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella. No mucho tiempo atrás, ella se hubiera sentido vulnerable y expuesta si un hombre hubiese hecho eso, pero ahora se sentía muy orgullosa de su cuerpo y de haber captado toda la atención de Edward.

Finalmente, él asintió.

—Me gustan tanto las dos cosas que he encontrado el lugar perfecto para mezclarlas. Pero para eso necesito estar cómodo, así que vamos a hacer unos pequeños ajustes —dejó el bote y el pastel sobre la cama y se inclinó para agarrar a Isabella por los muslos.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué...? —empezó a preguntar, pero lo entendió cuando él tiró de la camisa y de ella hasta el borde de la cama.

—Ahora estate quieta —dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa, repitiendo las órdenes que Isabella le había dado antes.

—Sí, claro —replicó ella con voz temblorosa—. Como si tú te hubieras quedado quieto cuando yo te lo dije.

—Tal vez tú seas más fuerte que yo —se arrodilló a los pies de la cama.

—Tal vez —dijo sin mucha convicción. ¿Cómo iba a estarse quieta con lo que él le tenía preparado?

—Lo primero, un poco de chocolate.

Isabella pensó que estaba preparada para recibir lo que fuera, pero aun así ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la fría sustancia en su ardiente vulva. La sensación era más excitante de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Así que era aquello por lo que Edward había tenido que pasar un rato antes.

Y ahora él quería devolverle el favor. Más aún. Le aplicó un poco de nata sobre el punto exacto, haciéndola gemir de placer.

—Creo que necesitamos más de esto —le limpió la nata con la lengua, lo que aún la puso más frenética. Temblaba salvajemente, acercándose al clímax—. Y ahora el chocolate —murmuró, y empezó a lamerlo, acabando cada lengüetada con especial atención a la zona que había estado recubierta de crema.

Isabella nunca había experimentado nada igual. Casi sin previo aviso, el orgasmo la sacudió de lleno, haciéndola gritar de éxtasis. Pero él no había terminado. Le aplicó más chocolate y siguió lamiendo.

Esa vez tuvo que sujetarla mientras lamía, porque ella no paraba de agitarse violentamente por las convulsiones que le provocaba la pericia de su experta lengua. Un orgasmo siguió a otro, acompañados de gritos, jadeos y sacudidas.

Cuando finalmente la dejó sobre el colchón, Isabella sollozaba de gratitud y felicidad, aturdida por la fuerza de su reacción corporal. Los oídos le zumbaban y todos sus nervios temblaban. Era la marioneta de Edward, su esclava. Si le hubiera pedido que se fugara con él, que lo abandonara todo por irse con él y hacer el amor a cada momento, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo.

Pero en vez de pedirle nada, se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó. Con mucho cuidado y ternura, le apartó el pelo y acercó los labios a su oreja.

—Listo —susurró.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hola Chicas disculpen el atraso pero aqui esta el capitulo y gracias por sus reviews. Disfrutenlo

* * *

_**

Capítulo 13

Después de los orgasmos con nata y chocolate, Edward no tuvo ningún problema para convencer a Isabella de que lo acompañara desnuda a la cocina para tomar el champán.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que teníamos algo que celebrar —le dijo mientras sacaba la botella del frigorífico. No era Dom Pérignon, porque no había querido parecer demasiado ostentoso, pero era una marca decente.

—Sí, eso dijiste —respondió ella colocando dos copas baratas en la encimera—. Supongo que ya te habrás imaginado que no tengo muchas cosas.

—Señorita —dijo él mientras retiraba el alambre que envolvía el tapón—, tienes pastel de chocolate y nata montada. No puede haber nada mejor.

—Eso fue circunstancial... Quiero decir, sabía que podían ser útiles, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías si te sugería algo semejante.

—Oh, vamos —se echó a reír mientras agarraba un trapo de cocina para cubrir la botella y así poder retirar el corcho—. No tienes que fingir que lo tenías todo preparado. En realidad, creo que fue una inspiración repentina, igual que lo fueron los juegos en la hamaca. Me parece genial que seas espontánea, como yo.

Ella guardó silencio, asimilando lo que Edward había dicho. Finalmente carraspeó, antes de hablar.

—No tengo tanta experiencia sexual como tú. Supongo que eso también te lo habrás imaginado.

—Bueno, eso te hace casi perfecta —recalcó su afirmación con el ¡plop! del corcho y procedió a llenar las copas con cuidado de no derramar el champán—. Los hombres sueñan con encontrar a una mujer que no sea tan experimentada como ellos pero que esté dispuesta a probarlo todo.

—No puedo ser la chica de tus sueños.

Aquello llamó la atención de Edward, que dejó de servir el champán y la miró.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero no puedo —insistió ella como si fuera una cría cabezota.

Él suspiró y dejó la botella.

—Isabella, ¿qué ocurre? Esta mañana estabas dispuesta a romper conmigo porque pensaste que quería otra cosa. Ahora hago un comentario sobre los hombres que sueñan con mujeres como tú, y saltas como si acabara de proponerte el matrimonio.

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

—Sé que no te estás declarando, pero me pareció algo... definitivo, eso es todo.

—No se trata de nada definitivo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, pero empezaba a hartarse de aquella actitud—. Es sólo que no puedo evitar preguntarme cuál será el defecto que ves en mí que te hace recordarme continuamente que sólo soy un entretenimiento temporal. ¿Es por mi coeficiente de inteligencia? ¿Es porque no soy tan listo como tú?

—Eso no es justo.

Edward se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al instante. Seguramente Isabella había oído esa acusación muchas veces.

—Sí, tienes razón. Te dije que me parecía fantástico que fueras inteligente, y ahora lo he usado contra ti —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Pero cada vez que me apartas no puedo evitar preguntarme la razón. He perdido los nervios. Te pido disculpas.

—Quizá pueda explicártelo —dijo ella respirando hondo—. Vamos al salón y encenderé las velas.

—Sí, vamos —odiaba que se hubiera roto el ambiente, pero la declaración de Isabella de que no podía ser la chica de sus sueños lo había golpeado con demasiada dureza. Él pensaba que ella podría ser la chica de sus sueños, y no le gustó oír cómo rechazaba tajantemente la idea.

Momentos después, los dos estaban acurrucados en el futón; habían encendido las velas y el ambiente parecía haber mejorado. Él no podía estar furioso con ella mucho tiempo. Además, le encantaba estar abrazado a ella.

Le gustaba demasiado, para ser sincero. En un escenario como aquél, empezaba a preguntarse lo agradable que sería estar así todas las noches, para luego acostarse y despertarse juntos. Podía imaginarse a Isabella en ese papel. Pero, por alguna razón, ella no quería participar de ese sueño.

Ella tomó una manta colorida que había estado doblada sobre el respaldo del futón y lo extendió sobre ellos para protegerse del aire acondicionado. Luego tomó un sorbo de champán.

—Está delicioso.

Él le tocó la copa con la suya.

—Y tú también... —no hizo el brindis que hubiera querido hacer, por muchas noches como ésa, porque ella podría malinterpretarlo.

—Edward, no he tenido muchas citas ni he estado con muchos amantes.

Aquello lo alegró, pero intentó parecer compasivo.

—Por ser inteligente, supongo.

—Tiene que ver con eso, sí. Yo... eh... era bastante introvertida.

—Viéndote ahora cuesta creerlo.

—Es cierto. El verano pasado, la novia de mi... una amiga... me ayudó a cambiar de imagen. El peinado, la ropa, el maquillaje, todo.

Él le tomó la barbilla en una mano.

—Entonces, ¿de qué color son tus ojos realmente?

—Grises. Nada interesantes —dijo, y enseguida se dio cuenta de cómo debía de sonarle eso a alguien cuyos ojos también eran grises—. No quiero decir que tus ojos sean vulgares. Me gustan mucho. Los tuyos tienen unas motas doradas muy bonitas, pero los míos...

—¿Por qué no te quitas las lentillas para que pueda comprobar si son tan vulgares? —tenía el presentimiento de que le gustarían mucho más al natural. Mientras más se revelaba la auténtica Isabella Swan, más le gustaba a Edward lo que veía. Su personalidad, mitad niña, mitad mujer, lo fascinaba.

—Si me quito las lentillas, estaré tan ciega como un murciélago.

—Seguro que tienes unas gafas por alguna parte.

—¡Gafas! —exclamó horrorizada—. No pienso dejar que me veas con gafas. De ninguna manera.

—¿Por eso no quieres que me acerque demasiado a ti? ¿Estás obsesionada por mantener una imagen? Porque a mí no me importa.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo miró por encima de su copa—. Piensa en cuando nos conocimos. ¿Te habría excitado tanto la idea de salir conmigo si hubiera aparecido con gafas, un pichi a cuadros y el pelo recogido en una trenza?

Edward no estaba seguro de que le gustase aquella discusión.

—Puede que no —admitió finalmente—. Pero...

—¿Lo ves? A eso me refiero.

—Pero ese aspecto no eres tú, no muestra tu verdadera personalidad. Tú no intentarías quitarte atractivo a propósito.

—A propósito no, pero así es como vestía antes. Huelga decir que no recibí muchas proposiciones.

Él la observó atentamente, intentando imaginarse el aspecto que ella había descrito.

—Seguro que no estabas tan mal.

—Tengo fotos.

—Cualquiera puede sacar una mala foto.

—Edward, asúmelo. Si me hubieras conocido hace dos años, no me habrías echado ni una segunda mirada.

Por desgracia, seguramente tuviera razón. Él se había sentido atraído por su apariencia externa, lo cual no lo hacía distinto a los demás hombres. No era para sentirse orgulloso.

Pero al menos era sincero.

—De acuerdo, lo confieso —dijo—. Me quede prendado de ti en cuanto te vi salir de tu descapotable rojo con esa matrícula tan llamativa.

—No me sorprende... Ni siquiera me ofende —bebió un poco más de champán—. Trabajo en publicidad, ¿recuerdas? Sé el impacto emocional que puede tener una imagen. Pero hasta hace poco no me atreví a aplicarme a mí misma ese principio.

Edward podía ver adónde estaba conduciendo aquello.

—¿Así que quieres compensarte por toda la diversión que te perdiste en tu época de pichis y trenzas?

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, claro que no —pero eso podía acabar con sus ilusiones—. Ahora que me has explicado la situación, me asalta una duda. No tienes que responder, pero presiento que es importante. Desde tu cambio de imagen, ¿con cuántos hombres... eh... has estado?

—¿Quieres decir con cuántos me he acostado?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí, eso mismo. Ya sé que no tengo derecho a preguntártelo. Es algo muy personal y...

—Con uno.

—¿Yo?

—Tú. Hasta ahora no había estado lista. Tenía que estar preparada mentalmente para ponerme a la altura de mi nueva imagen, preparada para enfrentarme a los hombres apasionados en vez de a los cohibidos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Ésas eran buenas y malas noticias. A Edward le gustaba ser el primer hombre apasionado con el que estaba Isabella. Pero ella había dado a entender que podía ser el primero de muchos. Y eso no le gustaba nada. La fase de sexo sin ataduras podría durar años para Isabella. Después de todo, la suya propia no había sido precisamente breve.

—Por eso dije que éramos diferentes —le recordó ella—. Al final tendremos que dejarlo.

Aquella idea deprimió profundamente a Edward, que tuvo que beber más champán.

—Mientras tanto... —dijo ella, deslizando la mano bajo la manta, hacia el miembro de Edward, que rápidamente se puso en alerta.

—«Al final» es un concepto muy impreciso.

—Pero «orgasmo», no.

—No. Ése es bastante específico —y también inminente. Se dio cuenta de que había un problema al estar desnudos. No había bolsillos. Así que, por mucho que lo detestara, tuvo que impedirle que siguiera acariciándolo—. Trae tu copa —dijo, apartando la manta y levantándose—. Tenemos que volver a donde están los preservativos.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Podría limitarme a...

—Lo sé. Y estabas a punto de conseguirlo — agarró la botella de champán y le indicó a Isabella que lo precediera por el vestíbulo—. Pero quiero hacer esto del modo tradicional.

—¿Sin pasteles ni nata? —preguntó ella por encima del hombro.

—Eso es —a la tenue luz del vestíbulo, pudo vislumbrar el sugerente contoneo de sus caderas y la apetitosa curva de su trasero. Le encantaría probar una postura por detrás alguna vez, pero en esos momentos tenía otra cosa en mente—. Y sin lentillas —dijo mientras entraban en el dormitorio a oscuras.

—Qué ridiculez —dijo ella dejando la copa en la mesilla—. ¿Quieres que encienda las velas?

—Preferiría que encendieras la lámpara.

Ella pulsó el interruptor y lo miró.

—Con luz y sin lentillas. ¿Qué pretendes?

«Saber quién eres y así evitar perderte», pensó Edward. Pero, naturalmente, no podía decirle eso, de modo que le dio otra respuesta casi igual de válida.

—Me gustaría ver tus ojos cuando llegues al orgasmo. Quiero ver su color real.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, como si no pudiera creer que fuese tan tonto.

—De acuerdo, si significa tanto para ti... Pero no podré verte muy bien.

—A menos que te pongas las gafas.

—Eso sí que no. Estas lentillas no son desechables, así que voy al cuarto de baño a quitármelas. Enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando Isabella se marchó, él tomó otro trago de champán y dejó la botella y la copa en la mesilla. Se fijó en lo despejadas que estaban las superficies en el dormitorio. No había fotos familiares por ninguna parte. Era extraño. A casi todas las mujeres que él conocía les gustaba tener fotos en sus habitaciones. Sin duda Isabella era un auténtico enigma. Un enigma que él quería resolver.

Se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que volviera. Al poco rato, ella entró en la habitación con los brazos extendidos, como si no pudiera ver nada.

—¿Dónde estás, Edward? —preguntó, buscando a tientas el borde de la cama—. No te veo.

Si él no hubiera visto cómo se torcían sus labios, la habría creído en el acto.

—Justo aquí —respondió, reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Sigue buscando.

—Veo algo... algo enorme. ¡Aquí! —le agarró el miembro erecto—. ¡Ya lo tengo!

—Ah, sí, pero ¿reconoces lo que es?

—Por el tacto me resulta familiar —siguió tocándolo y le agarró los testículos con la otra mano—. Creo que todo esto viene junto.

—No vas nada desencaminada.

Ella lo acarició un poco más, manteniendo la vista desenfocada.

—Me parece que ya he tocado esto antes... Edward, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo, tramposa —se echó a reír y la tumbó de espaldas—. Y me encanta el color de tus ojos.

—Lo dices sólo para complacerme —replicó ella, pero su sonrisa revelaba que le había gustado el halago—. Después de lo que he hecho, no te atreverías a decir lo contrario.

—Tus ojos son del color de las nubes antes de la lluvia.

—Y del agua sucia del fregadero.

Él agachó la cabeza y la besó.

—Cállate. Vamos a empezar...

—Espero que puedas encontrar los preservativos, porque yo ni siquiera veo la caja.

—Deja que yo me encargue de todo.

—Como quieras.

Y lo dejo todo en sus manos. Tal vez presintiera que él tenía pensado algo en concreto, pues le había pedido que encendiera la luz y se quitara las lentillas. O tal vez se sintiera apenada porque no podía hacerle ninguna promesa de futuro.

Fuera como fuera, se entregó a él por completo y le permitió besarla y acariciarla por todas partes. Y cuando finalmente se puso un preservativo y la penetró, ella le permitió ver la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos... en sus hermosos ojos grises.

Sabía que se estaba enamorando. Y lo que le ocurría tampoco podía pasarle desapercibido a Isabella. Si ella pudiera olvidarse de sus rígidas ideas... En ese caso también ella podría enamorarse de él.

Edward se quedó para el desayuno, a pesar de que Isabella le había advertido que no sabía cocinar. Él le prometió que se ocuparía de ello y puso el despertador a una hora temprana para no agobiarse con las prisas.

Cuando se levantaron, ella se duchó mientras él se afeitaba con una cuchilla prestada. Insistió en que no la besaría hasta que no se afeitara, porque no quería que su piel rasposa le hiciera daño. Al acabar, se metió con ella en la ducha y la besó en la boca y en otros lugares que le provocaron a Isabella el primer orgasmo del día. Ella le devolvió el favor, y cuando finalmente salieron de la ducha, agradeció que el gasto de agua estuviera incluido en el alquiler.

Después de vestirse, observó fascinada cómo Edward buscaba en el frigorífico y sacaba los huevos y la mantequilla. También encontró una sartén que ella nunca había usado, y se tomó su tiempo para aprender el funcionamiento de la cocina. Finalmente se puso a preparar los huevos, mientras ella se ocupaba de hacer café y tostar el pan.

El reparto de tareas le provocó a Isabella una sensación peligroEdwardente hogareña. La comodidad con la que se desenvolvían juntos en la cocina era un poco desconcertante, y ella se preguntó si Edward haría algún comentario al respecto. Por suerte, no lo hizo.

Compartir el desayuno en la diminuta mesa del salón también le pareció algo muy íntimo, y buscó una manera para romper el ambiente. Pensó que lo mejor sería hablar del proyecto para el que Edward la había contratado.

—No rellenaste el cuestionario que necesito para tu campaña —le dijo.

—No, la verdad es que nos desviamos del tema —le hizo un guiño y siguió masticando su tostada. Ningún hombre tenía un aspecto tan atractivo a las siete y media de la mañana.

—Podría hacerte las preguntas ahora —propuso ella. Si no se concentraba en otra cosa, sería capaz de arrastrarlo al dormitorio y conseguir que los dos llegaran tarde al trabajo.

Él tomó un sorbo de café.

—Empieza.

—¿Cuál es el mensaje actual que intentas transmitir con tu empresa?

Él pareció quedarse en blanco.

—¿Mensaje? Yo no intento transmitir ningún mensaje.

—Sí, claro que sí, aunque no te des cuenta —justo ahora estaba transmitiendo que estaría dispuesto a otra explosiva sesión de sexo.

—Entonces tal vez tú puedas decirme cuál es.

«Que estás muy caliente», pensó ella. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se concentró en el tema que los ocupaba e intentó recordar la tarjeta que Edward le había entregado el día anterior.

—¿Qué más aparece en tu tarjeta, aparte del nombre de la empresa y tus datos de contacto?

—«Profesionalidad y cortesía».

—Ése es tu mensaje.

—Y es muy aburrido. No es lo bastante sensual.

«Oh, pero tú lo compensas con creces». Se preguntó cuántas clientas tendría Edward. Un anuncio que lo mostrara a él sin camiseta triplicaría su negocio de la noche a la mañana. Pero no era eso lo que Edward tenía pensado.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —le preguntó—. ¿Un mensaje sensual?

—Sí —respondió él mirándola fijamente—. Por eso acudí a ti. ¿Conoces la canción _Secret Garden, _de Bruce Springsteen?

—Sí —era una de sus canciones favoritas. Casi había gastado esa parte de la banda sonora de _Jerry Maguire._

—Quiero esa clase de mensaje.

—Es una canción que habla de sexo.

—Lo sé, y quiero ayudar a los clientes a crear un jardín secreto como el de la canción, donde puedan... hacer lo que quieran.

—¿Como tener relaciones sexuales?

—Si es lo que quieren... —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Pero supongo que no querrás ser tan explícito en tu campaña.

—No, claro que no. Tiene que insinuarse, como la letra de Springsteen. Pero si se te ocurre cómo hacerlo, seguro que mi negocio crecerá como la espuma.

Ella tomó un sorbo de café mientras reflexionaba sobre la cuestión.

—¿Qué te parece si usamos el título de Springsteen? Tu nuevo eslogan podría ser «Especialista en jardines secretos».

—Eres genial.

—No del todo.

Él se echó a reír.

—Me encanta el eslogan. Seguro que podemos hacer grandes cosas con él —alargó un brazo por encima de la mesa y le agarró la mano—. Ahora hablemos de nosotros y de mi jardín. Quiero que vuelvas a mi casa. Esta vez lo haremos bien: una cena, velas, música de fondo y quizá otra visita al jardín.

Isabella se estremeció de anticipación.

—La última vez no estuvo tan mal.

—No, pero puede mejorarse —le pasó el pulgar por el dorso de la mano—. ¿Esta noche?

Ella pensó que debería disuadirlo de semejante idea. Tres noches seguidas empezaban a parecer un compromiso en serio. Pero entonces se imaginó cómo se sentiría si se quedara sola en casa, sabiendo que podría estar en su jardín, en sus brazos, teniendo un orgasmo tras otro...

—De acuerdo.

Un brillo triunfal ardió en los ojos de Edward.

—Genial. Y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te lleve de vuelta a la cama —le dio un apretón en la mano antes de soltarla y levantarse.

—¿Qué puedo llevar? —preguntó ella mientras iban hacia la puerta.

—A ti misma.

—No, en serio. No sé cocinar, pero puedo llevar algo.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta.

—Podrías traer una cosa, pero no creo que quieras conseguirla.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Pan? ¿Vino? ¿Qué?

—Ropa interior de Slightly Scandalous.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero les traje doble capitulo ando corta de tiempo pero prometo no volverlas a dejar, disfruten.

* * *

_**

Capítulo 14

Isabella descubrió que entrar como clienta en Slightly Scandalous era muy diferente que hacerlo como una profesional de la publicidad. Como compradora, veía los artículos de un modo completamente nuevo. El estómago no dejaba de darle vuelcos de nerviosismo mientras intentaba decidir si era suficiente mujer para hacerlo o si era demasiado cobarde.

Precisamente aquello demostraba por qué la tienda necesitaba un cambio de imagen. Cuantas más mujeres pudieran comprar lencería sexy sin sentirse incómodas, más y mejor crecería el negocio. Pero si la mayor parte de posibles compradoras acudían como lo había hecho ella, las ventas seguirían cuesta abajo.

—¡Hola, Isabella! —Monique, una joven dependiente que llevaba un mes trabajando allí, la saludó con una sonrisa. Monique personificaba el estereotipo de Slightly Scandalous. Tenía diecinueve años, sólo uno menos que Isabella, pero la hacía sentirse mucho mayor.

—Hola, Monique —se preguntó si la joven se sometería a un cambio de imagen una vez que la tienda lo hubiera hecho. Originaria de California, Monique era una mujer progresista a quien no le importaba el estilo arriesgado de la tienda, pero obviamente quería conservar su empleo y comprendía que el negocio no iba todo lo bien que cabría esperar, por lo que seguramente colaboraría en la campaña.

—Apuesto a que has venido a buscar inspiración, ¿eh?

—Más o menos —respondió Isabella. Ningún cambio se había realizado aún en los escaparates o en las mercancías, a la espera de la presentación de Isabella. Por tanto, los maniquíes seguían llevando los mismos tangas minúsculos y picardías transparentes.

—He tenido una idea —dijo Monique.

—¿De qué se trata? —Isabella siempre había pensado que Monique era creativa, así que estaba más que dispuesta a escuchar.

—Una vez que la tienda haya cambiado de imagen, podrías organizar un desfile de moda para algunos de esos clubes a los que van las ejecutivas.

—¿De ropa interior? —se preguntó cuál sería la reacción a un desfile semejante durante una comida de negocios.

—Pues claro. Imagínate a las modelos desfilando con batas de seda, y de pronto, ¡flash! Se quedan en ropa interior. Bueno, no como si fueran unas exhibicionistas claro; más bien como unas seductoras. Ya sabes... algo sensual y sofisticado.

Isabella se echó a reír al imaginarse lo divertido que podría ser. Era la imagen que estaba buscando para la tienda.

—Sí, creo que podría funcionar. Gracias, Monique. Si finalmente lo hacemos, me aseguraré de que se te reconozca el mérito.

—Gracias —dijo Monique, ruborizándose—. Y por cierto, tú serías una gran modelo.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Oh, no lo creo.

—Claro que sí. Tienes un cuerpo ideal. Es normal que no quieras, viendo lo comprometida que estás con esa empresa de publicidad, pero lo harías muy bien. Yo misma estudié para ser modelo, así que podría enseñarte cómo caminar.

—¿En serio? —Isabella no pudo evitar imaginarse un pase privado en un pequeño jardín para un único espectador. No le importaría aprender algunos consejos para las prendas que comprase aquel día, si finalmente tenía el valor de comprarlas.

—Por supuesto. Cuando tú quieras. Bueno, creo que ya te he molestado suficiente. Supongo que habrás venido a pasearte por la tienda tomando notas, como hiciste la última vez. No permitas que te distraiga.

—Eh... está bien —si Monique no hubiera sacado conclusiones sobre su visita a la tienda, tal vez le habría confesado el verdadero motivo. Pero ahora se sentía obligada a parecer una profesional muy ocupada. Sacó la grabadora del maletín y empezó a deambular por la tienda.

—Los tangas y sujetadores de piel pueden permanecer en los escaparates —murmuró a la grabadora—. Pero las esposas a juego deben llevarse al fondo de la tienda, quizá a una sala especial. Y también las fustas —¿sería Edward aficionado a esas cosas? No podía imaginárselo con un látigo, pero si fuera en un nivel más suave, quizá...

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su fantasía erótica y se acercó a otro muestrario.

—Los bodys abiertos son una de las piezas claves en una tienda como ésta, pero a la clientela que esperamos atraer no le gustará mostrar sus pezones ni sus... otras partes.

¿Y a ella le gustaría? Tal vez en determinadas circunstancias. Por ejemplo, si tuviera una aventura con un atractivo diseñador de paisajes, tal vez quisiera lucir sus pezones. Cuantas más prendas con aberturas estratégicamente colocadas veía, más convencida estaba de que era eso lo que Edward esperaba que llevase puesto esa noche.

Si recomendaba la eliminación de todos esos artículos, la tienda podría perder a muchas clientas que buscaran una emoción especial.

—Quizá la respuesta sea construir un local anexo, exclusivo para quienes quieran comprar este tipo de artículos —le dictó a la grabadora—. Algo así como los videoclubes, donde el grueso de películas está para el consumo en general, y donde hay una sección al fondo para las películas adultas.

Fuera lo que fuera, algo que había hacer. En la media hora que llevaba allí, no había entrado ni una sola clienta. Aunque en cualquier momento podía entrar alguna, así que si quería comprar algo, más le valía darse prisa. Pero ¿qué podía llevarse?

Monique estaría encantada de aconsejarla, de modo que Isabella se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde la joven estaba hojeando una revista.

—Monique, necesito ayuda.

—¿Ah, sí? —la chica levantó la mirada con expresión ansiosa—. ¡Genial! Me encanta aportar ideas para promocionar el negocio. He estado pensando que tal vez me gustaría ser publicista. Quizá me anime a estudiar.

—Serías una gran publicista. Yo, por mi parte, te animo a intentarlo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo haré. Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Bueno, es... um... es un asunto personal.

—¡Oh!

—Necesito comprar ropa interior realmente sexy —soltó antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión—. Y quiero que me ayudes a elegirla y que... me enseñes a posar.

Edward no tenía tiempo para cocinar, así que compró comida tailandesa de camino a casa. Había decidido quitar la hamaca para tener sitio para su última idea... Un cenador provisto de paredes de lona para preservar la intimidad. Estaba intentando montarlo cuando Colin asomó la cabeza por encima de la puerta que daba al callejón.

—¡Eh, tío! He visto tu furgoneta aparcada frente a la casa, pero no has contestado al timbre, así que pensé que estarías aquí, en tu lugar favorito. Oye, ¿qué demonios es esto?

—Se supone que es un cenador, aunque de momento no es más un montón de lona y piezas metálicas que no quieren colaborar —dejó el revoltijo de tela y soportes y fue a abrir la verja—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Necesitas ayuda, por casualidad?

—Pues claro que sí, maldito idiota.

—Entonces has dado con la persona adecuada. Una vez actué en uno de esos chismes —se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se ató su larga melena en una cola, lo que hacía siempre que estaba dispuesto a trabajar—. ¿Tienes cerveza?

—Sí, pero tendrás que tomártela rápido. Tengo una cita.

—Estupendo. ¿Es con esa chica que trajiste al Cactus Club? —sin mirar siquiera las instrucciones que Edward había dejado en la mesa, empezó a juntar piezas.

—¿No piensas mirar las instrucciones? —le preguntó su hermano. Sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero quería apartar a Colin del tema de Isabella. Había prometido que mantendría su relación en secreto.

Por suerte, Colin era muy propenso a distraerse y cambiar de tema. Ése era precisamente uno de sus problemas. Lo único en lo que era constante era su música, y por eso Edward quería darle todo el apoyo que pudiera.

Como era de esperar, Colin mordió el anzuelo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Alguna vez me has visto necesitar instrucciones?

—No, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

—No, no siempre. Además. Las instrucciones sólo sirven para confundir.

—Si tú lo dices... Voy por la cerveza.

Cuando volvió a los pocos minutos con una botella de la marca favorita de su hermano, vio que Colin había progresado bastante. El chico era brillante cuando se concentraba en algo, sin duda. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Isabella podría ayudar a Colin a centrarse, siendo una persona brillante que había progresado tanto en la vida. Pero se suponía que él no debería promover una relación entre Isabella y su hermano, ¿verdad?

—Agarra ese lateral y lo pondremos sobre la estructura —dijo Colin.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está del revés?

—Porque por este lado pone «Made in China».

Edward se echó a reír, aunque a veces se preguntaba si su hermano estaba bromeando o no. Colin era un tipo sorprendente. Tenerlo cerca le había mostrado el funcionamiento del hemisferio derecho del cerebro y le había enseñado a admirar la inteligencia creativa.

Isabella no encontraría a muchos hombres tan abiertos de mente. Se preguntó cómo podría demostrarle que él, Edward Cullen, era el hombre adecuado para ella... Porque no le gustaba nada que fuera a tener relaciones sexuales con muchos otros.

Mucho antes de que el cenador estuviera terminado, Colin reclamó su cerveza.

—¿No vas a tomarte una conmigo?

—No.

—Quieres estar despejado para tu cita, ¿eh? —dijo Colin con una sonrisa—. ¿Vas a meter aquí la mesa? Eso sí que sería elegante, ¿no te parece?

—Tal vez —no quería revelar sus planes para el cenador. Unos planes que no incluían meter la mesa en el mismo—. ¿Cuándo es la próxima actuación de los Tin Tarántulas?

Colin lo apuntó con la botella.

—¡Vaya manera de leerme la mente, hermano! Te juro que cada día pareces tener más percepción extrasensorial.

No era realmente percepción extrasensorial, pero a Edward se le daba cada vez mejor cambiar de tema cuando no quería que Colin siguiera preguntándole sobre algo.

—¿Entonces tenéis algo pronto?

—Sí, y es fantástico. Vamos a tocar en ese sitio nuevo, el Yucca Lounge.

Edward había oído hablar del local; era un club de moda en Scottsdale.

—¿No es demasiado grande para vosotros?

—Sí, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que llames a toda la gente que conozcas y les pidas que vayan el sábado por la noche. Tenemos que llenar el local, y es enorme, tío.

—Seguro que atraéis a la gente —dijo Edward—. En el Cactus Club no quedaba ni una mesa libre.

—Estamos hablando del doble de asientos esta vez. Por favor, consígueme público, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo —respondió Edward asintiendo. Isabella y él tendrían que quedar después, porque no podía llevarla al concierto si querían mantener la aventura en secreto.

Pero Colin aún parecía preocupado.

—¿Puedes convencer a tus colegas del trabajo?

—Claro. Les pediré que lleven a sus amigos. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

—No puedo perder esta oportunidad. Tienes que conseguir a toda la gente que hayas conocido en Phoenix. Saca la agenda y empieza a buscar a tus amigos del instituto. Yo no puedo hacerlo porque perdí el contacto con todo el mundo al mudarnos.

—Averiguaré quién sigue aquí. Tenía pensado mirar en la guía telefónica y ver si mi viejo amigo Jim Winston sigue aquí. Si lo encuentro, tal vez pueda ayudarme a localizar a los demás.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo Colin dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Y trae a tu novia y a todas sus amigas, también.

—Eh... ya lo veremos.

Colin lo miró atentamente y apuntó el cenador con el brazo.

—¿Estás montando esto para esa chica y no puedes llevarla al concierto el sábado por la noche?

—Es complicado.

—Ah, ya lo entiendo. Es la misma chica de la otra noche y no soporta nuestra música.

—No, al contrario. Le encanta vuestra música. No es ése el problema.

—Entonces debe de ser que yo le gusto y tú no quieres correr el riesgo.

Edward sonrió.

—Eres un ególatra incorregible.

—Es eso, ¿eh? —insistió Colin riéndose—. Tranquilo. Le diré que eres mejor partido que yo. A las chicas les gustan los ingresos estables.

—Vaya, eso hace que me sienta mejor. Puede que no sea gran cosa, pero por lo menos tengo unos ingresos estables.

Colin acabó la cerveza y le tendió la botella a Edward. Se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia la verja.

—Eh, gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo Edward.

—De nada. Lleva toda la gente que puedas el sábado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Descuida. Alquilaré un autobús si hace falta.

—Suena bien —dijo Colin, y se despidió con la mano antes de salir.

Después de comprar la ropa interior y de que Monique le diera una rápida lección en el almacén de la tienda, Isabella hizo una parada en una boutique y compró un pareo de color marfil. La seda se deslizaba por su piel como una corriente de agua fresca y se sujetaba mediante dos pequeños lazos. Isabella estuvo practicando en el probador para asegurarse de que podía deshacer los nudos en cuestión de segundos.

El pareo combinaba a la perfección con la ropa interior que se había llevado de Slightly Scandalous. Tendría que conducir con mucho cuidado hasta la casa de Edward. Si sufría un accidente y la llevaban a Urgencias con aquella ropa puesta, su madre nunca la perdonaría.

Guardó las compras en el maletero del Miata antes de volver a la oficina. Gretchen y las demás ya estaban convencidas de que guardaba un secreto con Edward, y si descubrían una bolsa de Slightly Scandalous, aumentarían considerablemente sus sospechas.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana trabajando en la nueva imagen de la tienda, y por la tarde se dedicó a la promoción de Cullen Landscaping. Le encantaba que Edward estuviera tan entusiasmado con sus ideas. La verdad era que le encantaba todo de Edward. Si estuviese buscando al hombre perfecto, lo sería él, sin duda.

Pero ella sólo tenía veinte años. Aún no estaba lista para el hombre perfecto. Qué injusta era la vida. Se suponía que, siendo una chica soltera y liberal, tendría que estar buscando hombres que fueran divertidos, no perfectos. Había leído que nadie encontraba al hombre perfecto nada más comenzar la búsqueda. Nadie salvo ella, aparentemente.

Tal vez Edward no fuera tan adecuado para ella como parecía. Después de todo, su experiencia era tan escasa que quizá no reconociera sus defectos. El hecho de que lo considerara perfecto debería ser una señal de alarma. Edward era humano... Debía de tener algo malo.

Aquella noche intentaría ser más objetiva para descubrir las carencias de Edward. Naturalmente, no sería en lo referente al sexo. En ese campo tenía intención de disfrutar como nunca, y se moría de impaciencia por lucir sus últimas adquisiciones.

Finalmente acabó la jornada laboral y corrió a casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Antes de salir, agarró la carpeta con sus ideas para la campaña promocional de Edward. Como habían acordado que él no iría a la oficina, tendrían que hablar de negocios en algún momento de la noche.

La sorprendía mucho lo natural que parecía mezclar lo privado con lo profesional. Edward sabía de lo que hablaba cuando le insistió en que aceptara el trabajo aun manteniendo una apasionada aventura.

Aunque la situación podía cambiar si la aventura acababa antes de la campaña promocional. Tal vez no pudieran trabajar juntos con tanta confianza si uno de ellos decidía acabar con la pasión. Y alguien tendría que hacerlo, tarde o temprano.

Pero de momento no quería pensar en eso. No mientras llevara ropa interior de Slightly Scandalous y se deleitara con la reacción de Edward. Sonrió mientras giraba en el camino de entrada de la pequeña y bonita casa. Aquella noche sería otra formidable noche de sexo.

Debería haber llevado champán.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hola de nuevo aqui tienen el otro capitulo

* * *

_**

Capítulo 15

Edward apenas había acabado con los preparativos cuando sonó el timbre. Las velas estaban dispuestas por el jardín y sobre la mesa, y de fondo sonaba música exótica.

Había cubierto el suelo del cenador con un colchón, unos edredones y varios cojines. Tres de los laterales estaban echados, pero había dejado el cuarto enrollado en la parte superior, para que Isabella pudiera ver lo que tenía pensado para después de la cena. Quería crear una sensación de impaciencia en ella también.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la vio con un pareo de seda color marfil, deseó olvidarse de los preliminares y la cena.

—Hola —la saludó—. Veo que has traído el postre.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y pasó a su lado.

—Sí, y huele muy bien —le encantaba tratar con una mujer inteligente, alguien que no necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería con el postre.

Ella se giró y le mostró la carpeta que llevaba.

—Tengo algunas ideas para tu campaña, por si quieres oírlas.

—Sí quiero —tomó la carpeta y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro—. Pero más tarde. Mucho más tarde —le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. El tacto de la seda era exquisito—. Ahora quiero que vengas conmigo. Por cierto, gracias por quitarte las lentillas esta noche.

—Lo que tú me pidas, Edward.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso —dijo él, deseando que aquella afirmación fuera cierta; pero sabía que Isabella no lo decía en un sentido totalmente literal. Por ejemplo, no estaría dispuesta a comprometerse porque él se lo pidiera, al menos por ahora. Más le valía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y concentrarse en el presente.

Por suerte, cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina y salieron al jardín, la respuesta de Isabella a sus esfuerzos fue exactamente la que él esperaba: soltó una carcajada de regocijo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Parece un escenario de _Las mil y una noches. _Pero me temo que he olvidado mis siete velos.

—No necesitas siete velos para cautivarme —se inclinó sobre ella y le robó un beso fugaz. Deseó hacer mucho más, pero se obligó a soltarla mientras aún tuvieran algo de control sobre sí mismos—. Siéntate. Enseguida traigo la cena.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Él la miró de arriba abajo.

—Si me sigues a la cocina, acabaremos haciéndolo en el suelo.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Depende de lo que te guste la sopa de limón fría y el pollo con salsa de cacahuetes pasado.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Vaya, parece que te has tomado muchas molestias.

—Yo no. El restaurante.

La expresión de Isabella cambió del asombro al afecto.

—Aun así, estoy impresionada con todo lo que has hecho y no quiero echarlo a perder. Me quedaré aquí y te dejaré servir la comida.

—De acuerdo. Enseguida vuelvo —se moría de impaciencia por saber lo que llevaba bajo el pareo y si había aceptado el reto de ir a Slightly Scandalous. Pero la intriga haría que el descubrimiento fuera mejor. Aunque Isabella no llevara lencería provocativa, sería un todo un placer desnudarla.

Momentos después, volvió con una bandeja de comida. Pero en vez de caminar hacia la mesa, se detuvo a presenciar la escena. Isabella estaba sentada tranquilamente, contemplando las velas que tenía delante. Su pelo rubio y reluciente le caía por los hombros, tan sedoso como el pareo. Éste era muy simple, pero su color hizo que Edward se pusiera a pensar en ceremonias de boda.

En aquel momento, supo que todo lo que quería estaba allí. Si pudiera tener a Isabella, un par de hijos, una casita con jardín y un trabajo decente, sería un hombre feliz. Pero si le confesaba su deseo a Isabella, sólo conseguiría que ella se marchara y no volviera jamás. Carraspeó para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—La cena está servida —dijo, y ella lo miró con una sonrisa. Sí, Isabella era todo lo que deseaba y mucho más. Sería un milagro que acabaran juntos, pero, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. Todavía no.

Mientras cenaban a la luz de las velas, Isabella se esforzó por encontrar algún defecto en Edward, pero le resultó imposible. Era generoso, sexy, trabajador y estaba ansioso por complacerla.

Sí, había admitido que el aspecto de una mujer podía afectar su criterio. ¿Y qué? En eso era como la mayoría de los hombres. Debía de ser un gen masculino que se remontaba a los cavernícolas.

El único problema con Edward era su edad. Pero hasta eso era una ventaja, pues su gran experiencia la animaba a ser más atrevida sexualmente. Y además le gustaba que ella fuera inteligente, y eso sí que era un cambio agradable respecto a los demás hombres.

Oh, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo ahora? ¿Por qué no dentro de cinco años? Pero sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta. En cinco años Edward estaría casado... con otra mujer. Isabella odiaba pensar en eso.

Mientras comían, Edward le habló de Oregon, un lugar que ella nunca había visto. Él no sugirió llevarla a visitarlo, y ella supo por qué. Había dejado las reglas muy claras, y Edward se estaba esforzando por acatarlas.

Quizá el propósito de aquella cena tan elaborada fuera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y si ésa era su intención, lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien. Sentada allí, bebiendo vino con música de fondo... era el escenario romántico con el que había fantaseado tan a menudo. Tal vez fuera una estúpida por sacrificarlo a cambio de una serie de mediocres episodios sexuales.

Porque tenía que asumir que el sexo con otros hombres no sería ni de lejos tan satisfactorio. Edward había dejado el listón demasiado alto. Ningún otro hombre podría estar a su altura.

Él dejó la copa de vino, se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

—Baila conmigo.

—Claro —aceptó ella, y cuando se levantó y se refugió en sus brazos, el viejo tópico se hizo realidad: parecían dos mitades formando un todo.

Se movieron por el suelo de losas como si la superficie fuera de cristal. Él la sostenía ligeramente, como si no necesitara presionarla contra su cuerpo para hacerle saber cuánto la deseaba. El mensaje estaba en sus ojos y en las caricias circulares que le hacía en la palma con el pulgar. A Isabella le pareció que a Edward no le importaba esperar, sabiendo que pronto estarían envueltos por la pasión, retozando sensualmente sobre los edredones que había dejado en el cenador.

Él no dijo nada, aunque su expresión revelaba más que mil palabras. No diría nada porque ella le había advertido que no intentara atarla. Pero mientras bailaban bajo la luna, Isabella se preguntó qué habría de malo en atarse a un hombre tan maravilloso como Edward. No había querido enamorarse de él, pero aun así se estaba enamorando.

Edward pudo ver cómo la resistencia se fundía en los ojos de Isabella. A cada segundo que pasaba, estaba menos asustada de sus sentimientos y más dispuesta a creer en sus instintos. Y él se permitió albergar una pequeña esperanza.

Aunque a ella no le pareciera importante, mirarla a los ojos cuando llevaba lentillas suponía una gran diferencia. Ya no tenía la impresión de que estaba levantando una barrera entre ellos. Le estaba permitiendo ver a la Isabella verdadera, y eso era muy alentador. Cuando una mujer hacía algo así, era porque estaba aprendiendo a confiar.

El deseo se fue apoderando de él, lenta pero acuciantemente, hasta que el baile no fue suficiente para satisfacer su necesidad interior.

La apretó con fuerza en la cintura.

—Te deseo —susurró. Era todo lo que se le permitía decir.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Y yo a ti.

¡Lo que habría dado él porque las palabras de Isabella fueran la respuesta a otro tipo de declaración! Pero la noche era joven. El corazón le latía con fuerza al pensar en lo que tenían por delante.

—Entonces quizá sea el momento de que el jeque se lleve a la doncella a su tienda y la haga suya.

—O quizá sea el momento de que el jeque espere en su tienda y deje que la doncella acuda a él.

—¿Cómo? —un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna—. Pensaba que habías olvidado tus siete velos.

—Hay otras maneras para complacer a un jeque.

—¿Y se me complacerá? —tenía el presentimiento de que Slightly Scandalous tenía algo que ver con aquello.

—Sí, creo que acabarás muy complacido —se soltó de su abrazo—. Ve a la tienda y espera mi entrada.

—Tu entrada, ¿eh? Esto suena cada vez mejor — fue hasta el cenador y se quitó las zapatos antes de meterse.

Si Isabella había comprado lencería sexy porque él se lo había pedido era una excelente señal. Aunque tal vez sólo lo hubiera hecho para probarse a sí misma. Era una posibilidad tan deprimente que Edward la confinó al oscuro rincón de su mente donde se ocultaban sus otras inseguridades.

Se sentó entre los almohadones y miró al exterior. Isabella se había ido. No bromeaba al insinuar que su entrada sería especial. El pulso se le aceleraba por momentos. Se recostó contra un gran almohadón y apoyó la cabeza en una mano para no perderse nada.

Entonces la vio, a unos cinco metros. Tenía el mentón alzado y los pies desnudos. Le clavó la mirada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él, moviéndose como una modelo profesional. Edward se preguntó dónde habría aprendido a desfilar así. Pero fue incapaz de seguir pensando cuando ella se desató lentamente el pareo.

Cuando el nudo se deshizo, la prenda no cayó como él había esperado. Por lo visto había otro nudo por dentro. Isabella se detuvo, echó hacia atrás la parte del pareo que estaba suelta... y Edward casi se quedó sin respiración. El sujetador color marfil era de pecho abierto. Llegó a ver un pezón rosado antes de que Isabella volviera a cubrirse con el pareo, sosteniéndolo ligeramente contra su cuerpo mientras avanzaba hacía él.

Fascinado e increíblemente excitado, vio cómo deslizaba la mano por debajo de la resplandeciente seda para deshacer el segundo nudo. Entonces Isabella volvió a detenerse y se abrió el pareo.

Esa vez, Edward se quedó sin respiración.

La visión que tenía delante era más espectacular que cualquier fantasía erótica. Los pechos de Isabella sobresalían descaradamente a través de las aberturas del sujetador, pero lo verdaderamente impresionante e inesperado era el tanga. Un tanga de lo más provocativo destinado a no cubrir nada, sino a mostrar el triangulo de vello rubio donde él se perdería durante horas.

Entonces ella volvió a cubrirse, ocultándole la invitación visual que le había lanzado por un breve instante. Edward gruñó en protesta. Ella sonrió y le ofreció otra visión fugaz antes de colocarse el pareo en su sitio.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡No! —gritó él con voz ahogada.

Ella siguió caminando y él se irguió hasta sentarse, preparado para perseguirla. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, se dio cuenta de que Isabella estaba deslizándose el pareo por los hombros, así que volvió a echarse de espaldas en el edredón, con la boca seca. El pareo colgó de sus brazos, y a la parpadeante luz de las velas, tuvo una deslumbrante vista de su trasero mientras se alejaba de él.

Lo único que la tocaba era la fina tira del tanga. Edward deseó ser aquella tira.

Ella se detuvo, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y lo miró por encima del hombro. Él se llevaría esa imagen a su tumba. Mientras el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, ella dejó caer el pareo, aunque lo agarró antes de que tocara el suelo. Permaneció en esa postura, de espaldas a él, durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente, con un giro de muñeca, se arrojó el pareo sobre el hombro y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward, ofreciéndole una vista frontal del atrevido conjunto. Como una gata al acecho, avanzó hacia el cenador. Edward se preguntó si quedaría en evidencia por tener un orgasmo antes de que ella llegara.

Isabella entró en el cenador y se detuvo sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Él emitió un ruido ronco e incomprensible. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

—Acércate.

—¿Yo?

—Tú.

Y cuando ella obedeció, le agarró su espectacular trasero e hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría ante un tanga abierto: deleitarse con el postre.

Por el modo en que gimió y le agarró la cabeza, Isabella disfrutaba sirviéndoselo tanto como él saboreándolo. Empezó a temblar y él la sujetó con firmeza, sosteniéndola con ambas manos mientras la lanzaba al clímax. Cómo consiguió que tuviera un orgasmo sin que él mismo tuviera otro fue todo un misterio.

De algún modo logró mantenerse a distancia hasta que cesaron los temblores. Entonces la tumbó en el edredón, agarró uno de los muchos preservativos que tenía en un rincón del cenador y se bajó la cremallera y los calzoncillos... No tenía tiempo para nada más.

A los pocos segundos estaba empujando frenéticamente, desesperado por introducirse en ella mientras llevara aquel tanga. Una mujer desnuda era excitante, pero una mujer con ropa interior diseñada especialmente para el sexo... era el colmo.

Sintió cómo Isabella se excitaba y aminoró un poco el ritmo para que los dos fueran a la par. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para apartar el sudor de sus ojos y así no perderse la gloriosa visión de aquellos pechos rodeados de satén. Acercó la cabeza a uno de ellos y tomó el pezón con los dientes.

Eso debió de llevarla al límite, porque volvió a tener un orgasmo acompañado de un grito ahogado. Edward sintió sus contracciones oprimiéndole el miembro, y empujó una última vez antes de vaciarse en una delirante descarga de placer. Soltó un grito de gratitud mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Le costó un rato recuperarse lo suficiente para quitarse la ropa y así poder abrazarse desnudo a ella. En aquel momento, no podía imaginar cómo Isabella se pensaba que podrían dejarlo y quedar en paz. Con aquella actuación, era como si ella hubiese pretendido convertirlo en su esclavo para toda la vida. Y si era así, había tenido un éxito total.

Isabella se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Al fin podía considerarse miembro de honor del club de las chicas malas. Pobre Edward... Había sido una marioneta en cuanto ella empezó a quitarse el pareo. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza, que el tenía apoyada contra su pecho.

El modo en que había reaccionado había sido encantador. Pero sabía que a Edward le encantaría cualquier cosa que ella intentara hacer. Él era así. Un hombre agradecido, de compañía agradable... y muy fácil de amar.

Oh, Cielos. Ése era el problema. Edward no era el tipo de hombre que decepcionara a una chica, y desde que se conocieron había hecho todo lo posible por complacerla. ¿Cómo iba a evitar enamorarse de él siendo tan irresistible?

—Lo has hecho —dijo él, con una voz cargada de satisfacción—. Fuiste a esa tienda y compraste estas cosas. Por mí.

—Bueno, también quería probar esa experiencia.

—Eso espero —apoyó la cabeza en una mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes llevando algo así?

—Morbosa. No es la ropa interior más cómoda que haya llevado, y no podría aguantarla un día entero, pero por unas cuantas horas te hace pensar sólo en el sexo.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que llevabas debajo, no habríamos perdido tiempo en cenar —le acarició la parte expuesta de su pecho—. Seguramente te hubiera arrancado el pareo yo mismo.

—La verdad es que estuve a punto de quitármelo a tirones. Estaba temblando demasiado.

—¿En serio? Quién lo diría... Parecías estar acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es lo que debía hacerte creer. De todas formas, por si acaso me hubiera arrancado el pareo, he traído ropa para cambiarme. La he dejado en el coche.

—¿Eso significa que mañana puedes irte al trabajo desde aquí? —preguntó él con un brillo en los ojos.

—No —respondió ella, y enseguida vio cómo el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba. Siempre parecía estar decepcionándolo, no como él—. No he traído maquillaje —y no lo había llevado a propósito. Pasar la noche en casa de Edward y luego ir directamente al trabajo tenía un mensaje claro. Lo siguiente sería la sugerencia de que trasladara unas cuantas cosas a su armario, y luego...

—No pretendía presionarte.

—Lo sé.

—Olvida lo que he dicho —dijo, y siguió jugando con sus pechos, primero con los dedos y luego con la lengua.

Las preocupaciones de Isabella se esfumaron con las caricias de Edward. No había resuelto nada, pero al menos había alejado los problemas por un rato. Y el deseo volvía a apoderarse de ella, sorprendentemente rápido, a pesar de que había quedado más que satisfecha unos momentos antes.

—Sigue haciendo eso y olvidaré hasta mi nombre —le advirtió.

La risa de Edward le dijo que él también estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema por uno más excitante. Le mordió ligeramente el pezón mientas pasaba las manos por el satén que delimitaba los pechos.

—Supongo que ahora querrás quitarte esto.

—No es necesario —respondió ella. No mientras viera cómo la acariciaba a través de las aberturas del sujetador. Era demasiado excitante.

—¿Y esto? —le preguntó, tocándole el tanga.

—¿Quieres que me lo deje puesto?

—Sí —le acarició con la palma los húmedos rizos y deslizó dos dedos en el interior—. Es como una invitación abierta. Nunca me cansaría de vértelo puesto.

—Seguro que sí —dijo ella, aunque cuando él empezó a mover los dedos no estuvo segura de nada, salvo de que otro orgasmo estaba en camino.

—No, no me cansaría. Y creo que voy a aceptar esta invitación una vez más.

—Estupendo.

—Sí, será estupendo —se apartó para agarrar otro preservativo y volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas, pero de un modo no tan frenético como la vez anterior. Y cuando la penetró, mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos—. Sólo lo diré una vez, pero espero que pienses en ello.

—Edward, yo...

—Esta clase de felicidad no aparece todos los días.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Lo sé, pero...

—No importa, Isabella. Nada importa. Vamos. Muéstrame cómo llegas al orgasmo.

Y ella lo hizo. El clímax explotó en su interior y Edward ahogó con besos sus gritos de liberación para que no alarmaran a los vecinos. A los pocos segundos, él también tuvo su orgasmo, apretando la boca contra el hombro de Isabella para amortiguar sus propios gemidos de culminación.

Y mientras yacían juntos, abrazados el uno al otro, ella supo que él tenía razón. La felicidad estaba en sus manos. Si permitía que se esfumara, no había garantía de que volviera a encontrarla.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hola de nuevo aqui tienen el otro capitulo perdon la tardanza se murio mi maquina y el problema del FF pero estamos ya en el penultimo capitulo lamento no haberles avisado, disfrutenlo y gracias por sus reviews.  


* * *

_**

Capítulo 16

Edward aceptó que tenía que ser paciente con Isabella. Se pasaron la noche haciendo el amor, durmiendo un poco, discutiendo la campaña publicitaria, acabando el vino, comiendo helado... Con cada hora que pasaba, él creía que estaba progresando. Ella lo miraba fijamente durante largo rato, y él casi podía oír sus pensamientos. La cosa iba bien.

Era una mujer inteligente, y como tal no cometía errores absurdos... como abandonar la mejor relación que los dos habían tenido en sus respectivas vidas. Él no lo haría, desde luego, pero la decisión no estaba sólo en sus manos. Con todo, tenía mucha más experiencia que ella en ese campo, y sabía lo poco frecuente que era una interacción como la suya.

Siempre optimista, esperaba que Isabella dijera algo definitivo antes de marcharse al amanecer. Se había puesto unos shorts y una camiseta, y estaba con él en la puerta principal intercambiando los últimos besos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien para conducir? —le preguntó él.

—Seguro —respondió ella volviendo a besarlo—. Hemos descansado un poco.

—No mucho. Pero no me quejo —no podía preocuparse por la falta de sueño cuando su futuro estaba en juego—. ¿Qué te parece si lo repetimos esta noche?

—Vamos a ver... Es viernes, ¿verdad?

Él tuvo que pensarlo antes de responder.

—Sí, es viernes. ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? ¿Al cine? —si decía que sí, tal vez estuviera dispuesta a abandonar el secretismo de su relación, algo que él anhelaba profundamente. No tenían por qué alardear en la oficina de Isabella, aunque no creía que a nadie le importase.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a una idea.

—Podríamos irnos fuera para el fin de semana —dijo finalmente—. No a un sitio caro, pero sí a algún lugar de las montañas. Tienen...

—Este fin de semana no puedo —la interrumpió él, sinceramente arrepentido. Un fin de semana juntos podría hacerla cambiar de idea respecto a su relación. Pero él le había hecho una promesa a Colin.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces...

—Colin tiene otra actuación el sábado por la noche. ¿Quieres ir?

Rezó por que dijera que sí. Eso solucionaría algo, al menos. Irían al concierto de los Tin Tarántulas y le harían ver a todo el mundo que estaban juntos. Pero no quería arriesgarse a presionarla.

—Deja que me lo piense —dijo ella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él, intentando no mostrar su decepción.

Y no debió de conseguirlo, porque ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

—Ahora estoy muy confundida, Edward —murmuró—. Pensaba que sabía cómo quería que fueran las cosas, pero ya no estoy tan segura. He estado pensando en lo que dijiste.

—Es todo lo que te pido. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

—¿Por qué no salimos esta noche de la ciudad? A alguna parte donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Él le rozó el cuello con los labios y tomó un pecho en la mano.

—¿Y a hacer algo en el asiento trasero de mi coche?

—Bueno... —dijo ella apretándose contra él—. Si puedes persuadirme...

—Entonces ponte algo que sea fácil de quitar.

—¿A las siete?

—¿A las seis y media? —propuso él. No quería esperar tanto tiempo.

Ella se echó a reír y lo besó en la boca antes de soltarlo.

—A las seis. Y esta vez no me pondré ropa interior. ¿Qué te parece?

—No tienes ni que preguntármelo. ¿Seguro que tienes que irte ahora?

—Sí —abrió la puerta y le lanzó un beso—. A las seis.

—Estaré allí con el preservativo puesto.

—Adiós, Edward —se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

—Adiós, Isabella —cuando la puerta se cerró, se quedó un rato de pie, deseando no sentirse tan inseguro. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ir tras ella y pedirle que fuera sincera con sus sentimientos. Seguramente tendría que admitir que se había enamorado de él... O eso o arriesgarse a mentir. Él había visto el amor en sus ojos hacía treinta segundos.

Entonces oyó el motor de su pequeño descapotable, saliendo del camino de entrada. Había perdido la oportunidad de obligarla a confesarse, y sin duda eso era lo mejor. Al pensar en su coche se le vino a la memoria la primera vez que la había visto, cuando se fijó en su matrícula... dispuesta.

Aquel día había pensado que era la descarada invitación de una mujer ávida por tener una aventura sexual. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era un bravo intento de Isabella por ser algo que nunca había sido. En ciertos aspectos, como la ropa interior de Slightly Scandalous, había empezado a serlo. Pero en otras cosas seguía asustada... asustada de confiar en sí misma para tomar la decisión correcta.

Después de todo, sólo hacía unos pocos días que se conocían. Tenía que darle tiempo. Al final, ella acabaría cambiando de idea.

Sonrió. «Al final» era un concepto muy vago. «Orgasmo», no. Se centraría en el segundo concepto y se olvidaría del primero.

Isabella pensó que debería estar cansada. Pero lo que estaba era tan preocupada que no hubiera podido dormir de haber tenido tiempo. Amaba a Edward y deseaba estar con él. Ya no le interesaban los otros posibles amantes con los que experimentar como chica mala.

Pero sólo tenía veinte años. ¿Cómo podía comprometerse con Edward a una edad tan temprana? Sus padres y Jim seguramente desaprobarían esa idea, aunque tal vez no cuando volvieran a conocer a Edward. Les había gustado una vez, cuando era amigo de Jim.

Y eso era otro problema. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Edward si descubría lo joven que era. Se había enamorado de una mujer de quien pensaba que era de una edad más cercana a la suya. Saber la verdad podría cambiarlo todo, pero si realmente estaba pensando en abandonarse a sus sentimientos por Edward, tendría que contárselo.

Necesitaba consejo, pero no podía acudir a sus amigas de la oficina. Edward era un cliente. Y eso no era todo; al igual que Edward, todo el mundo en la oficina pensaba que ella era mayor. No entenderían la magnitud del problema a menos que les revelara su verdadera edad, cosa que no pensaba hacer.

Sólo una persona podía ayudarla, pero Isabella dudaba en llamarla. Alicia y Jim habían roto varios meses antes, y Isabella tenía el presentimiento de que ella había sido la causa. A Jim no le había gustado nada el cambio de imagen de su hermanastra. Un rasgo típico de un hermano mayor; se sentía mucho más cómodo cuando ella llevaba gafas y pichis a cuadros.

Pero después de pasarse casi toda la mañana pensando en el problema, y sin apenas trabajar, decidió arriesgarse a llamar a Alicia y le preguntó si querría comer con ella.

—¡Me encantaría! —dijo Alicia—. ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

—No se trata de Jim —se apresuró a aclarar Isabella, temerosa de que Alicia malinterpretara el propósito de la llamada.

—No pasa nada. Me puse muy triste cuando perdimos el contacto después de que Jim y yo rompiéramos. No me pareció justo perderte como amiga.

—Tienes razón. Y el hecho es que necesito desesperadamente tu consejo.

Alicia se echó a reír.

—Según Jim, soy la persona menos adecuada para darte consejo.

—Yo no lo veo así. ¿Podemos vernos al mediodía en Coco's? Está a medio camino entre tu trabajo y el mío.

—Allí estaré.

—Genial. Hasta luego —colgó sintiéndose mucho mejor. Alicia la ayudaría a encontrar una solución.

Cuando Isabella entró en el restaurante, vio a Alicia enseguida. Llevaba su pelo oscuro muy corto, pero en todo lo demás seguía igual... Alta, vivaz, de rasgos fuertes y franca sonrisa. Isabella pensó que Jim estaba loco por haber roto con ella.

—¡Qué buen aspecto tienes! —le dijo Alicia cuando se sentaron—. ¿Te acosan los hombres o qué?

—Bueno, uno en particular, pero no le dicho que tengo sólo veinte años.

—Ah... ¿Tienes miedo de que se quede alucinado?

—En parte. Lo conocí hace doce años, cuando era compañero de instituto de Jim.

Alicia la miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Y seguro que él no te recuerda. Como es natural, tienes un apellido distinto al de Jim.

—Exacto. Pensé que podría divertirme un poco y luego dejarlo. Me enamoré de él hace doce años, así que fue...

—Demasiado tentador para resistirse.

—Correcto.

La camarera llegó para tomar nota y Alicia eligió algo rápidamente, como si no le interesara la comida. Isabella eligió lo mismo para no perder tiempo.

Después de que la camarera se retirara, Alicia se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Comprendo por qué quieres ir a por él, aun sabiendo la diferencia de edad.

Isabella suspiró de alivio. Había tomado la decisión correcta al llamar a Alicia.

—Edward es un gran hombre. Todo lo que sucede entre nosotros es... maravilloso. Quiere que haya algún compromiso, y, para ser sincera, me estoy enamorando de él. Pero sólo tengo veinte años.

—No los aparentas —dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti. Y Edward no tiene ni idea. Seguro que cree que tengo por lo menos veinticinco, tal vez más. Le dije que hasta hace poco había sido una persona cohibida sin muchas citas, y que ahora quiero descubrir lo que significa ser una mujer soltera y atractiva.

—Apuesto a que eso no le gustó nada.

Isabella pensó en los esfuerzos de Edward por comprender su postura.

—Está intentando verlo desde mi punto de vista. Pero no estoy siendo justa con él. Además, empiezo a preguntarme si sería tan estúpida de romper con él para así poder estar con otros hombres que ni de lejos serían tan maravillosos.

Alicia se inclinó hacia delante.

—Isabella, debes decirle los años que tienes. Y luego ver cómo reacciona. Ahora no tiene suficiente información sobre ti. Se está enamorando de alguien a quien no conoce realmente.

Qué pensamiento tan deprimente. Pero Isabella sabía que su amiga tenía razón. La fantasía había sido fabulosa, pero tenía que sincerarse con Edward y arriesgarse a que la dejara... o no.

—Supongamos que no salga despavorido cuando descubra que tengo veinte años y que soy la hermana pequeña de un amigo del instituto. Supongamos que no se sienta traicionado por que lo haya engañado. Supongamos que supere todos los obstáculos y me siga deseando. ¿Estoy loca por considerar la posibilidad de atarme a él?

Alicia la miró atentamente durante varios segundos.

—¿Te has imaginado tu vida sin él?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué te parece?

—Horrible. Triste. Una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta, Isabella. No siempre tenemos que empeñarnos en que las cosas salgan como planeábamos.

Isabella miró a la mujer que hubiera deseado tener como cuñada.

—Lo sé. Fue culpa mía que rompieras con Jim, ¿verdad?

—No, no, no —Alicia alargó un brazo por encima de la mesa y agarró la mano de Isabella—. No te cargues con la culpa, Isabella. Si no hubiera sido por ti, habríamos estado en desacuerdo en cualquier otra cosa. Pero, ¿sabes?, creo que Jim está cambiando.

—¿Jim? —Isabella se irguió en la silla, perpleja—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Me llamó esta mañana, justo después que tú. ¿No te parece curioso?

—No le dijiste que ibas a verme, ¿verdad? Porque no quiero que empiece a hacer preguntas hasta...

—No, cariño, claro que no. Pero me preguntó si querría salir con él mañana por la noche. Por lo visto, lo llamó un amigo suyo para invitarlo al concierto de su hermano y... Isabella, ¿qué pasa? Te has puesto pálida.

A Isabella se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

—Edward es el amigo que ha llamado a Jim. Su hermano pequeño tiene un grupo.

—Vaya, menuda coincidencia. Pero no tiene por qué significar nada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sólo porque Edward haya llamado a Jim no implica que hayan hablado de ti.

—Tal vez no —dijo Isabella intentando calmarse, pero tenía un mal presentimiento—. Pero Edward no se había puesto en contacto con Jim desde que volvió a la ciudad. Si han hablado por teléfono esta mañana, es probable que Jim lo haya puesto al corriente de todo, de la familia...

—O puede que no.

—No soportaría que Edward descubriera quién soy por otra persona. La verdad es que lo he engañado y quiero ser yo quien se lo diga —se habían visto sólo unos días y ella se había intentado convencer de que tenía mucho tiempo para confesarse. Pero tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde.

—Pues claro que debes decírselo tú. Y seguro que lo harás esta noche.

—No hay más remedio. Jim lo verá mañana por la noche.

—¿Y tú vas a ir a ese concierto?

—Todavía no lo sé. ¿Me perdonas un momento para hacer una rápida llamada?

—Por supuesto. Yo también voy a comprobar mis mensajes —dijo Alicia sacando su móvil.

Isabella hizo lo mismo, sacó también la tarjeta de Edward y marcó su número. Al no recibir respuesta, le dejó un mensaje diciéndole que la llamara. Necesitaba oír su voz antes de verse esa noche. Si sonaba normal, entonces era que no había hablado de ella con Jim.

Edward no le devolvió la llamada durante el almuerzo, y Isabella tuvo que esforzarse para prestarle atención a Alicia, quien parecía encantada de volver a contactar con Jim.

—Me dijo que había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y que se había equivocado al intentar controlarme —le contó—. Es un buen hombre. Sólo tenía que madurar un poco. Aunque ahora tal vez sea un poco mayor para mí —añadió riendo.

Isabella sonrió. Se sentía feliz por Alicia, aunque la preocupación por Edward la carcomía por dentro. Quizá la edad no fuera tan importante como ella había pensado. Alicia y Jim eran de la misma edad, pero la diferencia de madurez entre ellos era grande, según Alicia. Isabella siempre había sido mayor para sus años, así que tal vez pudiera hacer buena pareja con Edward.

Si tan sólo él la llamara...

Pero Edward no llamó. Isabella probó con todos los números que tenía, sin éxito. El revuelo que sentía en el estómago no desapareció. Se dijo a sí misma que no pasaba nada, pero cuando conducía a casa para prepararse para su cita, estaba convencida de que Edward sabía la verdad y de que por eso la estaba evitando. A nadie le gustaba descubrir que la persona en quien se había confiado había ocultado deliberadamente información sobre sí misma. Y enterarse por una tercera persona era peor aún.

Mientras preparaba una pequeña mochila, intentó pensar en lo que haría si Edward no se presentaba esa noche. Finalmente decidió que, si a las seis y media no había llegado, iría a su casa. Si era necesario, escalaría el muro del patio y lo esperaría allí. Edward tendría que volver a casa alguna vez, y ella lo obligaría a escucharla. Aunque tal vez no tuviera que hacer nada de eso, porque quizá Edward llegara a la hora indicada y ella tendría toda la noche para hacer su confesión.

Una buena sesión de sexo en el asiento trasero de su coche podría facilitar las cosas. La noche anterior lo había tenido a sus órdenes cuando lo deslumbró con aquel tanga abierto. Si elegía el momento adecuado para contárselo, tal vez todo acabara bien. Probablemente estaba exagerando.

Edward se echaría a reír y le diría que era tonta por preocuparse de algo tan insignificante.

Sin embargo, no paraba de mirar por la ventana del salón para ver si su coche se acercaba. Y cuando al fin apareció, dos minutos antes de las seis, suspiró de alivio. Trepar por un muro no era precisamente su estilo.

Tal vez Edward hubiera estado ocupado todo el día. Lo importante era que había llegado a la hora acordada. Ella había cumplido con su parte: se había puesto unos shorts de cintura elástica y no llevaba ropa interior. Si aquello no era cooperación, ¿qué podía serlo?

Cuando Edward llamó al timbre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Bueno, estaba un poco nerviosa, eso era cierto. En algún momento de la noche tendría que contarle todos los pequeños detalles que le había ocultado. Seguramente no tuvieran mucha importancia y él la perdonaría por el engaño. Ella podría explicárselo de tal manera que lo entendiera a la perfección. Y entonces seguirían con el sexo.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se le desvaneció en cuanto vio el rostro de Edward.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Mientras ella asimilaba la furia de sus ojos, supo que las cosas no iban a ir tan bien. En realidad, iban a ir mal, muy mal.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola Chicas disculpen la tardanza pero aqui les tengo ultimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y gracias por seguirme, por las que se anotaron por las que no, muchas pero muchas gracias ya les traere una nuva historia, no las entretengo mas a leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Edward se aferró a su ira, ignorando un arrebato compasivo hacia Isabella. Parecía desolada, pero él no podía mostrar debilidad ahora. Entró en el vestíbulo y cerró de un portazo. Ella se estremeció. Le había mentido y ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

—Edward, puedo explicártelo. Yo...

—¡Pensé que tenías un pequeño problema porque habías superado tu fase de timidez y querías expandir tus alas! —espetó él—. Pensé que eras más joven que yo, pero nunca imaginé que tuvieras sólo veinte años. ¡Eres una cría!

—¡No lo soy! —alzó el mentón en gesto desafiante, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con afluir a sus ojos.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo eres —intentó no fijarse en la ropa que llevaba, específica para el sexo en el asiento trasero de su coche, tal y como él le había indicado—. Recuerdo cuando yo tenía veinte años. No sabía nada de la vida —se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando a la mujer que aún deseaba pero a la que ya no podía tener—. La pequeña Isabella Winston. ¡Y pensar que te mandé a comprar un tanga abierto!

—¡No me llames así!

Él volvió a mirarla.

—Es lo que eres, aunque nunca te habría reconocido. Supongo que sé cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz del labio, ¿verdad? Oh, por cierto, no le he dicho a Jim nada sobre nosotros. Así no te echará ningún sermón ni querrá matarme a mí.

—Yo no le permitiría hacerte nada —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Edward, no lo entiendes. Por favor, deja que te lo explique.

—Creo que sí lo entiendo, al menos en parte. Jim me dijo que te habías graduado a los dieciocho años. Dijo que intentabas hacerte pasar por alguien mayor, sobre todo en el trabajo, y entonces lo comprendí. Pero, ¿por qué tuviste que engañarme a mí? —tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Isabella parecía estar frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. Estaba asustada, obviamente, pero también decidida a luchar por su inocencia.

—Tienes que saberlo todo. Las mujeres de la oficina te vieron desde la ventana. Entonces nos jugamos a la tira más larga quién te pediría una cita. Y la ganadora fui yo.

Él había pensado que no podría sentirse peor, pero se había equivocado. La garganta le ardía y le costaba muchísimo hablar.

—¿Lo hiciste por culpa de un ridículo desafío?

—Más o menos.

—¿Sabías quién era yo?

—Sí.

—Oh, Isabella —se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló el exterior—. De modo que sabías que esto no podía conducir a nada, y aun así... —se calló y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de seguir.

—Yo no... yo no pretendía hacer... hacerle daño a nadie.

Edward no necesitó volverse para saber que estaba llorando. Él también sentía ganas de llorar.

—Bueno, pues a mí me lo has hecho. Y en algún momento tuviste que saber que esto podía ocurrir. Maldita sea, Isabella, me has mentido —apoyó la mano en la pared y agachó la cabeza, luchando por controlarse. Quería acercarse a ella y consolarla, pero no podía hacer eso. No soportaba oírla llorar. Y aún la deseaba.

Ella reprimió un sollozo.

—Tienes razón. Te he mentido y sabía que podías acabar sufriendo. No tengo excusa. Quería que todo acabara la primera noche, pero entonces me di cuenta de que yo también quería estar contigo, y empecé a pensar que tal vez podría funcionar. Iba a decírtelo esta noche, además de confesarte mi edad.

—¿Pensaste que podría funcionar? —se giró para mirarla, incapaz de creer que hubiera dicho tal cosa—. No me importa lo joven que seas. Eres lo bastante mayor para saber esto. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar, ni siquiera por un segundo, que yo esperaría de una mujer de veinte años que abandonara su propósito de explorar, de encontrarte a sí misma... demonios, de madurar? Ni en millón de años te habría pedido eso.

—Pero ¿y si yo no quiero...?

—Tú no sabes lo que quieres.

—¡Sí que lo sé!

—Vamos, Isabella. Hace dos días estabas diciendo que no podías comprometerte conmigo porque habías sido muy tímida y querías soltarte el pelo por una temporada.

—He cambiado de idea —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—Pero hay algo que no puedes cambiar, y es tu edad. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad la primera noche, si me hubieras dicho: «Edward, tengo veinte años», no se habría hablado de compromiso alguno, Isabella.

—Y... y habríamos acabado.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Me siento atraído hacia ti, pero mis días de sexo sin ataduras se han acabado.

—¡También los míos! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Te quiero, Edward!

Él hizo una mueca. Cuánto había deseado oír aquellas palabras... Y ahora que al fin las había oído, no podía confiar en ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sé que lo crees, pero...

—¡Te quiero! —exclamó otra vez, y se arrojó a sus brazos—. No quería amarte, pero no puedo evitarlo —las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas—. Creo que acabo de perder una de mis lentillas y tengo la nariz taponada. Necesito...

—Lo que necesitas es que yo salga de tu vida —dijo él, y con mucha suavidad la apartó. Fue lo más duro que había hecho en su vida—. Puede que no me creas, pero si me voy es porque yo también te quiero.

—¡No! —espetó ella restregándose los ojos—. ¡Por favor, no me digas que lo haces por mi propio bien!

—De acuerdo, no te lo diré —alargó una mano hacia el pomo de la puerta—. Pero es la verdad. Adiós, Isabella —salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Mientras se alejaba oyó un golpe seco, como si un objeto hubiera impactado contra la puerta. Isabella había arrojado algo. Bueno, después de todo, sólo tenía veinte años.

Isabella lloró hasta que los ojos y la garganta le escocieron. Finalmente, las lágrimas empezaron a secarse y se quedó tendida en el suelo, mirando la puerta. Había agarrado lo primero que tuvo a mano para arrojarlo, que resultó ser la pequeña mochila que había preparado para salir de la ciudad con Edward. Por suerte, no tenía nada que se pudiera romper.

Consiguió arrastrarse hasta la bolsa, se sentó y la abrió. Había metido una caja de galletas de chocolate. La abrió y sacó una. Las galletas la ayudarían a pensar con claridad, y tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Según sus tests de inteligencia, era casi una genio. Y si una mujer con su coeficiente intelectual, incluso si sólo tenía veinte años, no podía resolver ese problema y conseguir que Edward volviera, entonces, ¿de qué le servían sus neuronas? Así que lo resolvería, porque tenía que conseguir que Edward regresara. En cuanto él salió por la puerta, ella había sabido que era el hombre de su vida.

Y también creía de todo corazón que ella era la mujer de su vida. De modo que si conseguía que volvieran a juntarse, estaría haciendo un tremendo favor a ambos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez que lo consiguiera, intentaría no recordarle a menudo lo que había pasado. Tal vez una vez al año, en su aniversario de bodas. Y tendrían un aniversario, naturalmente, porque al año siguiente iban a celebrar una boda.

Pero primero tenía que convencer a Edward de que él también quería casarse con ella. En realidad, no tendría que convencerlo de esa parte, pues él ya la amaba. Así se lo había hecho saber. Y como tenía treinta años, querría casarse y tener hijos y vivir en una bonita casa.

Todo lo que necesitaba cambiar era la imagen que Edward tenía de ella, exactamente igual a como planeaba cambiar la imagen de su empresa y la de Slightly Scandalous. Pero tendría que hacerlo pronto, y tendría que causar una impresión imborrable, una que Edward llevara siempre consigo.

Reclutaría a sus amigas del trabajo y a Colin. Aunque sólo lo había visto una vez, intuía una afinidad intelectual entre ellos. Y estaba segura de que Colin podría ayudarla a tenderle una trampa a su hermano. Al día siguiente por la noche tendría la oportunidad perfecta.

Edward accedió a ir con Jim y Alicia al Yucca Lounge, aunque no le apetecía nada. Cada vez que miraba a Jim pensaba en Isabella, y cada vez que veía un gesto íntimo entre Jim y Alicia pensaba en Isabella. Encima, en todo el rato que estuvo escuchando a los Tin Tarántulas, estuvo pensando en Isabella.

En el fondo, no importaba con quién estuviera ni lo que estuviese haciendo. Estaba condenado a pensar en Isabella... Isabella en la hamaca en la primera noche, Isabella superando sus límites sexuales la segunda noche, Isabella desfilando con un tanga abierto, Isabella sollozando mientras él le decía que habían acabado. Y no podía imaginársela sintiéndose agradecida porque él hubiera tenido el buen juicio de romper. Era un pensamiento demasiado doloroso.

Algún día se sentiría noble y virtuoso por lo que había hecho. Algún día el dolor acabaría. Nadie podría vivir mucho tiempo en una agonía semejante. Lo peor de todo era que no podía decírselo a nadie. Según lo veía él, nadie más necesitaba oír aquello, pero eso significaba que tampoco podía desahogarse.

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que Colin intuía que algo iba mal. Durante un descanso del concierto, había ido a su mesa tan despreocupado como de costumbre y había intentado hacer las bromas de siempre. Pero en un momento de descuido había mirado pensativamente a Edward, y cuando éste se dio cuenta, había apartado la mirada y había seguido con sus chistes. Tal vez Isabella se hubiera puesto en contacto con Colin. Tal vez estuviera planeando presentarse allí esa noche.

Cuanto más pensaba en eso, más probable le parecía que Colin estaba confabulado con Isabella. No había esperado que ella abandonara, aunque eso era lo que debería hacer. Si Isabella pensaba que Colin podía ayudarla, hablando bien de ella, tal vez le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera después del concierto. Bueno, Colin podía hablar hasta quedarse sin aliento. Él no estaba dispuesto a arruinar el futuro de la mujer que amaba, y no importaba cuánto doliera la decisión de alejarse de ella.

Tras el número final del grupo, Edward se preparó, convencido de que Colin iba a tenderle una emboscada para hablarle de Isabella. Jim y Alicia estaban listos para marcharse, pero Edward los retrasó, por si acaso Colin tenía algo que decir. Eso no sería nada bueno, pero si el mensaje era de Isabella... ¿Pero a quién demonios trataba de engañar? Quería creer que Isabella había hablado con Colin. Quería alguna prueba de que ella intentaría recuperarlo.

Nada de lo que ella hiciera funcionaría. Sin embargo, si intentaba algo le aliviaría un poco el alma. Se mantendría a distancia hasta que ella dejara de intentarlo y se diera cuenta de que no podían estar juntos. Aunque, en realidad, deberían estar juntos... si se hubieran conocido unos cuantos años más tarde.

Tal vez la buscara cuando pasara el tiempo. Estaba convencido de que no podría estar con nadie. No después de amar a Isabella.

Colin no apareció. Edward se excusó ante Jim y Alicia y fue a buscarlo. Lo vio rodeado por un grupo de admiradoras, como era habitual. Se metió entre ellas y palmeó en el hombro a su hermano.

Colin levantó la mirada.

—¡Hey, hermano! ¿Cómo es que aún sigues aquí?

—Me preguntaba si querías hablar conmigo de algo.

—No, la verdad es que no —dijo, pero había un brillo en sus ojos—. Vete a casa, tío. La gente de tu edad necesita descansar.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sin duda Colin le había prestado a Isabella la llave que tenía de su casa, y ella lo estaba esperando.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —dijo, sólo para comprobar su teoría—. Jim, Alicia y yo vamos a salir a tomar algo —era falso, pero pondría en guardia a su hermano.

—Tú mismo —dijo Colin, intentando parecer despreocupado.

Edward sintió la excitación fluyendo por sus venas. Definitivamente, Colin estaba ocultando algo, y él iba a averiguarlo en cuanto llegara a casa.

—Hasta la vista —le dijo a Colin.

—Gracias por venir. El público ha estado genial.

—Sí que lo ha estado —se sentía feliz por su hermano. El Yucca Lounge había estado abarrotado. Pero ahora tenía que irse a casa y decirle a Isabella que no quería volver a verla. No debería esperar tan ansiosamente ese momento, pero la idea de hablar con ella una vez más le hizo acelerar el paso hasta la mesa donde esperaban Jim y Alicia.

—Vamos a salir a tomar un café —dijo Jim—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Gracias, pero estoy un poco cansado. ¿Os importa dejarme en casa? —notó que los dos se alegraban de oírlo. No había duda de que querían estar a solas.

Cuando lo dejaron en el camino de entrada, buscó el descapotable de Isabella, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. La decepción fue tan aguda, que casi olvidó despedirse de Jim y Alicia. En el último segundo recordó que tenía que darles las gracias y les prometió que volverían a verse pronto.

Entonces empezó a subir por el camino. Tendría que vender la casa. Era absurdo, pues no había vivido en ella el tiempo suficiente, pero ya no le interesaba si no podía compartirla con Isabella. Volver a casa cada noche sabiendo que ella no lo esperaba sería una verdadera tortura.

Giró la llave y abrió la puerta. El lunes llamaría a una agencia y...

Se detuvo en el umbral, con la llave en la mano. El salón estaba lleno de floreros y macetas. Rosas, margaritas, crisantemos... Y sobresaliendo de uno de los tiestos había una nota. Edward se acercó y la leyó. _Deja que llene de color tu mundo. Con cariño, Isabella._

—¿Isabella? —debía de haber aprovechado que él estaba en el concierto para prepararlo todo. No sabía si se habría marchado, pero de seguir allí, no respondió.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, atravesó el salón entre las flores. Entonces le llegó un olor irresistible. ¿Podría estar en la cocina? Pero Isabella no cocinaba. Siguió el delicioso olor a pastel de manzana y entró en la cocina.

Isabella no estaba allí, pero la encimera estaba llena de tartas y pasteles. El aroma emanaba de una tarta de manzana recién hecha. Junto a ella había un pastel con un dibujo hecho con azúcar glaseado... ¿Una mujer desnuda? ¿Con los pezones rojos? Sí, así era. Y a su lado, escrito en rojo, había un mensaje: _Deja que prepare un poco de excitación. Con cariño, Isabella_.

De modo que tampoco estaba en la cocina. Decidió mirar en el dormitorio, imaginándosela tendida en la cama. Mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo se puso a temblar, aun sabiendo que necesitaba ser fuerte y no perder la cabeza.

Isabella tampoco estaba en el dormitorio, pero en la cama había un montón de almohadas, y sobre la cómoda y las mesitas de noches, docenas de velas en soportes de cristal. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en cada almohada había bordada una palabra, y que juntas formaban la frase: _Deja que encienda tus noches de pasión. Con cariño, Isabella_.

Sólo le quedaba un sitio por mirar. Respiró hondo y volvió a la cocina. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio, esperando ver más velas. Pero el jardín estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

La decepción lo invadió mientras salía. Había estado seguro de que Isabella lo esperaría allí, con un final apoteósico.

Entonces oyó un clic y la canción _Secret Garden, _de Bruce Springsteen, salió de alguna parte. Y de repente los árboles se encendieron, con cientos de lucecitas colgadas de las ramas.

—Bienvenido a casa, Edward.

Se dio la vuelta al oír la voz y la vio salir entre las sombras. Llevaba el top más corto y los pantalones más ajustados que Edward había visto en su vida.

Se quedó mirándola, sin palabras.

Pero ella parecía saber exactamente lo que quería decir, como si lo hubiera ensayado.

—Edward, puedo ser todo lo que necesites... Una pareja, una compañera y una amante. Me dijiste que esta clase de felicidad no aparece todos los días, y tienes razón. ¿De verdad deseas que me vaya y arriesgarte a perder lo que has encontrado?

—Pero... eres tan... joven —balbuceó, aunque en esos momentos no parecía joven. Parecía tener la edad adecuada para lo que él tenía en mente.

Ella lo miró, erguida en toda su estatura.

—Soy lo bastante mayor para saber que he encontrado al amor de mi vida. ¿Eres tú lo bastante mayor para saberlo?

Él dio un paso hacia ella, arrastrado por la convicción que veía en sus ojos.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de amarme.

—Ni en un millón de años.

Con un gemido de rendición, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Dios, qué sensación tan exquisita volver a abrazarla.

—Te necesito. Te necesito desesperadamente.

Ella se abrazó a él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Los dos nos necesitamos, Edward. Sabes que hacemos una pareja perfecta. Seríamos unos estúpidos si permitiéramos que algo nos separara.

Él se estremeció al pensar lo cerca que había estado de que eso ocurriera. Y todo porque había permitido que una ridícula diferencia de edad le empañara el corazón. Ella era su igual en todos los aspectos, y en algunos incluso lo superaba.

—He estado a punto de cometer esa estupidez.

—Por esto he tenido que salvarte —dijo ella—, a los dos.

Una sonrisa de puro regocijo curvó los labios de Edward.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, señorita publicista.

Ella lo miró con una expresión seria y un brillo de orgullo profesional en sus ojos.

—¿Te ha gustado el modo en que he dejado mis mensajes?

—Me gusta el modo en que lo haces todo —respondió él apretándola con fuerza.

—Has sido un cliente muy difícil en esta campaña, ¿sabes?

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto mientras estaba en el concierto de Colín —dijo mientras se preguntaba cómo quitarle aquella ropa.

—He contado con ayuda. Llamé a mis compañeras de la oficina. Ellas me trajeron, de modo que no vieras mi coche aparcado fuera, y luego nos pusimos a decorarlo todo. Se fueron hace media hora.

—¿Entonces saben lo nuestro? —preguntó, emocionado.

—Sí, y ése es sólo el principio. Alicia va a contárselo a Jim, y mañana vamos a ir a ver a mis padres. Tienen que volver a conocerte. Y por cierto, tenemos que ir pensando en hacer un viaje a Oregon para que tus padres me conozcan.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Pues claro. Mejor que sea antes de la boda, ¿no te parece?

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo? —se olvidó de quitarle la ropa al contemplar ese nuevo milagro.

—¿De qué te pensabas que iba mi discurso?

—De ser perfectos el uno para el otro. Pero como eres tan joven, pensé que tal vez querrías... —vio que a Isabella le cambiaba la expresión—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella dejó escapar una exhalación.

—Lo primero, no quiero volver a oírte esa frase de que «eres tan joven». Y mi discurso, si mal no recuerdas, es acerca del matrimonio, Edward. Mis mensajes por toda la casa eran sobre el matrimonio. Todo este montaje es para llevar a la conclusión de que tenemos que casarnos.

—Oh —de repente la vida era tan maravillosa, que Edward no podía creérselo.

—Así que ¿vas a hacerme una proposición o no?

Él sonrió y le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

—No mientras tengas esta expresión tan seria. Podrías rechazarme.

—¡No lo haré!

Él la besó, y como ella tenía la boca abierta, pudo invadirla con la lengua. Cuando acabó y separó la cabeza, la expresión de Isabella era exactamente la que él quería, aturdida y feliz.

—Eso es —dijo—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabella?

Ella suspiró y le hizo agachar la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, un millón de veces sí. Te quiero, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, Isabella —le susurró, rozándole los labios con los suyos—. Aunque seas tan joven —añadió, y ahogó un grito cuando ella le agarró de la entrepierna.

—¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró ella, conteniendo la risa.

—Que eres... lo bastante mayor. Sí, eso es. Lo bastante mayor.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres lo bastante mayor para saber lo que más te conviene?

—Soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que es perfecto para mí, y eres tú.

—Buena respuesta.

Mientras el agarre de Isabella se transformaba en una caricia, Edward se inclinó y le susurró una sugerencia al oído. En pocos minutos estaban en el dormitorio, despejando la cama de almohadones para poder encender la pasión, como ella había prometido. Y justo antes de que la penetrara, Edward recordó sus palabras, las mismas que ella le había dicho.

—Esta clase de felicidad no aparece todos los días.

Tenía el presentimiento de que, desde ese momento en adelante, tal vez sí.

Fin


End file.
